Avatar
by Medeah
Summary: Fantasmas, espectros, demonios y un desastre inminente. Además, Leo se está comportando muy extraño... CAPITULO FINAL!
1. La Inscripción

**_Avatar _**

**Por Medeah **

**Disclaimer:** las tortugas no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Nota**: este fic esta basado en la serie de Tv. Del 2003

**

* * *

**

**I- ****La inscripción.**

* * *

No sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero ahí estaba...

Vagamente recordó lo que había visto la vez anterior, algo confuso...

Algo extraño.

No le había dado importancia entonces, ¿por qué ahora?.

Cerró los ojos. Con cada respiración bajaba más y más profundo en su mente.

Ya casi no estaba ahí, pero todo a su alrededor estaba más presente que nunca. Podía oír el sonido de esa pequeña gotera al final del pasillo, los pasitos de las ratas por las tuberías, incluso los pasos de los transeúntes que caminaban sobre ellos, varios metros allá en la superficie. Sabía con exactitud en que lugar se encontraba cada uno de sus hermanos, casi podía verlos.

Rin... Pio... To... Sha... Kai... Jin... Retsu... Zai... Zen... 

Abrió los ojos.

Ya no estaba en la sala de practicas. De hecho, ya no estaba en ningún lugar de la guarida...

La puerta estaba ante él, sólo tenía que abrirla.

Siguió avanzando por la estancia, levemente conciente de lo que había a su alrededor. Hasta que llegó a ese rincón.

No podía evitar sentir escalofríos cada vez que pasaba junto a ese rincón oscuro. No recordaba haberlo creado, al menos no concientemente... tal vez siempre había estado ahí.

Lo odiaba.

No le preocupaba demasiado mientras no tuviera que acercarse. Más o menos se imaginaba qué había ahí y no le gustaba.

Cruzó la estancia hasta la puerta del otro lado de la habitación, mecánicamente, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía.

La abrió. Dentro le esperaba el anciano, en posición de loto, en el medio de una espaciosa sala bañada por una suave luz que provenía del tragaluz del techo. El ambiente olía a incienso.

El anciano abrió los ojos al notar su presencia. Sonrió.

El anciano.

El anciano era un espejo. Era todo lo que ya sabía. Pero aún no entendía porqué debía ser un anciano y no otra cosa...

- Sabes que no deberías estar aquí, ¿verdad?.- la voz serena del anciano le dio la bienvenida. Tomó asiento frente a él.

- Lo sé.- lo sabía, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Usualmente, sólo recurría a esa meditación tan profunda con la ayuda de Splinter, nunca solo.

- Es un pecado hacer el Kuji Kiri tu solo- siguió el anciano.- espero que estés listo para ser castigado... cuando vuelvas...

Leo lo miró pensativo.

Si, era cierto.

- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta entonces?

"¿Pregunta?". Si... por algo tenía que estar ahí, ¿verdad?.

- ¿por qué... porque estoy aquí...?.- El anciano se echó a reír.

- Haz la pregunta correcta, niño.

"¿La pregunta correcta?", apenas si tenía claro qué estaba haciendo ahí. Hacía sólo un momento atrás estaba en la sala de practica...

- ¿Quién más está aquí...?- preguntó sin pensar, sin entender muy bien. Pero esa era la pregunta, estaba seguro.

La expresión del anciano cambió. Ahora parecía inquieto.

- Esto nos va a traer consecuencias, niño. No debiste venir.

- ¿qué... que ocurre?- los ojos del anciano lo miraron con temor.

- Debes salir de aquí... quizá haya una oportunidad...

- ¿qué?, pero qué...

- Debes irte. La pregunta era la correcta. Hay alguien más aquí... ¿qué no te das cuenta?

Si, se daba cuenta.

Pero ya era tarde.

El anciano se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Leonardo se puso de pie de un salto... toda la habitación estaba a oscuras...

- Algo malo está pasando aquí... – se dijo así mismo.

De pronto todo retumbó con un ruido seco, como de algo enorme que hubiera caído al piso, desde un lugar lejano.

Leonardo abrió los ojos de golpe, tragando aire, sobresaltado.

Es lo que ocurre cuando se vuelve de una meditación tan profunda sin una guía. Ahora se daba cuenta de la tontería que había hecho y ni siquiera tenía claro si había valido la pena. Ni siquiera tenía claro porqué lo había hecho en primer lugar.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la biblioteca de Splinter. Afortunadamente, él no estaba ahí aún y...

Un momento.

¿En la biblioteca de Splinter?, no era ahí donde estaba antes, estaba seguro de que estaba en la habitación que usaban para entrenar. Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Suspiró.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista. Frente a sí había un gran librero y en el piso estaba la causa de su despertar tan abrupto: uno de los libros se había deslizado desde uno de los estantes y estaba abierto boca abajo en el piso.

Se frotó los ojos y se puso de pie. Fue hasta el libro y lo cogió del piso. Revisó los estantes para ver a cual de ellos pertenecía el libro caído. Solo en el ultimo de ellos había un hueco posible, pero...

Si el libro estaba ahí, entre esos dos enormes volúmenes, en un espacio donde todos los libros estaban tan apretados, ¿cómo pudo caerse?, ¿algún camión o vehículo de gran tamaño que pasó por la superficie?, parecía poco probable, pero si no ¿qué más?. Antes de volver a ponerlo en su lugar sus ojos se fijaron en una de las paginas.

Era un libro extraño, encuadernado en negro... no creía haberlo visto antes, no tenía ningún titulo, nada. De hecho, todas las páginas estaban en blanco a excepción de aquella que ahora observaba... ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que el libro cayera abierto justo en la única pagina con alguna escritura?...

Se sentó en el suelo con el libro abierto ante sí. La escritura no parecía tener ningún sentido: estaba en un idioma extraño, uno que no había visto antes... en letra cursiva.

Y solo era una línea. ¿quién se molestaría en encuadernar un libro que solo contenía una línea de puros garabatos? ¿y por qué el maestro Splinter lo tendría ahí?.

En verdad, era extraño ¿qué sentido podría tener algo como:

"Aila himel adonaij amara zebaoth cadas yeseraije haralius"

Intentó pronunciar la primera palabra. Su voz sonó como una especie de gruñido, pero no parecía tan difícil... sin darse cuenta lo pronunció por completo, en voz alta. Más de una vez.

A su mente llegó el vago recuerdo de algo que había leído por ahí, algo sobre los peligros de leer inscripciones en lenguajes extraños, sobre todo si están en letra cursiva y no se está muy seguro de qué es lo que significa...

Le hubiera gustado pensar más acerca de eso, pero de pronto tenía mucho sueño. Un sueño increíble. Sólo quería dormir, sus párpados se cerraban por sí solos...

- ¡Por favor!

- No.

- ¿por qué no?

- Porque no y es mi ultima palabra.

- Por..

- ¡No entrenaré contigo!, ve a buscar a alguno de los otros.

- Pero es que... necesito alguien que se tome la práctica en serio.- Raphael sonrió malvadamente.

- No tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo... además ¿qué es todo esto de querer aprender artes marciales?, no es algo que pueda tomarse como proyecto de verano.

April se puso seria.

- Esto no es un juego para mi.

- ¡bah!, no te doy más de una semana...

- ¡¡pues llevo más de tres semanas en esto, para tu información!!

- Oh, si. Todo un record... –April suspiró.

- El maestro dice que el ninjitsu puede ayudarme a darle algo de balance a mi vida, algo de control... es decir, ¡mi vida es un completo despelote en este momento! Y no sólo porque los conocí a ustedes...

- Oh, muchas gracias...

- Tu sabes lo que quiero decir...

- No, no sé.

- ... necesito ver la luz al final del túnel, tener un propósito, una guía, principios que seguir, tu sabes, el honor y todo eso...

- Entonces mejor mira el canal evangélico...

- ¡¡eres insoportable!!- Raphael sonrió.

- Gracias. Aún así, todas esas cosas bonitas que mencionas... bueno, es porque todavía el maestro no ha comenzado con los golpes... – Raphael la miró de reojo, contento de haber logrado el efecto que buscaba.

- ¿va a... golpearme?- April puso cara de pánico, Raphael sonrió.

- ¿cómo crees que va a enseñarte a pelear?, si el maestro no te da una buena tunda, es porque realmente no pretende enseñarte nada... y si tu no la aceptas, es porque en realidad no estas dispuesta a aprender.

- ¿E-eso hizo con ustedes?

- ¿tu qué crees?, el ninjitsu no es otra cosa que una técnica para pelear y ganar... si la dominas, te haces fuerte y sólo la dominas cuando logras vencer a todos tus oponentes... y la única forma de aprender eso es peleando. – Junto con decir esto dio un medio giro en el aire y golpeó el saco de practica tan fuerte que casi lo sacó de la anilla de la que pendía. April tragó saliva.

- Pero que hay del honor y el balance y...- Raphael se echó a reír.

- Todas esas cosas suenan muy bien, pero lo único que cuenta al final, ¡es la fuerza!...- la sonrisa de Raphael se esfumó. Esperó unos segundos, inmóvil, luego miró a su alrededor. April alzó una ceja. Raphael sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a mirarla.- Entenderás que no siempre el honor te indica qué es lo más conveniente... y que también hay veces en que uno no puede dejar que el famoso honor ese te impida hacer lo que debe hacerse y...- volvió a callarse y a mirar a su alrededor suspicazmente.

- Qué raro... – dijo más para sí mismo.- Algo no esta bien...

- ¿qué?, ¿qué es lo raro?

- Pues... – Raphael se rascó la cabeza.- pues que ya he dicho un par de cosas funestas para todos los principios del Ninjitsu y que lastimarían los oídos del buen y obediente discípulo, pero... ¿dónde estará él?, se supone que para este momento Leo debería estar saliendo de la nada para darme uno de sus aburridos sermones, a lo que yo tendría que responderle que se relajara de una vez y que dejara de dar lata, con lo cual nos enfrascaríamos en una eterna discusión... ¡y tu por fin tendrías que irte de aquí a buscar a alguien más con quien practicar!- diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y siguió golpeando el saco de ejercicios. April frunció el ceño, dándole la espalda y encaminándose a la puerta. Cuando estuvo en ella se volteó, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella

- Qué momento para dudar..- se dijo así misma. Con un gruñido, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Con absoluta concentración, Donatello traspasaba el contenido de un tubo de ensayo a otro, trasladando el liquido transparente que contenía.

- Siii... por fin... la combinación perfecta... - se dijo a si mismo. De pronto estalló en una estridente carcajada que casi le hace tirar los tubos. Cuando paró de reír, miró en todas direcciones, al ver que nadie lo observaba respiró aliviado, dejando el tubo vacío en su soporte y frotándose los ojos.

- Creo que he estado trabajando demasiado...

- ¡¡Donny!!.- el grito a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse, dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de April.

- Oh, hola April, ¿cómo estas?.- esta no le respondió, pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Don frunció el ceño.

- ¿qué...?- April sonrió aún más, abriendo muy grandes los ojos.- Oh. Ya entiendo. Pero justo en este momento, no puedo, estoy muy ocupado, tu sabes, muchas cosas que hacer y... – a medida que hablaba iba alejándose al otro lado de su vagón de metro- laboratorio, donde su voz apenas se escuchaba.

- Pero es que necesito practicar con alguien y Raphael no quiso y...

- ¿Raphael? ¿le pediste a Raphael que practicara contigo?, bueno, por suerte y por lo visto, dijo que no...

- ¿por qué "por suerte"?

- Bueno, él tiende a... digamos... entusiasmarse con las practicas... no me gustaría que terminaras con algo roto... – diciendo esto, enterró el rostro en el visor de su microscopio, sin soltar el tubo de ensayo que traía en las manos.

- Oh. En realidad, esperaba practicar con Leo, pero...

- Oh, si... esa es una maravillosa idea, una mucho mejor idea...- mientras hablaba le hacía un gesto con la mano libre en dirección a la puerta...- No te enseñará nada, pero te dará una larga lista de todo lo que haces mal, eso puede ser igualmente educativo... - April arrugó la frente.

- Pero, es que esta meditando y no quise molestarlo...

- Oh... pídeselo a Miguelito, el no está haciendo nada... nunca está haciendo nada, de hecho... - Don levantó la cabeza del microscopio.- Además, ha estado mucho rato solo y no es bueno dejarlo solo mucho rato, porque se aburre y se le ocurren cosas para des-aburrirse y entonces algo acaba rompiéndose...

- Okey, okey, ya entendí. Y... em.... ¿en que estas trabajando?.

- Bueno... es algo muy complicado... y ¡mira!, allá va Miguel... ¡ve a buscarlo, anda! - April emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y salió del laboratorio. Una vez solo, Don suspiró.

De nuevo paz....- dirigió una mirada al tubo de ensayo que aún sostenía y bebió su contenido de un sorbo.- Aaaaah!, la limonada perfecta....

Continuara...


	2. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:** las tortugas no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**II.- Pesadillas**

Cuando despertó, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro. Nadie había encendido las luces aún.

Se frotó los ojos, bostezó y se estiró. Se puso de pie. Debía ser muy tarde, debía de haber dormido por horas... afuera todo estaba en silencio.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, todavía con los ojos semicerrados.

- Oigan, chicos... – levantó la vista. En la sala no había nadie y estaba todo a oscuras.

Los llamó a todos, recorrió todos los cuartos; pero no encontró a nadie, por ninguna parte. Nada.

- ¿Pero donde diablos están todos?.- se preguntó sintiéndose aún somnoliento. Tal vez había ocurrido algo, alguna emergencia, algún ataque inesperado, algún... algo.

- No... – pensó en voz alta.- Si algo hubiera pasado, me habrían despertado, ¿verdad?, a menos que no pudieran... no, no lo creo... talvez... – fue hasta la sala, el televisor estaba apagado, el sofá frío. Ni rastros de comida basura ni envoltorios que delataran la presencia de alguno de sus hermanos. Sentía que se ponía nervioso.- ¡¡si esto es una broma, no es gracioso!!!- gritó, pero nadie respondió.

Intentó encender algunas luces, pero el interruptor no respondió. Comenzaba a sentir aquella desagradable sensación en el estomago que le indicaba que algo desproporcionadamente malo estaba ocurriendo...

Vagó por todos los cuartos una vez más, sin ninguna novedad. Sin darse cuenta, estaba otra vez frente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Se detuvo ahí, mirando el suelo, pensativo. ¿debía ir a buscarlos? ¿ y a dónde?. En ninguna parte había una pista que le indicara donde podían estar sus hermanos... levantó la vista suspirando, y su corazón se detuvo.

A solo unos metros de él, una pequeña niña estaba de pie, inmóvil, justo frente a sí.

Tenía el cabello largo, muy largo y negro, estaba descalza... apenas si podía ver su rostro, pero su piel resplandecía muy blanca en la oscuridad, "casi como un espectro", pensó, pero de inmediato sacudió esa idea de su mente.

Llevaba un vestido de color claro, pero muy sucio y ajado. Leo pensó que lo más probable era que se hubiera caído por una alcantarilla abierta, y llegado hasta ahí... tal vez hasta se había hecho daño.

La muchacha tenía que estar al tanto también de su presencia, sin embrago, no había dicho nada aún, ni un grito de sorpresa o de miedo o algo... ni siquiera se había movido. Leonardo parecía haberse alterado más que ella al encontrarse.

La niña tenía la vista fija en el suelo, las puntas de sus pies desnudos estaban una contra la otra, y retorcía nerviosamente los dedos de sus manos. Parecía tan indefensa... "debía de estar demasiado asustada para reaccionar", se dijo.

Leo la observó por unos segundos, en silencio..

Definitivamente había algo raro en ella. Algo perturbador.

Pero sólo era una niña... una niña perdida en un extraño lugar, lejos de sus padres, enfrentando a un extraño ser verde.

Sonaba bien y casi se sintió más tranquilo. Pero aún estaba el problema: ¿de dónde había salido y cómo devolverla ahí?.

Leo tuvo que obligarse a abrir la boca.

- ¿c-cómo llegaste aquí?... ¿de donde vienes pequeña?.

No hubo respuesta.

Su mirada seguía clavada en el piso. Leonardo pensó que si él estaba sorprendido de verla ahí, ella estaría petrificada de ver a una tortuga gigante... Quiso acercarse, pero algo se lo impidió. Descubrió que sus pies se habían clavado al piso, involuntariamente.

Algo, en lo poco de rostro que podía ver de la niña, le hizo desistir abruptamente de intentar acercarse: la vieja y conocida sensación de peligro había subido de 0 a 100 en sólo unos segundos, obligándolo a ponerse en alerta, aún sin comprender por qué.

Cada segundo que pasaba frente a la niña, más inquieto se sentía...

"Atácala, atácala ahora que estas a tiempo", gritaba una vocecita en la parte trasera de su cabeza...

La sacudió con fuerza. Solo era una niña. No podía atacarla...

- ¿Niña? ¿estas bien?- no hubo respuesta. La pequeña solo estaba ahí, sin hacer el menor movimiento. Ni siquiera lo miraba, y de alguna forma, no quería que lo hiciera tampoco...

Comenzaba a sentir que si tenía que pasar un segundo más frente a esa chica, saldría corriendo y al diablo con la compostura.

Entonces vio algo.

Algo acababa de pasar veloz tras él. Pudo sentir su presencia incluso antes de verlo. Sonrió.

Quien quiera que fuera, no sabía nada del sigilo: trataba de permanecer oculto, pero sus propios movimientos lo habían delatado.

De modo que alguien más estaba en la guarida... "demasiados extraños en la guarida para una sola noche", pensó.

Todo su cuerpo se puso en guardia, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, sólo volvió la vista, buscando con el rabillo del ojo.

A su izquierda. Ahí estaba.

Volvía a pasar como una sombra... Leo no se movió, pero su mano se deslizó suavemente hacia las fundas en su espalda...

Si, tal como pensó, era un hombre: un tipo alto, de negro, apenas si lo distinguía con la escasa luz, pero era suficiente para saber que estaba ahí y se movía... de un lado para el otro.

Leo frunció el ceño ante los extraños movimientos del extraño. Al principio había pensado que se acercaba a él. Pero no.

El sujeto se movía de una pared a otra de ese extremo de la sala, arrastrando los pies, muy lentamente, como si rondara...

Sus brazos, le colgaban a los lados y llegaban más allá de sus rodillas, ¡casi podía tocar sus tobillos!... tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia debajo de modo que no podía ver su rostro.

Pero si él estaba al tanto de sus movimientos, el extraño lo estaba también de los suyos.

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿qué demonios es esto?" la voz en su cabeza no paraba de hablar..., trató de ignorarla y concentrarse sólo en lo inminente.

El sujeto se detuvo. Como si le hubiere oído, dejó de moverse por completo, sólo se quedó de pie, en línea recta hacia él, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Leo tampoco se movió y sólo lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, con el brazo inmóvil en dirección a la espada, dispuesto a arrancarla de su funda ante el menor movimiento del extraño.

El silencio y la quietud se hacían insoportables. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su cuerpo estaba listo para saltar, pero las voces en su cabeza, la estampida de pensamientos angustiantes, le hacían difícil concentrarse: "¿dónde están los otros?, ¿dónde están los otros?".... su propia respiración zumbaba en sus oídos.

Y entonces, el extraño comenzó a moverse.

Con un leve gesto, muy lentamente, el sujeto de negro giró sólo la cabeza, sin mover el resto del cuerpo... su cara solo era un manchón negro en la oscuridad de la sala, un manchón que miraba fijamente en su dirección...

Leo sintió frío en todo el cuerpo. La forma en que el extraño movía su cuerpo, tan sinuosa, tan lentamente... no podía predecir su próximo movimiento.

Decidió atacarlo de una vez y volvió el cuerpo hacía él.

Fue así como pudo darse cuenta que, en realidad, el sujeto no lo estaba mirando a él... estaba mirando a la niña.

Casi lo había olvidado... la extraña niña que aún estaba de pie a sus espaldas, la que había salido de la nada... La misma que tenía sus ojos clavados en su espalda. Podía sentir su mirada.

Sabía que finalmente terminaría haciéndolo, pero no quería: no quería voltearse a verla, pero no podría evitarlo, su cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo...

En un solo movimiento, sacó la espada de la funda y volteó hacia la niña... sentía su propia respiración, los latidos de su corazón, un zumbido en los oídos, el sudor frío. Estaba asustado y no sabía por qué.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la niña.

La espada cayó de sus manos... sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban, retrocedió...

No había nada.

En los ojos de la niña, no había nada...

... sólo dos cuencas vacías... como dos pozos profundos, que lo miraban...

Entonces, abrió la boca en una sonrisa. Tampoco había nada ahí, como si la nada se hubiera puesto una máscara...

Miró dentro y fue cómo caer en un abismo... caer en un pozo profundo sin aire y sin luz... sofocarse....

La niña comenzó a caminar hacía atrás, alejándose, por un túnel que no recordaba que existiere... retrocedió hasta que desapareció en las sombras.

Leo se quedó mirando en su dirección, como hipnotizado.

No podía apartar la vista aún cuando ya no había nadie ahí. Por un momento, olvidó todo lo demás... la visión de esas cuencas vacías, de ese negro profundo y sin fin...

Pero todavía no estaba solo. El otro sujeto aún estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo respirar.

Leo se volvió a verlo. Ya no estaba lejos como antes.

Ahora estaba precisamente junto a él.

De alguna forma había avanzado sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba tan cerca que le bastaba con estirar el brazo para tocarlo... sonreía.

Todo lo que había en ese rostro era una enorme y estática sonrisa... no había nada más.

Leo retrocedió.

- Están muertos.- dijo, y sus labios no se movieron, la sonrisa no se alteró.- Están todos muertos... muertos... muertos...

Leo corrió.

Si hubiera podido, hubiera gritado, pero nada salía de su garganta, apenas si podía respirar... corrió sin dirección sintiendo que el corazón se saldría disparado por su boca en cualquier momento. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el laboratorio de Donatello.

Se apoyó en el mesa de trabajo y trató de controlar su respiración.

Recordó que había dejado caer una de sus armas...

- ¿q-que está pasando...? ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?!.- se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta y ésta sonó temblorosa.

Un celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sentía muy cerca.

Lo encontró bajo la mesa de trabajo. Contestó y del otro lado salió una voz que era casi un chillido histérico...

- ¡Leo!!, ¿eres tu?... ayúdanos... por favor... e-esto es horrible... oh Dios... no ...- sentía como la voz se ahogaba entremedio de unos lloriqueos nerviosos...

- ¿Donatello? ¿eres tu? ¿dónde están?

- Nos... nos matará... no estamos solos ... nooo, ¡oh, Dios mío!... no.. ¡Miguel, no!...- Lo siguiente que oyó fue un ruido acuoso, como un chapoteo y un grito ahogado.

- ¡¡Don!!, ¡¡Donatello!!- La comunicación se había cortado.

Se giró sobre sí mismo... frente a sí solo había oscuridad. Salió corriendo sin saber en realidad a donde se dirigía.

Llegó hasta el punto donde había encontrado a la niña. Se detuvo. Buscó en el suelo, pero su katana ya no estaba. No se detuvo a hacer preguntas, ya no pensaba en nada sino en encontrarlos.

Sacó la otra de la funda y se adentró en un túnel oscuro, (¿De donde había salido ese túnel?), no importaba, de alguna forma, sabía que era la dirección correcta..

No tuvo que ir muy lejos. Al final había luz, un recodo del túnel estaba iluminado.

Se acercó lentamente, seguro de que no hacía ningún ruido.

La luz provenía de otro túnel que se conectaba con el actual. Se detuvo en la boca del túnel iluminado. Escuchó.

Nada.

Entonces entró.

Sólo le tomó un par de segundos recorrer el lugar con la vista...

Sus rodillas flaquearon hasta que cedieron bajo su peso y calló. Su rostro fue desfigurándose hasta adquirir una mueca mezcla de asombro y horror...

Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder apartar la vista de lo que veía.

- Lastima que no estabas aquí.- dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas.- Te estuvimos esperando... ellos te esperaron... pero tardaste mucho.

Leo ni siquiera volteó a mirar. Sus brazos estaban caídos, sin vida... su rostro, desencajado...

Del piso del túnel salían una gruesas ramas, como un árbol que hubiese crecido desde el fondo de la tierra atravesando el alcantarillado, atravesando ese túnel y abriéndose paso hacía arriba.

Todo su tronco estaba revestido de enorme espinas, cónicas, puntiagudas... y sus hermanos colgaban de ellas, atravesados ... la sangre corría por el tronco del árbol, bañaba toda la habitación, las paredes, el techo... había sangre por todos lados...

- R-Raphael...- Pero él no podía contestar, su cuello estaba atravesado, sus ojos en blanco mirando a la nada...

- Oh... por Dios....- Junto a él, estaba Donatello... su cuerpo había sido abierto de arriba abajo y colgaba ahí, como un trofeo...

La sangre. La sangre estaba por todos lados... incluso en sus manos, en sus piernas...

De su garganta surgió un grito desgarrador... ,

Cuando logró apartar la vista y ponerse de pie, su voz aún rebotaba en las paredes.

Con los dientes apretados, volteó lentamente... aun sostenía la katana.

Tras él estaba la niña, con sus ojos vacíos... en sus manos sostenía la cabeza de Miguelangel; su rostro se había quedado congelado en una mueca de terror.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría que la pusiera?- preguntó la voz infantil.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todavía retumbaba el grito en sus oídos. Apenas si podía respirar... miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la biblioteca.

- P-pesadilla...- dijo tragando aire.- Fue una pesadilla, sólo eso... – se tocó el rostro... estaba mojado... tenía lagrimas en los ojos... – Pero fue tan real...

La angustia se apoderó de él. De un salto se puso de pie y salió de la habitación hacía la sala. Cuando llegó ahí dio un suspiro de alivio: la TV estaba encendida y podía ver la nuca de Miguelangel sobresalir del respaldo del sofá.

Se frotó la frente. Por un momento había pensado que...

Caminó hacía el sofá.

- eh... Miguel, ¿que estas viendo?... – Miguel no respondió.

- ¿Te quedaste dormido de nuevo frente al televisor?.- Leo rodeó el sofá y se puso frente a éste...

La cabeza de Miguelangel estaba sobre una montaña de cojines, encima del sofá. Era todo lo que había de él.

Leonardo retrocedió ahogando un grito y tropezó con la mesa del café. Cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas y sus ojos quedaron mirando fijamente los de Donatello, que pendía del techo con una cuerda alrededor de su cuello.

Leonardo se arrastró por el suelo, alejándose del cuerpo que oscilaba, de un lado para otro, de un lado para otro...

- ¡mira lo que encontré!- al sentir la voz a sus espaldas se puso de pie de un salto.

Raphael estaba en el sofá, sentado junto a la cabeza de Miguel... con la mirada perdida. Tras él estaba el maestro Splinter, sosteniendo una de sus Katanas... instintivamente, Leo las buscó, pero ninguna de ellas estaba en su funda.

El maestro blandió la espada sobre su cabeza. En un rápido movimiento, tomó la cabeza de Raphael y la tiró hacía atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello. El extremo de la katana lo cortó limpiamente. La sangró manó a borbotones.

- ¡¡¿¿PERO QUE HA HECHO??!!- gritó Leo, no dando crédito a lo veía. El rostro del maestro sonreía maliciosamente... sus ojos estaban desenfocados... su rostro era el de un desquiciado. Al escuchar a Leonardo, soltó una carcajada histérica, dejando caer la espada ensangrentada y dando un salto hacía atrás, se alejó de él, corriendo hasta perderse de vista, sin dejar de reírse...

Los ojos de Leonardo no podían separase del cuerpo de Raphael. Haciendo un esfuerzo se alejó, retrocedió hasta que un muro le impidió continuar... sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- No... esto no puede estar pasando... esto no puede ser real...- cerró los ojos con fuerza.- tiene que ser un sueño, todavía estoy soñando, todavía estoy soñando, todavía estoy soñando...

Volvió a abrir los ojos.

Sobre el sofá no había nada. Donatello no colgaba de una esquina, Raphael no había sido degollado...

Todo estaba como antes. Tampoco estaba la Katana cubierta de sangre.

Leonardo se puso lentamente de pie.

-¿ que... que está... pasando?- preguntó al aire.- ¡¡¡¿¿Qué está pasando??!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie respondió.

Intentó avanzar, pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado. Levantó la cabeza, un ruido incesante comenzaba a crecer y crecer, se sentía cada vez más cerca... era como si alguien diera de puñetazos sobre algo de madera.

Inconscientemente siguió el origen del ruido con la vista: en medio de la sala había una puerta negra, una puerta negra de madera que no había visto antes ahí, pero que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Alguien, al otro lado de esa puerta, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, casi haciéndola saltar de sus goznes.

- Quiere entrar. – dijo una suave voz cerca de él. No la reconoció, pero tenía miedo de mirar.

Además, no sabía si de verdad la escuchaba o era algo que sólo estaba en su cabeza. El peso de una mano en su hombro contestó la pregunta.

Aún así no se volvió a mirar, sus ojos estaban clavados en la puerta que de un momento a otro saltaría en mil pedazos.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó. Escuchó a alguien reír.

- Quiere entrar. Y es tu culpa, tú lo dejaste.

- ¿yo?...- nadie respondió pero aún sentía esa mano sobre su hombro.- ¿dónde están mis hermanos?.

- Muertos...- Leo quitó la mano de su hombro y tiró de ella lo suficiente como para quebrarla. Se volteó a enfrentar al extraño, pero de pronto se encontró de pie frente a su propia imagen.

Estaba parado frente a sí mismo.

- ... o pronto lo estarán.- continuó su replica. Leo sintió que estaba a solo dos pasos de perder la cordura. Su imagen sonreía.

- Mira lo que encontré.- en cada mano tenía una de sus Katanas.- Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada... yo no al menos.- la imagen de sí mismo le extendió las armas. Leo las tomó, casi inconscientemente.

- Pero no te servirán de nada. Nunca saldrás de aquí...- le dijo. Leo iba a golpear a su copia, pero ya no estaba ahí.

- En cambio, nosotros nos divertiremos... – dijo su voz, desde la nada, retumbando en el lugar.

De nuevo estaba solo en medio de la sala. La puerta negra también había desaparecido, pero aún sentía los golpes, resonando en alguna parte.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los golpes todavía retumbaban en su mente y se encontró mirando el piso de la biblioteca...

- Pesadilla... – dijo una voz en su cabeza.- sólo fue una pesadilla...

Lentamente miró a su alrededor. Junto a él había un celular que comenzaba a sonar. Contestó, casi sin pensarlo.

- ¡Leo!!, ¿eres tu?... ayúdanos... e-esto es horrible... oh Dios... no saldremos vivos... – Lentamente el celular se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo.

-----------

Continuara...


	3. Extrañas Actitudes

**Disclaimer:** las tortugas no me pertenecen y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**III.- Extrañas actitudes.**

* * *

Raphael acababa de decidir que era suficiente de aporrear el saco de práctica y lo dejó en paz por fin. Cogió la toalla del piso, se la puso alrededor del cuello y se dirigió a la sala.

Allí no había nadie, pero sentía risas y gritos provenientes de alguna parte. Encontró a Don en su laboratorio.

- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿qué son esas risas?- Don no se molestó en levantar la vista , estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un libro.

- Ehh... no sé y son April y Miguel... practicando, o algo así... – Nuevamente se escucharon risas y gritos y pisadas como de muchos corriendo por todas partes.

Raphael se volteó, tras él venía Miguel con April todavía riéndose.

- ¿Te das cuenta? – dijo ella de repente, poniéndose seria.- ¡no practicamos nada!.

- Si, pero disfrutaste de mi encantadora personalidad... además, el twister desarrolla tus reflejos. - respondió Miguel con una gran sonrisa.

- Si, claro...

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros.

- ¿Dónde está Leo?- preguntó Raphael molesto.

- Estaba en la biblioteca, lo vi ahí, pero eso fue hace horas... – contestó April. Donatello por fin levantó la cabeza del libro.

- Ah si, meditando... ¿estaba solo?

- Eh si... creo.- las otras tres tortugas se miraron. Raphael sonrió.

- Creo que alguien se metió en problemas.- April los miró sin comprender. Don se puso de pie y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

- Se supone que no debemos meditar solos... – explicó Don a April.

- ¿ah si?... Ya veo. Pero... ¿es tan grave?

- No... no lo sé en realidad, no es nada del otro mundo, se supone que es una técnica para direccionar tu energía ... de cualquier forma, Splinter fue muy enfático cuando nos lo prohibió...

Cuando llegaron, lo encontraron dormido en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en los estantes.

- Oh mira, está durmiendo. ¿No es tierno?.- Raphael se acercó y se inclinó muy cerca de él.- Como un gran y enorme bebé verde... – Tomó aire y se disponía a despertarlo a lo bestia cuando Miguel lo detuvo. Su expresión era seria.

- No hermano. Esto debe hacerse apropiadamente.- luego se volvió hacia April.- ¿No tendrás por casualidad lápiz de labios, sombra de ojos, algo de máscara facial?, hasta un delineador seria suficiente...

- Ok, esto es raro... – todos se volvieron a ver de qué hablaba Donatello. Éste hizo que fijaran su atención en el hombro de Leonardo. Luego lo remeció suavemente. Nada pasó. Luego lo remeció violentamente y tampoco esta vez nada pasó. La siguiente vez lo tomó por ambos hombros y lo agitó en todas direcciones pero no había caso, seguía dormido.- Está dormido, sin duda, pero no puedo despertarlo...

Miguelangel alzó una ceja.

- A ver... – se acercó a Leo y tronó los dedos frente a su cara. Leo pareció arrugar la frente, pero no despertó.

- He ahí el porqué un estudiante no debe meditar sin la guía del maestro.- Todos estaban tan ocupados de Leo que ninguno notó la presencia de la anciana rata cuando entró. Al oír su voz se sobresaltaron, retrocediendo y dejándole espacio.

Splinter observó a su alumno dormido en el piso con expresión severa. Luego se inclinó sobre él.

- Tal parece que se ha quedado atrapado en un sueño profundo: es lo que ocurre cuando se medita sin dominar las técnicas, después no se puede deshacer el trance... – Splinter movió su mano en dirección a la frente de Leo, pero al instante retrocedió sobresaltado: Leonardo acababa de abrir los ojos y sostenía con su mano la del maestro, evitando que éste se acercara.

- No te atrevas a tocarme... – Murmuró éste con los dientes apretados, en un tono apenas audible. Su rostro lucía amenazador... la rata abrió grandes los ojos.

- ¿Leonardo?...- exclamó anonadada. Éste sostuvo su mirada, todos observaban expectantes aquella extraña escena. Pero de pronto el rostro de Leo se relajó, abrió su mano y dejó escapar la de su maestro. Éste retrocedió, aún extrañado. Leonardo miró en todas direcciones, a cada uno de los presentes, como si los viera por primera vez... finalmente sacudió la cabeza...

- L-lo siento... lo siento maestro... yo... creo que aún estaba dormido...

- Está bien. – Lo interrumpió secamente Splinter, poniéndose de pie. Lentamente, Leo hizo lo mismo. Estando de pie, observó a todos en la habitación con aún más interés... luego observó sus propias manos, como con asombro...

- Verde... – murmuró. Raphael lo miró con extrañeza.

- Si, además mutante y ninja... ¿algún otro descubrimiento que quieras compartir?- Leonardo se volvió rápidamente a verlo... su expresión era la misma que tenía al despertar, parecía furioso. Raphael no pudo evitar retroceder ante la inusual reacción. Pero casi de inmediato, el rostro de Leo volvió a ser el de siempre.

- Yo... creo que necesito tomar algo de aire... si me disculpan...- se volvió hacia el maestro y éste asintió. Después de hacer un saludo, Leo dejó la habitación.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

- Se veía algo... extraño.- Comentó Donatello, pensativo.

- Oh, ese sí es un comentario científico.- Raphael pasó por su lado, dándole un empujón con el hombro.- Maestro Splinter... – pero antes que pudiera continuar, el maestro se encogió de hombros.

- Ya se los he dicho, la experiencia de la meditación puede ser muy perturbadora cuando no se tiene dominio de ella... por eso es que está prohibida a los estudiantes... tal vez sólo necesite algo de aire. Dejémoslo así por ahora... – diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

- Ay si... a mi ya me habría puesto a limpiar todo este lugar con un cepillo de dientes por mucho menos que eso...- comentó Raphael una vez que el maestro se hubo perdido de vista, pero nadie le prestó demasiada atención.

Unas horas después, April anunció que se iba y los tres restantes volvieron a su cosas como siempre. Leo aún no regresaba.

Miguel corrió hasta el sofá y se arrojó en él de un salto, encendiendo la Tv. Dio vuelta por algunos canales y cuando finalmente eligió algo que ver, un boletín noticioso de ultima hora interrumpió las transmisiones. Raph y Don se acercaron junto al sofá.

"_Un explicable hecho delictual ha dejado perpleja a la policía esta noche, el móvil nos entregará mas informaciones..._

_Así es estudios, desde el Museo de Historia Antigua de la ciudad, fue robada una valiosísima pieza de arte cuya antigüedad, según los científicos, se remonta a los principios de la historia del hombre como civilización... se trata de un objeto único por el misterio que encierra su antigüedad y que hasta hoy no ha podido ser dilucidado... La policía asegura que este atraco es obra de expertos, ya que lograron burlar las alarmas y las cámaras de vigilancia no pudieron detectarlos... también fueron encontrados los cuerpos de los guarias, quienes habrían sido asesinados... "._ La pantalla mostró la imagen del objeto robado, era una especie de esfera, no mayor que la palma de un hombre, de un color dorado transparente.

Miguel apagó la Tv.

- ¿Pero quien haría todo eso por una tonta canica?- preguntó bostezando.

- No es solo una tonta canica, Miguel. – Contestó Don a lo cual Raphael entornó los ojos y comenzó a alejarse de ahí.- Se trata de la esfera dorada de Leng, es la reliquia más antigua jamás encontrada, más antigua que las pirámides, más antigua que los anfiteatros griegos, más antigua que...

- Ok, ok, ya te entendí. O sea que debe valer mucho...

- Si, pero su valor más importante es científico... en realidad nadie sabe todavía qué es o qué es lo que hace... pero ha estado dando vueltas por siglos sin sufrir el menor daño... el nombre se lo dieron por el lugar en el que lo encontraron y ...

- ¡¡ya era hora de que te aparecieras!!!- los gritos de Raphael interrumpieron la eximia explicación de Donatello. Tanto él como Miguel se volvieron a ver que ocurría.

Leonardo acababa de llegar después de horas de ausencia y estaba en el centro del patio de entrenamiento.

Ninguno de ellos lo había sentido regresar.

Lucía como si hubiese corrido todo el camino de vuelta: respiraba agitadamente y parecía muy tenso.

Pero fue su mirada lo que les llamó la atención: enojada, ceñuda y sombría y nunca alzaba la cabeza, como si escondiese su rostro. Miró fijamente a Raphael, visiblemente molesto.

De ordinario, Leo estaba siempre calmado, rara vez lo habían visto molesto o enojado con alguno de ellos. Ahora parecía a punto de perder el control sólo por el comentario de Raphael.

Pero, sorpresivamente, su rostro volvió a relajarse, dejando sólo una media sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mi... hermano?- Raphael frunció el ceño. Se estaba molestando, pero trató de dejarlo pasar. Puso una mano en su hombro, amigablemente.

- Estas de mal humor ¿eh, hermanito?.- Leo miró alternativamente la mano en su hombro y el rostro de Raphael, con una mueca de desprecio.

- Tu deberías saberlo, tu inventaste el mal humor... – Contestó con desagrado, haciendo a un lado la mano de Raphael de un manotazo.

Raphael alzó una ceja "interesante", se dijo, "Estamos agresivos, ¿porqué será?... probemos."

- ¿Acaso hice algo para molestarte?.- preguntó, sonriendo.

- Si, atravesarte en mi camino... ¿desde cuándo te preocupa molestar a alguien?.

- No me preocupa y te recomiendo que no lo olvides... – el rostro de Leo se endureció.

- Fuera de mi camino. No querrás pelear conmigo. Créeme.

Raphael no respondió. Sabía que hablaba en serio, que pelearía si lo provocaba. Su cuerpo parecía listo para saltar ante el menor estimulo.

Era Leo quien definitivamente quería pelear.

Raro. Muy raro.

- No sé que te traes,- dijo al fin.- pero te estas portando un poquito extraño... ¿no te parece? .- Raphael lo miró a los ojos.- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?.

Por unos instantes, ambos se lanzaron miradas amenazadoras, el ambiente era tenso y ni Miguel ni Donatello se atrevían a decir una palabra desde donde estaban. Finalmente, Leo desvió la mirada y pasó junto a Raphael.

- Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia.- dijo simplemente, en voz muy baja y profunda.- Sólo no te metas conmigo, y no habrá problemas, tortuga.

Raphael arrugó la frente, evaluaba seriamente la posibilidad de darle un par de golpes. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Pero lo dejó ir.

Por unos vagos instantes le pareció que, por una vez, Leo estaba actuando como él, y él actuando como Leo: siempre era éste último quien trataba de evitar la pelea cuando se enfrentaban, ahora era él quien trataba de evitarla. Extraño.

Ninguno de los dos estaba actuando normal, entonces.

Leo se encaminó hacia su habitación y se encerró ahí.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros.

- Tal vez debas hacer lo que dice y dejarlo en paz por un tiempo... – sugirió Donatello cuidadosamente. Raphael se volvió hacia él con un gruñido.

- No me gusta esto...

- Es normal, a ti no te gusta nada...- siguió Miguel- ... quizás solo esté estresado, déjalo tranquilo, tortuga.- Raphael los miró a ambos, enojado y le dirigió un gruñido amenazador a Miguel antes de retirarse.

Miguel y Donny se encogieron de hombros y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Después de unas horas de intensa televisión, a Miguel le entró sueño. Miró la hora: cerca de las doce. Optó por irse a dormir, apagó el aparato, se puso de pie y se encaminó al cuarto de baño.

Una vez en él vio su imagen en el espejo. Se sonrió a sí mismo y se guiñó un ojo. Después tomó su cepillo de dientes. Estaba en eso cuando sintió mucho frío.

Los drenajes no eran precisamente un lugar cálido, siempre había un aire húmedo y frío, pero la temperatura estaba tan baja que podía ver su propio aliento... comenzó a tiritar.

- P-pero si es verano... – se dijo a sí mismo. Dejó el cepillo y tomó una toalla y se la puso de abrigo. Se volteó y la toalla resbaló de su espalda: al voltearse sus ojos se encontraron con los de una figura humana, un hombre que lo miró fijamente, con ojos tristes... justo antes de desaparecer.

Miguel permaneció petrificado unos segundos antes de salir corriendo y gritando en dirección a la sala.

- ¡fantasma! ¡fantasma!... –sin darse cuenta llegó hasta a la habitación de Don y se metió en ella encendiendo la luz. Donatello lo miró con ojos soñolientos.

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos a la luz. Miguel gesticuló con los brazos, abrió la boca, pero de ella no salía ningún sonido. Finalmente, saltó sobre la cama, agarró la frazada y se cubrió con ella.

- ¡veo gente muerta!.- Don lo observó por unos instantes, luego volvió a recostarse.

- Bien, te daré puntos por eso. Ahora devuélveme la frazada, tengo frío.

- ¡no!, ¡es en serio!, ¡¡¡hay un fantasma en el baño!!!

- Si y la semana pasada había un cocodrilo gigante en el drenaje y la anterior a esa...

- No, tienes que creerme... ¡y sí hay un cocodrilo gigante en el drenaje!

- Ok, ok.

- Don... – Donatello abrió sólo un ojo y con una mano agarró a Miguel por la nuca y lo atrajo hacía sí.

- No hay fantasmas en el baño. Tuviste una pesadilla, pero por sobretodo, no hay un cocodrilo gigante en el drenaje. Lo único que hay es una tortuga con sueño que se pone de muy mal humor si no duerme lo suficiente...

- Pero y ¿el fantasma?...

- Buenas noches Miguel.- diciendo esto apagó la luz. Miguel se vio a oscuras y ,miró hacia todos lados mordiéndose las uñas.

- Esta bien... no hay fantasmas...- diciendo esto abandonó la habitación, lentamente, mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones...- ... no hay fantasmas, no hay fantasmas...

Donatello buscó su frazada y se cubrió con ella, de pronto hacía mucho frío en la habitación. Ni siquiera prestó atención a la figura que lo observaba de pie en uno de los rincones de su cuarto...

Raphael se despertó sobresaltado... estaba seguro de haber oído voces... si. Todavía las oía. Como murmullos, dentro de su propia habitación. No hizo el menor movimiento. Entrecerró los ojos y esperó a que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Ahora lo escuchaba claramente, alguien estaba en su habitación, más de alguien, al menos dos personas... las sentía sobre él... podía oírlos hablar.

En un rápido movimiento, estiró la mano hasta el interruptor de la luz y se puso de pie de un salto sobre la cama.

La luz estaba encendida, pero no había nada ahí. Esperó unos segundos, pero nada pasó. Se relajó y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y miró hacia el lado. Se encontró mirando el rostro de una pálida mujer, semitransparente, cuya mitad inferior del cuerpo pasaba a través de la cama.

Con un grito salió disparado hacia atrás.

La mujer lo siguió, alargó el brazo, asiendo su muñeca, Raphael sintió su frío contacto...

La aparición movía los labios, pero de ellos no salía ninguna palabra... luego fue desvaneciéndose lentamente.

Raphael quedó sentado en el suelo con expresión perpleja y el brazo aún estirado, como lo había dejado la figura.

- No... dime que no son fantasmas... cualquier cosa menos fantasmas... extraterrestres, puedo soportarlo, pero no fantasmas... – murmuró. De pronto sintió un grito. Salió disparado de su habitación.

Encontró a Donatello fuera de su cuarto, sobresaltado y con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Corrió hacia él.

- eh... un... ah.... – respiraba entrecortadamente y no lograba modular.

- ¿Una figura, semitransparente, con cara patética que después desaparece?.- preguntó Raphael ansioso. Don agitó la cabeza afirmativamente. En eso salió Miguel de su cuarto, envuelto en su frazada, se veía algo pálido.

- ¿verdad que no habían fantasmas? ¿verdad que no?... espero que ahora me creas lo del cocodrilo.- Raphael miró a Miguel y después a Don..

- Miguel cree que hay un cocodrilo gigante en el drenaje.- Explicó Donatello. Raphael lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos

- Sí lo hay. Yo lo he visto.- Don los miró perplejos por unos segundos y después agitó la cabeza.

- No, esto no puede ser, no es posible que sean fantasmas... debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto.

- Si, el drenaje está embrujado...

- Lo que nos faltaba.

- No, no está embrujado... –Los tres pegaron un respingo, como siempre, no habían notado la presencia de Splinter sino hasta cuando estaba frente a ellos. Miguel se puso más pálido de lo que estaba. – Pero algo extraño ocurre...- siguió la rata- ... puedo sentirlo...

- Y yo pude verlo... ¿qué está... – Raph no pudo continuar, de golpe todo quedó a oscuras.

- Se fue la luz!

- No me digas...

- ¡nooo!, ¿no se dan cuenta?, esta es la parte en que el fantasma vengativo comienza a cobrar sus victimas: ¡cuando vuelva la luz uno de nosotros habrá desaparecido!, ¡y seguro que seré yo!

- Cálmate Miguelito, el personaje cómico siempre consigue salvarse... mejor acompáñame a revisar los fusibles...

- ¡no!, ¡pésima idea! ¿es que no ves películas? Siempre que el grupo se separa comienzan a desaparecer uno por uno, debemos permanecer juntos ¡y todos deben protegerme a mi!... – Don lo tiró de la bandana y se lo llevó con él.

- Miguelangel tiene razón, sin embargo... – Dijo el maestro a Raphael cuando se quedaron solos.

- ¿ En serio cree que el fantasma vengativo...?

- ¡Eso no!. Me refiero a que debemos permanecer juntos. ¿dónde está tu hermano Leonardo?

- Esa es una buena pregunta...- junto con decir esto se encaminó a su habitación.

- Miguel, quítate, ¡no puedo caminar así!- Miguelangel caminaba pegado a la espalda de Don, todavía cubierto de pies a cabeza con la frazada, mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones.

- ¿por qué siempre tienen que estar tan lejos los fusibles? ¿por qué siempre tiene que haber alguien que quiere ir a arreglar los fusibles? ¿por qué no esperamos todos juntos en la sala a que amanezca y después venimos a arreglar los fusibles? ¿por qué...?

- ¿Te quieres callar?, además ahí está la caja con los fusibles... – Don pegó un empujón a Miguel, tratando de sacárselo de encima, abrió su bolsa de trucos y sacó una linterna con la que apuntó a la caja...

- mmm, ya veo cuál es el problema, esto es muy fácil... – sostuvo la linterna entre los dientes mientras trabajaba. Después de unos minutos volvió a cerrar la caja.

- Listo, ahora sólo hay que encender el interruptor y... ¡Miguel te dije que te quitaras de mi espalda!.- Don sentía la presión en su espalda, pero nadie le contestó. De pronto comenzó a notar algo de frío.

- ¿Miguel?.- Nuevamente nadie contestó, pero seguía sintiendo la presión en la espalda, pero era como si algo helado y húmedo se le hubiese pegado. Don sintió un escalofrío en la nuca.

- Ok. Se que me voy a arrepentir de hacer esto, pero... – lentamente, con la linterna en la mano, giró sobre sí mismo... La luz de la linterna iluminó una figura negra, con el rostro cubierto por unas mechas de pelo sucio... parada a sólo centímetros de él.

Involuntariamente, dejó caer la linterna, retrocedió y se precipitó sobre el switch de los fusibles. De inmediato volvió la luz. Volvió a girar sobre sí mismo, pero detrás de él ya no había nada. Suspiró aliviado hasta que notó que algo le faltaba.

- ¿Miguel? – miró a su alrededor, pero él ya no estaba ahí.- ¿Miguelito?, ¿dónde estas?.- Nadie contestó.- ¡Diablos!, parece que tenía razón, desapareció...

Miguelangel estaba seguro de que, de alguna forma, ya no estaba en la guarida.

- No debí haber doblado por ahí... – murmuraba, con los dientes apretados, agarrando la frazada que lo envolvía.- ¡que bien!, de alguna forma me las arreglé para quedarme solo, en un túnel oscuro y húmedo... ¡¿Don?!, ¿Estas por ahí?... ¿hay alguien por ahí?, de preferencia alguien que no sea un difunto caminante, comúnmente llamado fantasma?... ¡hey!, yo conozco este túnel... en la próxima vuelta debería volver a la ... – De pronto se quedó inmóvil. Acaba de sentir pasos, pisadas que se aproximaban en la oscuridad. Instintivamente agarró sus armas... en las paredes del túnel se proyectaba la sombra de algo que en cualquier momento aparecería ante él.

- ¡¡ALTO DEMONIO!!.- gritó una voz.

Miguel abrió los ojos de par en par: no era un fantasma, era nada menos que una humana.

- ¿qué diab...?- comenzó a decir, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

- dije ¡¡ alto demonio!!

- ¿alto demonio? - repitió Miguel en voz baja.- ¿quién eres tu?. La muchacha parecía asustada, pero no retrocedió, frunció el ceño y comenzó a buscar algo en una enorme mochila que llevaba colgada a la espalda, sin perder de vista a Miguel, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

- Ahora verás tu destrucción demonio... sólo aguarda un poco...- La chica ya tenía el brazo hasta el codo dentro de la mochila, revolviendo frenética su contenido.

- Si, ok, pero creo que estas confundi...

- ¡¡Acá está demonio!!, ¡¡el instrumento de tu ruina!!- La muchacha retiró triunfante el brazo de la mochila, llevando en la mano una tira de papel. Miguel entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

- ¿ese es el instrumento de mi destrucción? .- la muchacha no le prestó atención y se lanzó sobre él. Miguel no hizo el menor intento por defenderse... cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la tira de papel pegada en la frente, podía verla frente a los ojos. A Miguel le entraron ganas de reírse, pero descubrió que no podía moverse... sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo y nada le respondía...

- ¿qué es esto?- apenas si podía abrir la boca. La muchacha sonrió, pero de inmediato cambio la expresión de su rostro.

- Esto es extraño... – se acercó, observando con curiosidad a Miguel.- ... se supone que debiste haber explotado... ¿me habré equivocado en algo?.

- ¡¿explotar?!, espera un momento... - Miguel intentó moverse, pero era inútil.

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que usar el método tradicional...

- ¿qué?, ¿qué método tradicional?... – La muchacha volvió a su mochila y extrajo algo como un puñal, corto, pero muy grueso con extrañas inscripciones en la hoja.

- ¡no!, espera ¡no soy un demonio!, ¡estas confundida!... los demonios viven en el drenaje de al lado, aquí sólo hay tortugas...

- ¡¡mientes, demonio!!, ¡¡solo tratas de evitar tu destrucción!!

- ¡¡siii, es ciertoooo!!!!

- A pesar de todo, creo que no será necesario destruirlo por ahora, señorita.- la muchacha se volteó. Miguel no podía moverse, pero reconoció la voz de Splinter a sus espaldas. La muchacha retrocedió con cara de pánico.

- ¡¡una rata!!, ¡¡ una rata gigante!!, ¡¡que habla!!!... – Splinter suspiró.

- Que tenga que pasar por esto siempre... – pero de pronto el rostro de la muchacha se relajó.

- ¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?!- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente.- ¿rata gigante que habla?, ¡¡eres Splinter!!

- El maestro Splinter para ti... – dijo Miguel apenas moviendo los labios.- Bueno, ahora que todos se conocen, ¿creen que podrían considerar desparalizarme?.- Splinter lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Bueeeno...

- ¡no se preocupe maestro!, ya he inmovilizado a este demonio y estaba por eliminarlo...

- oh, es muy tentador señorita... pero como dije antes, no será necesario: no es un demonio, es uno de mis hijos...

- ¿hijos?.- la muchacha paseó la vista de la tortuga a Splinter y de Splinter a la tortuga.

- Si, bueno, es que salí a mi mamá... ahora sácame esto...

- Yo... es que... creí que era un demonio, se parece a uno... – balbuceó la muchacha. Splinter se puso frente a Miguel y examinó la tira de papel que tenía en la frente con atención.

- Mmm, llevaba años que no veía estos sellos... no pensé que hubiera alguien en esta ciudad que supiera usarlos... – Splinter tronó los dedos frente a la cara de Miguel y de inmediato la tira de papel se desprendió de ella. Splinter la cogió en el aire y la examinó, tuvo el tiempo exacto de ver las inscripciones en caracteres japoneses antes de que se deshiciera en una bola de fuego.

Miguel estiró sus piernas y brazos con felicidad. Splinter se volvió hacia la muchacha.

- Me temo, señorita, que me tiene en desventaja.- la muchacha lo miró sin comprender.

- Oh!.- dijo finalmente.- Usted no me conoce, pero probablemente recuerde a mi madre. Tengo entendido que le hizo una visita hace unos años.- el rostro de la muchacha se puso serio. La rata la miró en silencio. Finalmente habló.

- Si. Lo recuerdo. – Splinter asintió con expresión sombría.- será mejor que todos volvamos adentro. Su presencia aquí coincide con mis extraños presentimientos.- La muchacha pareció dudar al principio, pero los siguió.

Raphael avanzó con precaución. La falta de luz no era el problema, ni siquiera la idea de tropezarse con algo sobrenatural vagando por ahí. Era la idea de ir a buscar a Leo... algo había en eso que le ponía los nervios de punta. Se estaba comportando extraño, desde que despertara en la biblioteca,... jamás lo veía de mal humor, jamás buscaba peleas... pero hacía un momento...

Ahí estaba su habitación, sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio absoluto. Raphael sacudió la cabeza. "Esto es una tontería", pensó.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Leo!..- gritó hacia el interior. Nadie respondió.- ¿Leo?, ¿estas aquí?.- Lentamente se metió en la habitación.

Dentro estaba tan oscuro como afuera. Miró hacia la cama. Estaba vacía.

- ¿Buscas algo?.- La voz le hizo pegar un respingo: Leo estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación, no lo había visto antes pero él lo había estado observando desde que entró. Sonreía de una forma que le hizo sentir intranquilo. Trató de ignorarlo...

- ¡Estabas ahí!, ¿por qué no decías nada?. – Leo no contestó, solo lo observaba, en silencio. Raphael retrocedió con extrañeza.

- ¿qué te pasa?.- preguntó. Leo lanzó una tenue risa y apoyó su brazo sobre la rodilla.

- Nada. Ve con los otros, yo te alcanzaré luego... – su voz era más grave de lo usual... en medio de la oscuridad, solo veía el resplandor del blanco de sus ojos... por alguna razón, Raphael sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí cuanto antes...

- ¿Sabias que te estas comportando muy extraño?- sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, gruñendo.

- Si. Lo sé.- respondió Leo con una sonrisa, pero Raphael no pudo oírlo.

No había hecho más que cruzar el umbral cuando la luz regresó. Respiró aliviado. Se dirigió al centro de la sala, justo cuando la puerta de la guarida se abría. Tras ella apareció el maestro, Miguel... y alguien más.

- ¿Y quien es esa?, justo lo que nos faltaba, visitas.- Murmuró para sí.

Donatello llegó junto a él.

- ¿Haz visto a Miguel?, no lo puedo encontrar, estaba ahí, junto a mi y después ya no y ...- Por toda respuesta, Raphael señaló a las tres figuras que se aproximaban.

- Oh. Ahí está.

Miguel avanzó hacia ellos, la muchacha y el maestro se quedaron un poco más atrás, hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Y esta quien es?- preguntó Don en un susurro. Miguel se aproximó a los otros dos, mirando a la muchacha. Ahora con más luz, podía verla mejor: era apenas más alta que ellos, delgada, con el pelo corto y rubio. Usaba gafas y vestía con unos jeans y sweater a rombos. Ah, sí, también cargaba una enorme mochila.

- No tengo idea... personalmente creo que es alguna especie de lunática... pero parece que el maestro la conoce...

- Oh. – exclamaron los otros dos al unísono, mirando en dirección al maestro, quien todavía hablaba con la muchacha. Trataron de pescar algo de la conversación.

- ... si, entiendo. Hay temas que es mejor hablarlos a la luz del día. Además, ya es muy tarde.- decía el maestro. La muchacha asintió.

Ambos se voltearon y descubrieron las miradas de las tortugas. Estas inmediatamente miraron en otra dirección. El maestro les hizo señal de que se acercaran.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Así que estos son sus... eh... hijos, ¿verdad?.- Luego se volvió hacia el maestro y le habló en un tono apenas audible.- ¿de dónde los sacó?, ¿los invocó?, ¿los creo?, ¿son alguna especie de quimera?.- el maestro solo sonrió. Raphael se abalanzó sobre ella y casi pegó su rostro al de la muchacha. Ésta retrocedió sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Algún problema?.

- Jejeje... hola, que tal... no, claro que no.

- Bien. Ahora si fueras tan amable de decirnos quien rayos eres...- gruñó Raphael.

- Esta señorita va a ayudarnos con nuestro problema de... eh... apariciones.- intervino el Maestro.

- Si... – dijo ésta, escabulléndose de Raphael.- Lo primero que debemos hacer es pegar estos sellos... por alguna razón, los espíritus están muy inquietos esta noche...- en su mano tenía una serie de tiras de papel que agitó ante sus ojos.

- Ah, no, olvídalo: no pienso tocar esas cosas.- exclamó Miguelangel. La muchacha lo miró de reojo.

- No será necesario.- le respondió simplemente. Metió su mano al bolsillo y extrajo una cadena brillante de cuyo extremo colgaba un objeto de cristal con forma de diamante. La muchacha lo sostuvo ante sí y lo miró fijamente. El objeto osciló de un lado para otro por uno segundos, luego, por sí solo, se movió hacia delante, tirando de la cadena.- Por ahí.- murmuró la chica: el objeto con forma de diamante indicaba el centro de la habitación.

- El centro de energía está justo en el centro de la habitación ¡buen feng shui!.

- Gracias.- contestó el maestro con una sonrisa. Los demás lo miraron sin comprender. La chica se paró justo en el centro de la habitación y guardó el objeto de cristal nuevamente en su bolsillo. Con ambas manos tomó las tiras de papel con extraños caracteres escritos y los puso en su frente, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a recitar una extraña jerigonza.

- Lo que nos faltaba... – murmuró Raphael. De pronto, la muchacha se quedó en silencio, abriendo las manos y soltando las tiras. Éstas, en vez de caer al suelo, quedaron flotando en el aire, por unos segundos, antes de salir disparadas en todas direcciones de la habitación: una en el norte, otra en el sur, otra en el este y otra en el oeste, y se pegaron firmemente a los muros.

- ¡Listo!.- exclamó triunfante la chica, volviéndose hacia los otros, como si esperase su aprobación.

- Eh... muy bonito... – exclamó Don, creyendo que debía decir algo.

- Si, te doy un diez por eso, pero ¿para qué sirve?.- preguntó molesto Raphael. La muchacha se ajustó los lentes y puso las manos en la cintura.

- Esto, es una barrera espiritual, impedirá que entren más espíritus. Me parece que ya deben haber visto algunos... me encontré con muchos en mi camino hasta acá...- antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Splinter los detuvo.

- Ya les explicaré todo mañana. Por ahora, vayan a descansar y no se preocupen, ya no habrán más sobresaltos.

- Si, pero ella todavía no contesta mi pregunta. – Raphael se dirigió a la muchacha. Ésta lo miró algo asustada.

Oh, si claro. Mi nombre.- La muchacha tomó aire y sus ojos parecieron brillar.- Mi nombre es Muffy, Muffy Simmons.

-----

Continuara...


	4. La CazaDemonios

**IV.- La cazademonios**

- Una ¡¿qué?!- exclamaron al unísono.

Muffy sonrió y tomó asiento en el piso de la sala. Los demás la imitaron, formando un circulo.

- Una cazademonios: atrapo demonios, expulso espíritus, exorcizo almas en pena, deshago hechizos... esa clase de cosas.- la muchacha paseó la vista por las caras de extrañeza y escepticismo.- En serio, eso hago.- las expresiones no variaron para nada.

- ¡Por Dios!, ustedes son tortugas gigantes, ¡debieran estar más dispuestos a creer en cosas extrañas!.- Los tres se miraron entre sí, asintiendo.

- Oookeeey. Y... em... ¿vampiros no?...- preguntó Don, por no encontrar nada mejor que decir. La muchacha pareció dudar.

- Mmmno. ¿qué crees que es esto?, ¿una serie de televisión?.

- Oh. No, claro que no...

- ¡Lo dicho!.- exclamó Raphael poniéndose de pie bruscamente.- Miguelangel, tenías razón.- Luego se volvió a sus hermanos y les habló en voz baja.- Está cucurucú.

- Pues yo también lo pensaría si no hubiera visto esas... cosas apareciéndose por ahí... – respondió Don.

- No sé, lo que sea. En cuanto a mi, esto ya se ha puesto todo lo ridículo que podía ponerse: no sé lo que pasa y francamente no me importa. Me voy a dormir.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación pero a medio camino se detuvo.

Muffy se sobresaltó, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie. Don y Miguel la miraron sin comprender hasta que vieron a Leonardo parado frente a ellos. Raphael se quedó mirándolo de reojo unos segundos y luego siguió su camino.

La chica parecía asustada: Leo la estaba mirando fijamente. Don los miró a ambos alternativamente.

- Tranquila, sólo es otro de la familia, ¿no notas el parecido?.

- Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto.- agregó Miguel- No irás a creer que es un demonio ¿verdad?.- la muchacha los miró a ambos y rió nerviosamente.

- No... Jejeje, claro que no.- sin embargo no se relajó.

Pero incluso para Don y Miguel, la presencia de Leo resultaba algo perturbadora: Sólo estaba ahí de píe, observándolos con insistencia.

De pronto, la habitación se hizo más fría.

- Pasa algo?.- preguntó Donatello. Leo se volvió a verlo, pero no respondió. Don se puso nervioso.- ¿p-por qué me miras así?.- Tampoco hubo respuesta esa vez. Miguel se puso de pie.

- Eh... ¡mira!, tenemos.. eh... visitas...

- Eso veo. – habló finalmente, con un extraño tono en su voz, mucho más grave de lo usual, y arrastrando cada palabra. Muffy sintió escalofríos.

- ¿No le agradan las visitas?- preguntó al oído de Don. Éste se encogió de hombros.

Aunque físicamente, todos los seres tortuga le resultaban exactamente iguales, éste se veía ligeramente más... ¿amenazador?, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar sobre ella...

No le gustaba, definitivamente. No había hecho más que verla, pero al instante deseó que desapareciera de su vista.

La chica frunció el ceño y le devolvió la mirada a Leo. Por unos instantes, sus miradas se enfrentaron. Muffy quería descubrir qué era esa extraña sensación, pero al final terminó apartando la vista: la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas...

"Lo más probable", se dijo a sí misma, "es que sólo sea mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo no le gusten los extraños". Pero eso no la tranquilizó... podía sentir todo el lugar cargado de un aura extraña... lo había sentido desde que se metió a las alcantarillas y lo había sentido mucho más fuerte al entrar en esa guarida. Había creído que con los pergaminos podría proteger el lugar de esa aura, pero ahora volvía a sentirla... y se mezclaba con la desagradable presencia de ese ser ...

Leonardo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, mirándolos a todos, detenidamente. Finalmente, se volvió hacia el maestro.

- Si ya no me necesita, me retiraré.- sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó y se retiró.

Una vez que se hubo ido, todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Bieeen... levanten la mano todos los que crean que eso dio susto.- Miguel levantó ambas manos, Donatello, que todavía miraba hacía el lugar donde había estado Leo hizo lo mismo. Ambos se voltearon a ver al maestro. Éste también tenía una mano en el aire.

- Al parecer... – dijo- ... las cosas no están tan bien con él como pensé. Lo resolveremos por la mañana... – diciendo esto, se puso de pie.- Acomoden por ahí a la señorita Simmons, niños.- dijo antes de retirarse.

Después de un rato, Don volvió trayendo unas frazadas y unos almohadones y comenzó a acomodarlos en el sofá.

- ¿Y qué diablos le pasa a su voz? - preguntó repentinamente Miguel.

- Déjalo en paz, Miguel.

- Pero tienes que reconocer que está actuando... raro.

- Bueno... tal vez esté un poco más callado...

- Y un poco más tenebroso... ¿que es toda esa onda del "señor de las tinieblas"?

- Quizás esté preocupado por algo...

- ¿Y porque simplemente no lo dice?...

- Tal vez ya lo hizo.

- ¿lo hizo?

- Tal vez...

- ¿cuándo?

- Podría haber sido hace cinco segundos atrás y no te habrías dado cuenta... ¿acaso le prestas atención cuando habla?... ¿acaso le prestas atención a alguien cuando habla?...

- Bueeeno... ese es un buen punto.- Don entornó los ojos y se dirigió a Muffy.

- Madame, su cuarto está listo.

- Oh. Gracias. Y... eh..., ¿desde cuándo se está comportando tan extraño su hermano?, sólo por curiosidad...- Don arrugó la frente.

- A ver... creo que desde que... – de pronto su rostro se iluminó.- ... desde que despertó en la biblioteca.- La chica lo miró extrañada. Aparentemente ese era un hecho significativo, por la cara de preocupación de la tortuga. Ésta finalmente se encogió de hombros y Muffy no hizo más preguntas.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado pronto.

Antes de dormirse se habían tomado el tiempo de explicarle a Muffy unas cuantas cosas acerca de ellos, una explicación que incluía accidentes de tránsito, tubos de mutágeno, artes marciales y libros del renacimiento.

Una de las tortugas emergía desde las profundidades de su habitación y miraba soñolienta a su alrededor. Fue hasta la sala y descubrió que su nueva invitada ya estaba despierta y sostenía algo contra su oreja, luego lo miraba y lo arrojaba a un lado molesta.

- Buenas días Muffy.

- Oh... – la chica casi se cayó del sofá al ver a la tortuga.- ... eh... Buenos días Miguelangel.

- Es Donatello...- suspiró con resignación.- ¿tienes algún problema?.

- Eh?... oh no, es sólo este teléfono... no logro comunicarme... – ambos se volvieron al sentir una especie de balbuceo incomprensible: Miguel se aproximaba en un lamentable estado de somnolencia..

- Hola Raphael- saludó Muffy con entusiasmo.

- Es Miguelangel... – le corrigió Donatello. Pero a Miguel no le importó en lo más mínimo. Pasó olímpicamente por su lado, semidormido, seguido por su balbuceos, sin siquiera notarlos. Don se encogió de hombros.

- No es nada hasta después del desayuno, me temo. Lo que por cierto... – Don alzó la cabeza, oliendo el aire. Muffy también lo hizo. Se sentía un aroma a comida.

- Oh si, Donatello se levantó muy temprano, lo vi pasar por aquí, creo que iba a la cocina... no le hizo mucha gracia verme...

- Sobretodo si lo confundiste conmigo... debes hablar de Raphael. Pero ¿cocinando?, ... – una expresión de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro.- ... sólo hace esta clase de cosas cuando algo malo pasa, cuando está muy molesto o cuándo está muy feliz... ¿cuál será, cual será?... – se preguntó mordiéndose las uñas.

Don y Muffy se dirigieron a la cocina. Raphael estaba de espaldas, terminando de cocinar algo en una sartén. Frente a ellos, la mesa estaba perfectamente arreglada: habían seis puestos, y pequeños recipientes con arroz y verduras de todos tipos. Muffy se apresuró a tomar asiento.

- Oh. ¿Un puesto para mi? Y yo que pensé que no te agradaba... Gracias Miguel.- Raphael no se volvió a mirarla, pero casi dejó caer el sartén. Don entornó los ojos.

- Todo esto es muy impresionante, Raphael. ¿Lo hiciste tu solo?.

- No, vinieron los duendes durante la noche, ¡por supuesto que lo hice yo!, sólo quería... algo distinto para el desayuno.

- Realmente te esmeraste.

- Si, está muy bonito. – Agregó Muffy. Raphael comenzó a gruñir.

- Ya basta. Lo hice y punto. Ahora coman ¡sin decir una palabra!.- Don y Muffy acataron la orden y enterraron sus cabezas en sus platos.

- ¡¡Es comida de conejo!!.- Gritó Miguel ni bien consiguió abrir los ojos.

- Es todo lo que necesitas para estar fuerte... y poder soportar los golpes que te daré más tarde... - diciendo esto se acercó a Miguel hasta pegar su frente a la de él.- Así que ahora te lo comerás... ¿está claro?.- Miguel sonrió nerviosamente, agarrando los palitos.

Comenzaron a comer. Don se sorprendió: estaba realmente bueno, incluso Miguel comía con gusto. De pronto éste ultimo se detuvo, con un pedazo de verdura aún colgando de su boca.

- ¡un momento!- todos se volvieron a mirarlo. - ¿arroz, ensaladitas, verduras...? ¡¡¿¿por qué estás cocinando??!!.- Don sonrió.

- Oh, ya entiendo. Está preocupado. Tu sabes... - Raphael miró en otra dirección.

- No sé que quieren decir.- Miguel lo miró divertido.

- Yo creo que siii... – Muffy los miraba sin comprender, Don se acercó y le habló al oído, pero a un volumen que resultaba audible para todos.

- Verás, Raphael está preocupado por Leo, tu sabes, el otro... y cuando está preocupado, en vez de admitirlo, hace cosas irracionales para su personalidad...

- Como cocinar ...

- Claro.

Raphael se puso de pie de un saltó y volvió a ocuparse de la sartén, aunque ya no había nada en ella.

- ¡¡Yo jamás me preocuparía por ese imbécil!!... un par de golpes, eso es lo que se merece... – su voz se iba haciendo menos y menos audible hasta convertirse en una especie de murmullo.

- ¿Ves?.- dijo Don a Muffy.- Con Raphael nunca se sabe porque cuándo está preocupado, se enoja; cuándo está triste, se enoja; cuando está feliz, se enoja; cuándo se siente culpable, se enoja y cuando está enojado, pues se enoja...

- Pero en el fondo...- siguió Miguel.

- ... En el fondo, tras todo ese exterior de tortuga ruda y sin sentimientos...

- ... late un corazón...

- ... ¡de roca sólida!...

- ... ¡si! pero corazón al fin...

- ... porque en el fondo...

- ... es un buen muchacho.

- Muy en el fondo...

Para cuando terminaron de reírse, Raphael ya había roto la cuchara con la cocinaba. Se volvió hacía ellos con un gruñido...

- ¡¡Ustedes....!!- ya se lanzaba sobre ellos, pero a ultimo minuto se detuvo. Miró por encima de sus cabezas: acababa de ver a Leo atravesar la sala.- ah, no, otra vez no... – murmuró y salió disparado. Los demás salieron tras él.

- ¡Ey, tu!.- Leo se volvió levemente. No se veía bien. Raphael lo miró extrañado.

- ¿qué te pasa?...

- Nada... solo déjame en paz... – apenas si podía hablar y parecía como si caminar le costara trabajo: se encorvaba sobre sí mismo y arrastraba las piernas.

- Oye, hermano... no te ves bien... – Dijo Miguel ni bien lo vio.- Te ves... un poco... verde limón...- De hecho, lucía un poco pálido, pero ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Su único objetivo era llegar a la puerta de la guarida.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó Raphael, interponiéndose en su camino. Leo lo miró, apenas enfocando la vista.

- ¡Quítate de mi camino!, tengo que salir... tengo que salir de este lugar... esta peste... ¿qué es esta peste?¿qué diablos le hicieron a este lugar?... tengo que salir... ¡¡Tengo que salir!!!.- inesperadamente, logró incorporarse y golpeó con el brazo a Raphael. Éste salió volando por los aires.

Sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de impedírselo, Leo salió de la guarida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Raphael se puso de pie. Temblaba de rabia.

- ¡¡No...!!... – todos retrocedieron: cuando tenía esa expresión en el rostro, era mejor desaparecer de su vista- ... si cree que puede arrojarme al piso cuando me estoy preocupando por él ¡¡está muy equivocado!!, ¡¡¡pagará!!!.... averiguaré que sucede con él... ¡¡aunque tenga que sacarle la verdad a golpes!!! y después... pagará...- diciendo esto, salió de la guarida tras Leonardo.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Don suspiró.

- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que pasó esto?

- A ver... creo que la semana pasada... Raphael huyó y Leo fue por él...

- Entonces... ¿qué está mal en esta escena?

- Mmm, veo tu punto hermano... – de pronto Miguel se puso serio y miró a Don con expresión de preocupación. Donatello lo atajó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- No te preocupes... no creo que sea nada. Además, Rapha lo va a traer de vuelta ¿verdad?.- Miguel lo miró de reojo.

- ¡Oh!, estoy henchido de confianza... No te seguirás creyendo que todo está bien... ¿verdad?.

- Ni por un minuto. Pero... – Miguel suspiró.

- ¿Vamos a ir a buscarlos? ¿no?.

- Vamos a ir a buscarlos, si...

- Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar.- ambos se voltearon: el maestro acababa de llegar y en su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Al ver a Muffy se dirigió a ella.

- El libro ha desaparecido.- Muffy palideció al instante, retrocedió hasta la cocina buscando una silla donde sentarse.

- E-esto no puede ser bueno... – murmuraba, cubriéndose la cara.- ... esto NO es bueno... ¿que haré?... que...?, oh no... esto sólo puede significar que... no, no puede ser... ¡pero lo es!... noooo...

- ¿qué?... ¿qué es lo grave?.- preguntó Miguel, mirando alternativamente al maestro y a la muchacha sin comprender sus caras de angustia.

- ¡¿quieres esperar un segundo?!, estoy al borde del colapso y necesito un momento para desesperar... – La muchacha escondió la cara entre las manos, al principió creyeron que estaba llorando, pero de pronto reapareció, acomodándose los lentes.

- ¡Listo!... He pasado la etapa de pánico inicial y creo que ahora ya podemos hablar.

- Bien, porque no entiendo nada.- Don, Miguel y el maestro se sentaron en la mesa. Muffy tomó aire.

- Verán, esto sólo puede comprenderse si se los explico desde un principio... Paralelo a nuestro mundo, existe otro... algunos lo llaman mundo espiritual o mundo astral... otros le dicen infierno, inframundo... cómo quieran llamarlo, es de ahí donde provienen todos los espíritus, demonios, fantasmas, etc. Ustedes saben, los no-vivos. Siempre ha habido problemas entre nuestro mundo y el otro... fantasmas, gente que hace invocaciones que salen mal, demonios vengativos, etc. Es inevitable. Es por eso que la conexión entre ambos mundos está prohibida y permanece sellada. En todo el mundo hay distintos sellos, muchos. Incontables. Los lugares donde dicha conexión es posible son llamados "Bocas". Hay millones de ellas, y cualquiera es una oportunidad para volver a este mundo de cabeza... - a medida que hablaba, Muffy volvía a palidecer... su expresión era de temor.- Yo los he visto. He visto una de esas bocas abiertas y créanme: no quieren que lo que hay adentro pase a éste lado... – Muffy hizo una pausa. Todos la observaban preocupados, no tanto por su historia como por la expresión de angustia y temor que adquiría su rostro.- Hace muchos años atrás, a mi madre le fue encargada la custodia de una de esas bocas. Ella también era cazademonios... sin embargo, debido a que frecuentemente se veía involucrada con el otro mundo, consideró que era peligroso seguir conservando "la llave" con ella...

- ¿la llave?- le interrumpió Don.

- Cuando una boca es sellada, se crea un mecanismo para mantenerla así. Esa es la llave. El único problema es que esa llave tanto la mantiene sellada... como puede volver a abrirla.

- Por eso es que... –el maestro consideró prudente continuar él con esa parte de la historia, puesto que lo involucraba directamente.-... hace muchos años atrás, vino a verme una jovencita... muy parecida a esta. Me habló del peligro que existía y me pidió que guardase el libro... ella estaba segura que oculto aquí abajo, jamás nadie lo encontraría...- Don frunció el ceño, pero la muchacha se adelantó a sus preguntas.

- Cada llave es un mecanismo que solo conoce el guardián de la boca que debe custodiar. Casi siempre se basa en la conjunción de objetos y de hechizos. Ésta, en particular, estaba protegida por el libro... y por tres objetos... solo la unión de estas cosas puede romper el sello de la boca.

- ¿qué pasa si el sello de la boca se rompe?- preguntó Miguel, ya contagiado del tono de angustia de Muffy.

- Pues, sería como mandarle una invitación a todos los demonios, monstruos, espíritus, etc para que vengan a este mundo... sería una fiesta para ellos.- Muffy suspiró. - Si el libro ha desaparecido solo puede significar que alguien planea romper el sello...

- ¿Estamos perdidos entonces?.- preguntó Don tranquilamente. Muffy pareció sopesar la pregunta.

- No necesariamente... – su rostro pareció iluminarse repentinamente.- verán... no solo basta con tener los objetos, es necesario saber cómo utilizarlos... y el libro... el libro está bajo poderosos hechizos, ningún demonio o espíritu podría leerlo aunque quisiera... solo un ser de carne... pero...- nuevamente su rostro adquirió expresión de preocupación.- pero no sólo el libro está desaparecido....

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Existen tres objetos más que deben actuar en combinación con el libro. Mi madre también se hizo cargo de ellos: los escondió en distintos lugares y con el correr de los años, todos fueron a parar a los sitios más distantes. Sin embargo... hace poco, tuve un presentimiento y decidí tratar de encontrarlos, saber en dónde se encontraban. Me di cuenta de que todos habían terminado juntos, en esta ciudad, en la misma ciudad dónde se encontraba el libro... – todos guardaron silencio. Muffy paseó la vista por cada uno de ellos, asegurándose de que habían comprendido cuál era su temor.- En mi experiencia...- continuó.- ... nada pasa por casualidad. Por lo tanto, hago mi viaje hasta acá a buscar al maestro Splinter y no acabo de llegar cuando escucho en las noticias que uno de los objetos fue robado...

- ¡La canica!.- saltó Miguel. Muffy lo miró extrañada.

- La esfera de Leng.- aclaró Don, Muffy asintió.

- Había ido a parar al museo y creí que ahí estaría segura, pero... si el que tomó el libro es el mismo que tomó la esfera, debo asumir que sabe de la existencia de los otros dos objetos... mi única esperanza es que no sepa cómo usarlos, pero con mi suerte...

- Lo siento, señorita Simmons, es mi culpa, su madre confió en mi y le fallé... – Muffy pareció sonrojarse y soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Ay no maestro, como cree, además, eso ya no tiene importancia ahora... aunque podría usar su ayuda para encontrar los objetos que me faltan y recuperarlos, antes que alguien más lo haga...

- ¿dónde están?

- Veamos... – Muffy buscó en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y sacó una pequeña libretita.- la pirámide, se encuentra en poder de un tal Pazzo...

- ¿Pazzo?, ¿el mafioso?- interrumpió Miguel. Muffy asintió.

- Se dice que es un aficionado coleccionista de extrañas obras de arte... y el cubo... ese ha sido más difícil. Desapareció hace tiempo, después de dar un montón de vueltas por todo el planeta. Mi secretario lo está tratando de ubicar, también está tratando de averiguar si la esfera se está vendiendo en algún mercado negro... cabe la pequeña esperanza de que quien se la robó en realidad no conozca su verdadera utilidad... pero su teléfono no contesta... ¿tienen recepción aquí?.

- ¡por favor!, tenemos televisión por cable e Internet inalámbrico... mi celular esta conectado al GPS del satélite y el roaming...

- ok, ok. Ya entendí.

- Y.. ¿qué hacemos ahora?.- preguntó Don. Miguel se puso de pie.

- A ver si entendí. ¿Hay peligrosos y terroríficos demonios y espíritus potencialmente destructivos y un loco suelto por ahí tratando de abrir la puerta al infierno para liberarlos?

- Pues... si.

- Y ¿debemos evitar que el demente lo consiga?

- Pues... si.- Miguel asintió y se volvió hacia Don.

- ¿No te suena esto demasiado trillado?.

- Pues... si.- contestó este y se volvió hacia el maestro.- Maestro, antes de que corramos a salvar el mundo... una vez más... tenemos un pequeño problemita de... eh... hermanos fugados...- Splinter suspiró.

Justo en ese momento se abría la puerta de la guarida. Raphael volvía... solo. Todos lo miraron expectantes. Éste negó con la cabeza.

- No lo pude encontrar... es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire...

- ¡claro!... es un ninja, ¡tonto!- le gritó Miguel, pero antes de que Raphael pudiera lanzarse sobre él, una sola mirada del maestro bastó para detenerlos.

- Déjenlo. Yo lo buscaré. Ustedes irán con la señorita Simmons. Encuentren los objetos que faltan... – Raphael los miró sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas, sus hermanos lo tomaron del brazo y lo arrastraron de nuevo a la salida, seguidos por Muffy.

- Ah, no preguntes... yo no querría saberlo, en serio...


	5. Algo Muy Malo le Pasa a Leo

**V.- Algo muy malo le pasa a Leo.**

- La buena noticia, es que el penthouse de Pazzo es muy fácil de ubicar. La mala, es que tiene un excelente sistema de seguridad.... así que, ¿cuál es el plan?.- preguntó Don tras un rato de recorrer los túneles rumbo a la superficie. Raphael se encogió de hombros.

- Fácil. Entramos, golpeamos, le pedimos al mafioso que nos entregue la cosa esa o le pateamos el trasero, se lo pateamos de todas formas y volvemos a casa a ocuparnos de nuestros propios problemas.- Miguel lo miró divertido.

- ¿cómo es que todos tus planes son iguales?- antes que Raphael pudiera decir algo, se escabulló de su lado y fue junto a Muffy.

- Así que, todo este asunto de la puerta al infierno, ¿tiene algo ver con los fantasmas esos?.- Muffy pensó un instante.

- Creo que si. Deben presentir que algo va a ocurrir... están muy inquietos, pero no se porqué...

- Por aquí, tortugas... y señorita... – se detuvieron, Donatello comenzó a subir por una escalerita que conducía a una tapa del drenaje y a la superficie.- de acuerdo con mi mapa, esta abertura conduce a un callejón contiguo al edificio de Pazzo.

Los cuatro comenzaron a subir.

- ¿Es necesario que lleves esa mochila tan grande?.- preguntó molesto Raphael la segunda vez que Muffy lo golpeó en el rostro a medida que subían.

- Si, de hecho. Es algo así como mi "bolsa de trucos".

- Si, sé de que hablas... – Don acarició su propio bolso que llevaba en bandolera.

- Pues mi bolsa de trucos la llevo justo aquí... – Raphael señaló los sais.-... es todo lo que necesito.

- ¿ y qué tal un cerebro?.- murmuró Miguel, sin que Raphael alcanzara a escucharlo.

Pronto estuvieron dentro de un oscuro callejón, en mitad de la noche, a un costado del edificio del jefe mafioso. Se detuvieron un segundo, casi inconscientemente, como si recién entonces se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí para irrumpir a la fuerza en la casa de alguien más sin ninguna provocación, para llevarse un objeto que no les pertenecía y que por una vez, Leo no iba con ellos.

- A esto se le llama robar...- comentó Miguel vagamente.

- Eh... bueno... ya sabes lo que dicen, ladrón que roba a ladrón... además es por una buena causa... o algo así...- respondió Donatello. Raphael entornó los ojos, no tan preocupado por las implicancias morales de sus actos como por el terminar luego el trabajo e irse de ahí.

- ¿Podemos continuar, señoritas?- preguntó impaciente.

- Bien... eh...- dijo Don tratando de concentrarse.- La pregunta es ¿cómo llegamos hasta el penthouse?, este edificio tiene muchas alarmas; alarmas convencionales, alarmas en las ventanas y en el techo alarmas silenciosas que se accionan con la presión: ponemos un pie en el edificio y, bueno, todos lo sabrán... sin contar con los guardias.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.- preguntó Muffy, Don se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy suscrito a la Revista del Ingeniero, Sistemas de Seguridad inc., Mecánica Popular, Hágalo Usted Mismo y...

- Ok, ok.

- Yo no veo en qué altera todo eso nuestro plan original...

- ¿nuestro plan?, dirás tú plan...

- Diré mi puño en tu cara si no te callas...

- Miguel tiene razón, tratemos de entrar evitando una confrontación innecesaria...

- ¿Quieres evitar una confrontación? Entonces haz lo que yo te diga...- diciendo esto se lanzó hacia el poste de luz que iluminaba la calle frente a ellos y de ahí hasta la cornisa de la ventana más próxima del edificio y luego hasta la ventana justo sobre la puerta de entrada. Se deslizó hasta ella y la abrió ligeramente, lo suficiente para entrar por ella.

Don suspiró.

- En fin. Escucha, Muffy, quédate aquí hasta que te demos la señal, cuando el paso sea seguro.- la chica asintió y las dos tortugas restantes repitieron los pasos de la primera.

Pronto se reunieron todos en el interior del edificio, en el marco de la puerta de entrada, cerca del techo, en un sitio donde apenas había espacio para apoyar un dedo. Dentro todo estaba oscuro.

- Para evitar las alarmas sólo debemos evitar pisar el suelo, ¿no es verdad?.

- Pues, si... creo que si, pero... – Raphael no se quedó a escucharlo y saltó a la pared a su izquierda y de ella hasta la lámpara que pendía en el techo, tratando de permanecer el menor tiempo posible en cada estación a fin de mantener el equilibrio.

- Esto no funcionará. Aun si lo logra, no podrá evitar las cámaras...

- ¿Cámaras?

- Ups. Creo que olvidé mencionarlo... – Don se inclinó hacia delante todo lo que pudo y entrecerró los ojos.- a ver, a ver... si, creo que esa es... ¿Ves esa pequeña cajita tras esa planta de la esquina?.

- Si, ¡que bonito helecho!.

- Dime que eso fue una broma...

- Ok, si, fue una broma. Qué hay con la caja. – En la pared, apenas visible tras la planta, había una puerta empotrada en la pared, como la tapa de una caja de fusibles.

- Ese puede ser el control de energía. ¿crees poder impulsarme hasta allá?.

- No se si hasta allá, pero de que puedo empujarte... – Don pegó un salto hacia el piso y antes de que sus pies lo tocaran, su mano fue sujetada por la de Miguel; él apenas si lograba sujetarse a la pared, pero comenzó a balancearlo, ganando cada vez más impulso.

- Ok... ¡allá vas!!.- Don voló por lo aires, directo hacia la pared donde se encontraba la planta. Y la pared siguió acercándose a gran velocidad...

Don buscó infructuosamente algo que detuviera o frenara su salto, pero terminó estrellándose con el muro y cayendo dentro de la maceta.

- Qué bonita planta... – dijo, tratando se sacarse las hojas de la cara. Sin embargo, desde donde estaba tenía fácil acceso a la misteriosa caja de la pared. La abrió.- Espero que este sistema no sea muy complicado... eh?... – La caja era efectivamente el mando de la alarma: dentro había un letrerito con la leyenda "para apagar sistema presione aquí".- si serán... – murmuró mientras presionaba el botón de apagado.- ...por qué no ponen un cartel de bienvenida también... "señor ladrón, tenga la amabilidad de presionar aquí y el paso estará libre... que tenga un buen robo".

Al otro lado de la estancia, Raphael aún estaba sobre la lámpara, en el medio del salón. Su objetivo era llegar hasta el mesón de la recepción y de ahí al ascensor. El mesón estaba a unos cien metros de distancia. No era gran cosa.

Saltó. Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por el lustroso material del mostrador de la recepción: ni bien puso un pie en él, patinó y con el impulso del salto no logró detenerse.

Cayó al piso. Cerró los ojos esperando que se activaran las alarmas, o que algo pasara, pero nada pasó.

- ¡¿Nada pasó?!.- exclamó Don saliendo de la maceta de la planta. Miguel pegó un salto y fue a reunirse con ellos.

- Pareces sorprendido, ¿no apagaste tu las alarmas?.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero justo caíste. No lo entiendo, estaban encendidas, debieron activarse... ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué está tan oscuro este lugar?.- todos miraron a su alrededor y efectivamente era un hall de entrada muy grande, muy vacío y oscuro. Solo se oía el eco de sus voces.

- Alguien más ya se hizo cargo de eso.- Se volvieron a ver, sólo entonces se percataron de que Muffy estaba ahí con ellos, en un rincón cerca de la puerta. Se agachó, como a recoger algo y luego se dirigió a la otra esquina del hall donde también recogió algo del piso. Luego fue hasta ellos.

- Miren esto.- Muffy abrió la mano, dentro habían dos pequeños trozos de metal negro.- Es magia de hierros... no cualquiera puede usarla. Apuesto a que está en todo el edificio. Con esto es posible dejar todo este lugar sin electricidad, sin sistemas, sin protección.

- O sea que...

- O sea que alguien ya se nos adelantó. Vamos.- apuró Raphael. Don y Miguel lo miraron escépticos.

- Pero, no sabemos quien está aquí ni donde y lanzarnos así sin...

- Escucha, cerebrito, no tengo toda la noche, así que si ustedes quieren se pueden quedar aquí pensando... yo voy a solucionar esto de una vez... – diciendo esto se encaminó a los ascensores. Don y Miguel se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno... pero al menos seamos silenciosos, ¿quieres?...- Raphael no le respondió.

- La verdad, - dijo Miguel- si pudiera elegir, preferiría quedarme aquí abajo pensando, tu sabes... ¡ay!.- Don lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastraba hasta donde estaba Raphael, cuando vio a Muffy distraída en algo cerca de la recepción del hall.

Muffy se aproximó a la recepción. Había algo ahí que le pareció extraño. De pronto retrocedió asustada. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una mano verde de tres dedos le cubrió la boca.

Tras el mesón estaban los cuerpos de los guardias. Sin cabeza.

- ¡Shhht!... vamos.- Don la empujó hacia atrás, lejos de los cadáveres, pero sin soltarla.

- ¿cómo le hacemos para subir, hermano?, son muuchos pisos hasta arriba..

- ¿no sirve el ascensor?

- Me temo que si no hay energía en el edificio, no funcionarán... – Don se volvió hacia Muffy, cuya boca aún cubría. La soltó, ya parecía haberse calmado.- ¿Tu no puedes hacer nada al respecto?.- Muffy negó con la cabeza.

- No sé deshacer esta clase de magia...

- Ok, entonces las escaleras... – Raphael fue el primero en moverse, los demás los siguieron.

- Nooo – Miguel bajó los brazos con expresión de desanimo, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguir a los otros.

En realidad, una vez que Raphael optó por llevar a Muffy, con todo y su enorme mochila en la espalda, los treinta pisos no fueron gran cosa para ellos: por su culpa debían parar en todos los pisos, para esperarla o para que descansase.

Pronto estuvieron en el ultimo piso. En todo momento procuraron ser como sombras; sin embargo, tampoco habían oído o visto el menor signo de actividad.

- A juzgar por los guardias de la entrada, creo que no vamos a encontrar a mucha gente por aquí... - Comentó Don.

- Prepárense. Voy a abrir la puerta.- Sin esperar el consentimiento de los otros, Raphael se abalanzó sobre la puerta del ultimo piso.

Del otro lado la oscuridad era completa. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Las tres tortugas saltaron dentro de la habitación.

Nada se movió.

Después de unos segundos, Don hizo una señal hacia el exterior y la chica apareció por la puerta.

La habitación era enorme, el piso de mármol, flanqueada a ambos lados por gruesas columnas. Entre ellas y en cada esquina habían formas que no podían ser más que estatuas. Todo el lugar estaba repleto de objetos de arte, armas antiguas, armaduras... una gran colección de rarezas.

- ¿Por qué tanto silencio, porque tanta oscuridad?- Don avanzó por los costados, atento.

- Algo va a ocurrir... en cualquier minuto. Lo presiento. Mi instinto me lo dice...

- Cállate, quieres Miguel?... me pones nervioso.

- En... cualquier... minuto.... – De pronto, un ruido y una luz potente que los encegueció momentáneamente, justo frente a ellos, al final de la habitación, fue visible una especie de altar: una mesa larga cubierta de telas negras, con largos cirios en cada esquina, iluminada directamente por una luz que provenía del techo.

Lo estaban observando cuando el resto de las luces se encendieron.

Esta vez, Don no alcanzó a cubrir la boca de Muffy y esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo el piso de la habitación, en cada esquina, cerca del supuesto altar, todo el lugar, estaba regado por los cuerpos de los hombres de Pazzo, tirados por doquier, sobre charcos de sangre: había sangre por todos lados, en el piso en las paredes, en las columnas...

Todos habían sido degollados.

Muffy retrocedió aterrada, lloriqueando y temblando de pies a cabeza. Una enorme estatua la detuvo y cayó sentada a sus pies. Allí se quedó temblando y cubriéndose la boca.

Las tortugas permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

- Este tipo no está bromeando... ¿cuánta gente hay aquí?, como unos cincuenta... todos muertos.- Don también había quedado pasmado. Raphael se acercó a los cuerpos, examinó con la vista a los que tenía más cerca. Alargó la mano hasta uno de ellos.

- Sus armas... están cargadas. Las de ellos, por allá, también... – Luego levantó la vista y examinó a su alrededor.- No hay signos de lucha. Estos tipos ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de defenderse... los atacaron por detrás... uno por uno, y ninguno de ellos se percató... hasta que fue su turno.- Diciendo esto se inclinó sobre uno de los cadáveres y lo volteó boca arriba.- ¿Ves este corte?, no es lo suficientemente profundo como para matarlo instantáneamente, pero sí para que se desangrara en pocos minutos, cortó su garganta, de modo que tampoco pudieron gritar... o respirar. Algunos habrán muerto desangrados, otros sofocados. De cualquier forma, fue una muerte lenta. Y absolutamente a propósito, alguien quería este baño de sangre...

Don tragó saliva.

- No se que me produce más escalofríos, si esto o tus conocimientos de forense... ¿eh?¿dónde está Miguel?.- Raphael le indicó un bulto verde inclinado sobre un rincón.

- Ha estado ahí desde que llegamos. Yo no me acercaría si fuera tu. Creo que este sangriento espectáculo no le sentó muy bien al estomago.- Raphael sonrió maliciosamente.

Entonces Don se percató de Muffy, sentada en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas. Fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien?

- No... ¿cómo voy a estar bien? ¿ estás viendo lo mismo que yo?. No se... no se si pueda con esto. He visto fantasmas, he visto monstruos, los conocí a ustedes, ¡pero hasta ahora nadie había muerto!, bueno, no así por lo menos... hasta ahora no había pasado nada como esto... ¡está más allá de mis fuerzas!, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?, no tengo la suficiente experiencia, no tengo los conocimientos... esta claro que el sujeto que hizo esto es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... no creo que pueda detenerlo yo sola...

- Tranquila... lo resolveremos... espero...- Don trató de sonreír.- además, no estás sola, ¿qué somos nosotros?...

- Todavía no lo se...

- Quiero decir, estamos aquí para ayudarte... un sujeto que es capaz de semejante carnicería debe ser detenido... no puedes flaquear ahora, ¿entiendes?.

- No, no entiendo. No entiendo por qué está pasando esto, no entiendo porqué tienen que ocurrir estas cosas... es decir, hasta hace no mucho tiempo yo estaba feliz con mi aburrida vida de estudiante y de pronto, éste sujeto aparece con su cuento de que "eres la elegida" y "debes seguir el destino de tu madre" y toda esa basura y antes de darme cuenta, estoy cazando fantasmas y exorcizando niñitas poseídas... Mi madre, ¡ella sí era toda una heroína!, Yo solo soy una estudiante, sólo soy buena con los libros... nada más. Yo no tendría que hacerme cargo de esto, es demasiado para mi, no soy una mujer de acción... ¡ya ves lo que pasó!, todo esto es por mi culpa, porque no soy la persona indicada para este trabajo, porque...

- Si estas aquí... –le interrumpió Donatello.- ... es porque eres la persona que debe estar aquí. No sé si eres la persona indicada, creo que eso poco importa, porque de todas formas alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo. No importa si te gusta o no, realmente no tienes opción... ¿ o me equivoco ?.- la muchacha lo pensó un instante.

- No. No tengo opciones... supongo. - susurró.

- Podrías pasarte la vida imaginando qué sería de ti si no tuvieras que hacer esto, si pudieras hacer lo que te gusta... las cosas que de verdad te apasionan... pero no te serviría de nada, a veces uno no elige la vida que quiere llevar... la vida lo elige a uno... y no queda otra opción que moverse rápido, porque no hay segundas oportunidades... a veces ni siquiera hay tiempo para dudar. – La muchacha lo observó con detenimiento, secándose las lagrimas.

- ¿T-te pasa a ti también...?- Don iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero el grito de Raphael lo interrumpió.

- ¡hey!, ¡vengan aquí!, ¡Rápido!.

Raphael estaba de pie ante el altar. Antes no se habían percatado, pero una vez frente a él, descubrieron lo que había en su superficie: bañados por una luz azul y aparentemente suspendidos en el aire, flotaban dos objetos, uno era una esfera dorada, el otro una pirámide ambarina. En medio de estos dos objetos, estaba un libro de tapas negras, abierto sobre la mesa.

- s-son... ¡son los objetos!... la llave...- Muffy los miró a todos, alarmada.- ¡¡la llave está casi completa!! y .. oh, no..., ¿como no me di cuenta antes?... "_y los tres objetos y el libro y la sangre de las victimas, luego, el lugar del mal propiciará la llegada del mal"._

- ¿qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Raphael.

- Así funciona la llave, la sangre de las victimas... – Muffy señaló los cuerpos en el suelo.- el lugar del mal... ¡es este!... este es el hogar de un mafioso ¿no?. el sujeto, ya se está preparando para la apertura de la boca... no queda mucho tiempo.

- Yo, tengo una pregunta... – Todos se volvieron a mirar a Miguel (por fin había dejado de vomitar).- ... si este es el altar donde "la profecía será realizada" y todo lo demás... cómo es que no hay nadie que lo esté cuidando, es decir, es obvio...

- Eh... ¿Miguel?... – intentó interrumpirlo Donatello.

- ... todos los malos místicos tienen guardianes impresionantes...

- Ehh... Miguelitoooo....

- ya sabes, monstruos de tres cabezas, espectros, ejércitos zombies, esas cosas...

- ¿qué te parece un grupo de Ninjas espectrales, fuertemente armados, que atraviesen las paredes y cuyas partes inferiores del cuerpo se difuminen en una nube de humo?

- Es algo extraño, pero también podría ser...

- Que bien, porque eso es justo lo que está detrás de ti...

- Ay si, qué gracioso... ¿y que debo hacer?, asustarme?, hey!, ¿adonde vas?.- Don dio salto hacia atrás y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡¡quítate de ahí, tonto!!.

Miguelangel se volteó lentamente. Tuvo el tiempo justo de quitarse cuando un enorme sable cayó sobre el lugar en el que estaba parado. Frente a él, una criatura de casi dos metros de alto, cuyos pies desaparecían en una nube de humo, vestida con una armadura roja... cuyo rostro no era más que una calavera, revoleaba sobre su cabeza una enorme lanza con hojas en ambos extremos.

- Ah, de esto estabas hablando ¡porque no me lo dijiste antes!.- Don no pudo contestarle, tenía sus propios problemas con otra de esas criaturas.

Salían de las columnas y las paredes, de todas partes.

- Que bien... – exclamó Raphael con satisfacción.- ya llevábamos cinco capítulos y no había habido una sola pelea.

- Me alegra que alguien este disfrutando con esto... ¡eh, Muffy!, ¿qué son estas cosas?.- La chica pareció recuperarse de la impresión.

- No... no tengo idea, nunca había visto uno de estos. Espera un segundo.- diciendo esto, se sentó en el suelo y revolvió en su mochila de la cual extrajo un grueso libro.

- ¿que planea hacer? Leerles un cuento?...- exclamó Miguel, a medida que retrocedía, evitando el arma del ninja espectral.

- Me temo que ni ella podría hacerlos dormir... – murmuró Raphael, saltando sobre uno de los espectros. Su pie pasó a través de la criatura.

- ¡las armas no sirven!...- les advirtió innecesariamente Don, justo cuando una de las criaturas lo golpeaba mandándolo a volar.- ... pero las de ellos si... – Don logró ponerse de pie, todo lo que podían hacer era esquivar los golpes: todo ataque hacia las criaturas era infructuoso, parecían no tener sustancia.

Muffy por su parte pasaba rápidamente las paginas de su libro.

- Tiene que haber algo por aquí... a ver, a ver, espectros ninjas, fantasmas ninjas...

- ¡ninjas!, ¿por qué siempre tienen que ser ninjas?- Miguel esquivaba con facilidad los golpes del espectro, pero repentinamente sintió una presencia tras él: otra de esas criaturas había aparecido, sujetando sus brazos. Sintió su horrible aliento en la nuca.

- Te arrancaré las costillas, maldito... – Le dijo una voz rasposa.

- ¡¡ehhh!!! ¡¡¿alguien podría ayudarme?!!!, ¡¡estoy por ser arrancado....!!!

- ¿Quieres esperarte? Tengo suficien...- Don no pudo seguir hablando, la criatura que tenía al frente y otra más que surgió del costado lo golpearon al unísono.

- ¡Donatello!.- llamó Raphael, pero éste no contestó. Raphael dio un salto hacia atrás y logró llegar hasta donde estaba Muffy. Casi pegó su rostro al de ella.

- Se supone que tu eres la experta ... ¡¿cómo mato a estas cosas?!

- Pues... no estoy muy segura de que estén vivas, para empezar... – El gruñido de Raphael la hizo sobresaltarse.

- Ok., ok... Bueeeennnooo... yooo... eeehh..

- ¿No tienes alguna estaca o algo por ahí en tu mochila?

- ¡¿estacas?! ¡no puedes eliminar espectros con estacas!

- ¡¡Cuidado!!!- Muffy sintió como era agarrada por la cintura y elevada por los aires, y tras de sí, un duro golpe y pedazos de mármol saltando en todas direcciones. Raphael la llevó hasta una especie de armario que había junto a una columna, lo abrió y la metió dentro.

- Quédate ahí y no salgas a menos que tengas la respuesta... – diciendo esto cerró la puerta dejando a Muffy a oscuras.

Don se sintió arrastrado por una fuerza imposible de resistir, iba directo hacia la ventana y no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Sintió un vacío en el estomago cuando adivinó las intenciones de las criaturas.

- ¡eh... ¡, ¡no! ¡un poco de ayuda por aquíii!!!

- ¡¡¡Ríndete y muere, maldito. Nadie puede ayudarte!!- dijo una voz rasposa, casi un susurro, en su oído, mientras era llevado inexorablemente por unas manos como garras, cada vez más rápido.

- ¿No será "Ríndete ó muere"?.- contestó mientras pensaba frenéticamente cómo librarse.

- No... te mataremos de todas formas...

- Oh.

Miguel vio como Donatello atravesaba la ventana y salía volando hacia el cielo de la noche.

- ¡¡Don!!.- Era inútil, las criaturas lo tenían firmemente sujeto.

En el interior del armario, Muffy trataba de pensar en una solución, repasaba frenética todos sus conocimientos, pero no se imaginaba cómo podría llevar a cabo una ceremonia de exorcismo en circunstancias como esas, si es que esas cosas eran fantasmas...

- Ejem... disculpe... – una voz justo junto a ella la hizo paralizarse por completo.- ... disculpe, pero este escondite ya esta ocupado... – haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Muffy giró lentamente la cabeza. Junto a ella estaba un tipo vestido de traje, perfectamente normal, a no ser por el corte en su garganta y la sangre coagulada alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Ah si? U-usted perdone... – rápidamente, salió del armario y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No había terminado de alzar la vista, cuándo vio una especie de hacha, de enormes proporciones, volar en dirección a su cabeza. Con los ojos cerrados, esperó el impacto...

Pero nada pasó.

Abrió los ojos, pero ya no había nada frente a sí.

Miguel luchaba por soltarse del frío abrazo de la criatura cuando de repente, ésta, sin más ni más, lo soltó. Ambas pasaron ante sus ojos y se desvanecieron en el aire. Raphael fue junto a él.

- ¿por qué se detuvieron?- le preguntó. Miguel lo miró con angustia.

- Donatello... cayó por la ventana, tenemos que... tenemos que.... – pero no pudo seguir hablando. Acababa de detectar ligeros movimientos en el piso, a su alrededor... esperó en alerta, Raphael hizo lo mismo.

A su alrededor, los cadáveres diseminados por el piso comenzaban a moverse. Raphael y Miguel pegaron un respingo.

- No... no me digas que....

Con dificultad al principio, con espasmos y convulsiones, pero más fluidamente después, comenzaron a levantarse y caminar, en dirección a ellos.

- ¿q-que... es ... eso...?

- Son... son... ¡¡¡Zombies!!! ¡¡¡son zombies!!! ¡¡¿qué no lo ves?!!!

- Oh, que bien... – Exclamó Raphael retrocediendo.- ... No se me ocurre nada que pudiera mejorar esto.

- A mi sí...

- Ni lo digas...

- Míralo por el lado bueno, ¿cuántas oportunidades tenemos de que ninjas espectrales y Zombies de la mafia nos pateen el trasero?, esta es la clase de cosas de las que puedes presumir en una fiesta...

- Suponiendo que vuelvas a ir a una...

- Oh, bueno...

Los cuerpos de los mafiosos muertos avanzaban lentamente, arrastrando los pies, y balbuceando y gruñendo incoherencias. No había mucho espacio donde correr, estaban por todas partes.

- ¿Por qué... porqué están abriendo la boca?...- efectivamente, los cadáveres tenían los ojos en blanco y avanzaban hacia ellos con las manos extendidas, buscando atraparlos, con las mandíbulas abiertas en una forma poco natural...- No... ¡¡van a mordernos!!, ¡¡nos morderán y entonces nos transformaremos en uno de ellos!!! ¡¡¡seremos las zombi tortugas mutantes adolescentes...!!!- Raphael interrumpió su acceso de histeria con un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- ¿quieres prestar atención?

- ¡¡No se preocupen amigos, yo me encargo!!.- inesperadamente, Muffy saltó frente a ellos, llevando un atado de tiras de papel en una mano y una extraña daga en la otra. Raphael alzó una ceja.

- ¿¿no se preocupen amigos??.- Abriendo la mano donde llevaba los pergaminos de papel, Muffy se los lanzó a la cara a las criaturas zombi.

- ¿qué está haciendo?- preguntó Raphael a Miguel, en voz baja, éste se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tirándoles confeti?, ¡qué se yo!...

De inmediato, las tiras de papel que les arrojara la chica, se pegaron en las frentes de los primeros de la fila y ya no pudieron seguir avanzando. Rápidamente, Muffy se lanzó contra las criaturas paralizadas y sujetando la daga con ambas manos, rebanó el cuello de cada una: las cabezas, separadas del cuerpo, cayeron a tierra limpiamente. Muffy retrocedió temblando. Ambas tortugas la miraron boquiabiertas.

- Yo no estaba preocupado, ¿tu estabas preocupado Miguelangel?

- Ni por un minuto...

Descabezar a alguien no es una tarea fácil, aunque no lo parezca, la cabeza tiene la tendencia a pegarse firmemente al resto del cuerpo. Pero el hecho que la mayoría de los cadáveres ya estuvieran semi decapitados, ayudó bastante.

El descabezamiento de cinco de los zombis no frenó el avance del resto: los otros simplemente pasaron por encima de los caídos. Uno de ellos atrapó a Miguel y lo jalaba hacia sí.

- ¡Claro!, ¡las cabezas!, ¡es la regla básica de todo zombi! ¡la única forma de detenerlos es cortándoles la cabeza!

Raphael había sido sepultado por un grupo de criaturas que se lanzaban una sobre otra haciendo montón. Con las manos, trataba de detener sus mandíbulas que se abrían para tratar de morderlo. Sus rodillas se doblaban bajo el peso de los zombis. Haciendo un esfuerzo, cargó aún más el peso sobre sus piernas y se impulsó hacia arriba. Los zombis cayeron a su alrededor como una lluvia, gruñendo.

Comenzó a golpearlos, aunque eran más en numero, eran más lentos y fáciles de abatir. Sin embargo, era difícil evitar todas esas bocas tratando de morderlo. Podía sentir el sonido de huesos quebrándose, pero las criaturas no cejaban, seguían viniendo y viniendo.

- Conque cortándoles la cabeza, ¿eh?.- Muffy estaba muy cerca de él. Asintió con un gesto, estaba muy ocupada en descabezar a un grupo de criaturas. Raphael estaba ligeramente impresionado: era bastante más rápida de lo que hubiera creído; para detener a los zombis utilizaba esos extraños pergaminos y luego los atacaba con esa daga.

Sacudió la cabeza. Acababa de decidir que ya había tenido suficiente.

Arremetió contra un grupo de criaturas. Sus sais no eran exactamente la herramienta indicada para cortar cabezas, pero tras una serie de golpes profundos con ellos en los lugares adecuados, un par de golpes, las cabezas terminaban saliendo de su puesto. Pero tomaba mucho tiempo, solo podía hacerlo con uno a la vez.

Miguel tenía aún mayores problemas, podía dar todos los golpes de chakos que quisiera, pero las cabezas de los zombis permanecían en su sitio.

- Ahora podríamos usar un poco de la tortuga de los sables...

- Ese imbécil... – Murmuró, Raphael, olvidando por un momento a las criaturas. Efectivamente, sería bastante más fácil si Leo estuviera ahí.- ... en cuanto volvamos, juro que... – pero el ataque furioso de una de las criaturas lo obligó a prestar atención a la pelea.

Miguel encontró una vieja armadura medieval en uno de los costados de la sala. Corrió hasta ella, en sus manos sujetaba una enorme hacha.

- Es mejor que nada...- la tomó y la revoleó sobre su cabeza.

Era bastante pesada, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

- ¡¡hey!!, ¡mírenme!: soy el loco del hacha... jejeje... – Corrió hasta los zombis con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro.

Al cabo de media hora de descabezamientos continuos, dieron cuenta de todas las criaturas.

Muffy cayó al suelo, exhausta. De pronto recordó el altar y se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¡vámonos!... – le gritó Raphael al ver que la muchacha caminaba en la dirección contraria a la salida.

- Pero, los objetos...

- Donatello cayó por la ventana, tenemos que ir por él...- la muchacha miró a su alrededor instintivamente. Era cierto, faltaba una tortuga. Casi simultáneamente vio el vidrio de la ventana roto.

- V-vayan ustedes... yo traeré los objetos... nos veremos abajo... – Raphael iba a replicar algo, pero finalmente, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta. Miguel dudó un poco.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Vayan por su hermano, yo puedo manejar esto... – Miguel asintió y siguió a Raphael.

- Y si te crees eso... – murmuró una vez que estuvo sola.- ... tengo un buzón para venderte....- la chica tragó saliva. Le hubiera gustado ir con los otros, tanto por que se sentía preocupada por la tortuga (era la que más le agradaba hasta ahora), como porque en realidad no quería quedarse sola.- ¿qué pasa Muffy?, esta no es la primera vez que vemos monstruos, ¿verdad?.

Con cuidado y tratando de evitar que sus pies tocaran el reguero de cuerpos y cabezas que había en el piso, avanzó hasta el altar. Ahí estaban los objetos, tal cual estaban antes.

- Este debe ser el lugar que eligió para la ceremonia...- estiró la mano para tratar de alcanzar el primer objeto, pero no había hecho más que estirarla cuando sintió que era arrancada del piso y arrojada metros más allá, estrellándose contra el piso. Cuando logró levantar la cabeza, alcanzó a ver un resplandor azul alrededor del altar.- Kekkai...- murmuró.-... les puso una barrera...

Supo entonces que le iba ser imposible llevarse los objetos. Las Kekkai eran barreras mágicas muy poderosas, sólo podían deshacerse con la muerte de quien las hubiera creado, y no tenía idea de quien podía ser esa persona... de modo que estaba como al principio, no podría llevarse los objetos.

Todavía miraba el altar, cuando sintió algo muy extraño. La habitación se iba oscureciendo y hacia cada vez más frío.

Algo más estaba allí con ella. Justo a su lado... justo sobre su hombro...

Optó por salir de ahí.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Comenzó a bajar las escaleras, podía sentir cómo se aproximaba, no sabía qué era, pero venía tras de ella, a toda velocidad, rugiendo a sus espaldas...

El lugar, sumido en la oscuridad, se hacía aún más oscuro tras sus pasos... no se atrevía a mirar, solo corría.

"Mi nombre es Donatello, recordarán cómo hace un momento atrás unos misteriosos ninjas fantasmas me arrojaron desde la ventana de un penthouse, a varios metros de altura. Si alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo puedo frenar mi caída libre directo al piso, estoy abierto a sugerencias..."

- Ok, basta de estupideces... estoy a varios cientos de metros de altura a una velocidad tal que pronto me estrellaré contra el piso, dejando una fea mancha verde en la vereda, tengo que pensar, tengo que pensar... No, no puedo pensar, ¡voy a morir!, una asta de bandera, una asta de bandera, es todo lo que pido, un asta de bandera en mi camino, todos estos malditos edificios tienen una, juro que si aparece una, aprendo a usar los chakos de Miguelangel...

De pronto, como iluminada por una luz celestial, apareció ante él una vara de unos cinco metros de largo, desde una de las ventanas del edificio.

- Alguien allá arriba sí me quiere...- pensó, estirándose lo más posible para alcanzarla. Sintió un duro golpe en el estomago cuando su cuerpo fue a encontrarse con la vara. Por unos segundos se quedó sin aliento, pero al menos había logrado frenar su caída. Cuando logró calmarse, analizó su situación.

- Estoy colgado en el medio de la nada, no puedo saltar y no puedo escalar. Pero puedo abrir esa ventana... – deslizándose por la vara llegó hasta la cornisa de la ventana. Se puso de pie sobre el asta, inclinándose un poco para mantener el equilibrio. Con mucho cuidado, abrió la bolsa que llevaba en bandolera.

Muffy corría demencialmente cada piso, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí... algo la seguía, algo respiraba en su nuca, algo que se volvía más oscuro y frío... sentía murmullos, voces, gritos... y ese ruido, como si algo pesado se arrastrara rápidamente por las escaleras. Cada escalón que dejaba atrás se sumergía en esa oscuridad y ya no volvía a verlo.

De pronto se detuvo. En el descanso de la escalera, en medio del piso 13 y 14, una figura la esperaba de pie: una mujer, apenas más alta que ella, pálida y de cabello rubio, cuya sonrisa estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

- ¿M-mamá?...

- hola cariño. No sigas corriendo. Él ya está aquí. – Muffy retrocedió ante la figura. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No... tu no eres mi madre. Ese truco no funcionará.- le dijo con voz firme.- ¡apártate!. – la mujer se limitó a sonreír y a dejarle espacio para que pasara. Muffy pasó junto a ella a toda velocidad.

- No te interpongas... es la ultima advertencia. – le gritó al pasar. La chica intentó no hacerle caso. Siguió corriendo a toda velocidad. Ya casi alcanzaba el ultimo piso, cuando una puerta lateral, una salida de emergencia, se abrió frente a sí. Retrocedió con un grito. La persona del otro lado de la puerta también gritó.

- ¡Muffy!, qué susto, yo... – sin darle tiempo de seguir hablando, tomó a Donatello por el brazo y lo arrastró con ella escaleras abajo.

- Corre, tenemos que salir de aquí... ruega por que tus hermanos ya estén afuera.- Don iba a replicar, pero entonces miró accidentalmente tras su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡¿qué diablos es eso?!

- ¡¡¡NO LO MIRES!!!... ¡¡¡SOLO CORRE!!!! – Todo lo que vio Donatello, era una masa negra que avanzaba a gran velocidad tras ellos, extendiéndose por todos los espacios. Podía sentir su aliento, una aire frío que provenía del interior de la masa, pero no se preocupó mucho de eso. Estaba más preocupado por los varios pares de ojos que desde aquella masa informe los miraban fijamente.

Finalmente, llegaron al primer piso y al hall de entrada. Junto a la recepción, dos cuerpos sin cabeza siguieron sus movimientos desde un rincón. Muffy no les prestó atención y corrió hasta la salida, todavía arrastrando a Don por el brazo. Cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la puerta, tomó impulso y arrojó a Donatello contra ésta.

Don voló por los aires.

- ¡Ábrela!.- le gritó, mientras vigilaba por sobre su hombro. Instintivamente, Don se acomodó en el aire y le lanzó una patada a la puerta, ésta se abrió de par en par con gran estrépito. Aún estaba en el aire, cuando sintió que era rodeado por unos brazos e impulsado hacia fuera.

Muffy y Donatello terminaron estrellándose contra el piso, justo cuando la puerta volvía a cerrarse violentamente.

Muffy lanzó un suspiro de alivio y se tendió de espaldas en la acera.

- ¡uf!... faltó poco.- Don la observó mientras se incorporaba, examinando su nuevo rasguño en el brazo.

- No sé lo que era eso... pero prefiero no haber tenido que averiguarlo... Oye... eres fuerte, se necesita fuerza para lanzarme así...- Muffy sonrió, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- Adrenalina, supongo... esos movimientos suyos allá arriba, tampoco están mal...

- Quince años de entrenamiento, supongo... – Muffy respiró profundo, incorporándose.

- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? No es bueno quedarse por aquí... tenemos que irnos...

- ¿Qué pasó con los objetos?.- Muffy movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Me temo que por el momento se quedarán donde están ... esto es peor de lo que pensé... no se como no lo advertí antes... – Muffy se quedó mirando el edificio con expresión seria.- ... y ahora sabe que lo encontramos...

Don suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Muffy.

- Lo resolveremos... por ahora vamos a buscar a los demás...

Cuando encontraron a los otros, estos se mostraron visiblemente aliviados: sólo habían encontrado el bo de Donatello tirado en un callejón cercano.

Ya todos reunidos, emprendieron el regreso a la guarida.

Muffy se mostraba preocupada y desanimada.

- ¿Qué tan mala es nuestra situación?- preguntó inocentemente Miguelangel.

- Pues... no lo sé. Mala, tenemos que dar con el ultimo objeto, es la ultima oportunidad. pero aún no recibo ninguna noticia... espero que para este sujeto sea igualmente difícil de encontrar...

- Exactamente, ¿con quien estamos tratando aquí?.- preguntó Raphael.

- Pues... las evidencias me dicen que se trata de algún brujo, alguien con conocimientos de magia, conocimientos avanzados... muchos de los hechizos que usó en ese edificio son muy difíciles de hacer... creo que se trata de un experto en magia oscura...

- ¿humano?

- Todo indica que si... un demonio o un espíritu no tendrían forma de usar el libro y sin el libro no puede completarse la llave... aunque nada descarta que no haya un demonio detrás de esto...

- Demonios... brujos... ¿por qué no puede ser un delincuente común? ¿por qué nunca pueden ser los rufianes tradicionales?¿cómo es que siempre nos metemos en cosas como estas?

- Por que... eh... ¿somos héroes?...- Raphael gruñó.

- Habla por ti Miguelangel.. yo solo quiero que esto termine, o sea que ¿cómo encontramos a este desgraciado y como le parto la cara?.- Don miró alternativamente a Raphael y a Muffy. Muffy guardó silencio y bajo la cabeza. Don trató de cambiar el tema al ver lo incomoda que se sentía la chica.

- ¿Qué clase de persona querría abrir una puerta al infierno?.- Muffy se encogió de hombros.

- No tienes idea de cuantos hay que creen que pueden someter a un demonio... no entienden que eso es imposible, es cómo tener a un león o a un tigre de mascota... tarde o temprano se sale de control...

- Eso no responde mi pregunta... – Volvió a insistir Raphael, con los dientes apretados.-

- Yo... no lo sé, yo... – la muchacha se volvió hacia delante y comenzó a caminar más rápido, pasando a los demás.

- ¿Quieres dejar de presionarla?.- Raphael ignoró la expresión de molestia de Don y desvió la mirada. Don iba a agregar algo más, pero el grito de la muchacha le interrumpió.

Corrieron a su encuentro, pero sólo la vieron a ella y al maestro Splinter.

- L-lo siento...- dijo ella con una risita nerviosa.- ... pero es que salió de la nada y me asusté...

- Si, él suele hacer eso... – agregó Miguel, pasando un brazo alrededor de la chica.

- Valiente cazademonios... – murmuró Raphael, a lo que Don le dio un codazo en el costado.

Entonces se fijaron en el maestro. Su expresión era de preocupación. Aunque no necesitaban preguntar, lo hicieron igualmente.

- No pude encontrar a Leonardo... – Respondió éste.

- No sé cual es el problema con ese zoquete...- estalló Raphael.- ... desparece cuando más lo necesitamos, y...

- Y aún no aparece... – agregó quedamente Don. Raphael le contestó con un gruñido. El maestro suspiró.

- Volvamos. No es bueno estar aquí al descubierto.

- No... hay algo extraño en el ambiente... – murmuró Muffy.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, ni siquiera Miguel dijo una palabra. Fue sólo al cruzar la puerta de la guarida cuando recobraron el habla. O algo así.

En uno de los rincones de la sala de entrenamiento, en la oscuridad, Leonardo los observaba atentamente. Todos se paralizaron al descubrirlo.

Miguel fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿L-leo?, hermano, ¡estás aquí!, te hemos estado buscando por todas partes, espera a que oigas la historia, todas las cosas que han pasado en estas ultimas 72 horas en que tu, bueno... no has... estado. – Miguel se adelantó al resto, hablando sin parar. Los demás lo agradecieron, pues nadie sabía como romper la tensión del momento...

Leonardo no movió un músculo ni respondió ninguna de las palabras de Miguel. Éste iba a su encuentro, pero algo en su rostro le hizo desistir, algo que le dijo que si seguía avanzando no lo iba a contar.

Y por una vez, Miguel guardó silencio.

Leo seguía a cada uno con la mirada, estaba sentado en el piso o más bien tirado sobre él, en una posición relajada, con el brazo apoyado en una rodilla. Su mirada era algo siniestra y sonreía misteriosamente.

Por unos segundos, nadie supo qué decir. Era como estar ante un completo extraño.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?!, ¡¿te hemos estado buscando por horas?!.- estalló finalmente Raphael. Leo no contestó, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Raphael tomó aire, pero Don se interpuso antes de que pudiera seguir hablando.

- Estábamos preocupados por ti... – Leo sonrió aún más. Raphael logró librarse de Donatello y saltó frente a Leonardo.

- Ok, ¿cuál es tu problema?, empieza a hablar o te borraré esa maldita sonrisa de la cara... – la sonrisa de Leo desapareció. Solo quedó una fría mirada. Raphael retrocedió instintivamente. No tenía explicación para ello, pero de alguna forma sentía temor... por más que se viera como su hermano, hablara como su hermano, el ser que tenía frente a sí se comportaba cómo otro y ese otro era extraño y peligroso.

Leo comenzó a ponerse de pie, lentamente, muy lentamente, para que todos lo observaran. Raphael retrocedió aún más. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero se veía más alto...

- No me pasa nada... antes estaba mal. Ahora estoy bien. Ya no me molesta tanto la peste de este lugar...- su voz sonó mucho más profunda de lo normal.

Muffy observaba toda la escena con los ojos de par en par. Apenas podía respirar, una atmósfera sofocante se cerraba en torno a ella... su cabeza daba vueltas. Podía ver el miedo y la incertidumbre en los rostros de todos. Obviamente, algo no estaba bien en esa habitación y no era la única en notarlo.

- ¿qué... que quieres decir?.- preguntó Donatello y su voz sonó algo tímida. Leo giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Donatello desvió la mirada, Leo sonrió.

- Quiero decir que estar todo el tiempo con ustedes es agobiante... estar siempre tras ustedes... – luego se volvió a mirar al maestro. Este también retrocedió al sentir su mirada, pero la sostuvo, frunciendo el ceño.- Anciano tonto...¿qué esperas que diga? ¿qué me explique? ¿qué pida perdón?... porque, ¡oh, no!, no está permitido para mi cometer errores... ¿verdad?...

Splinter no respondió, pero se quedó mirándolo con severidad.

Raphael emitió un gruñido y saltó hacia delante, enfrentando a Leo. Estaban tan cerca que sus hombros casi se tocaban. Raphael lo miró a los ojos y le habló en una voz que era apenas un susurro, un susurro cargado de ira.

- ¿qué te está pasando? ¿desde cuando le hablas así al maestro? ¿desde cuando nos abandonas en una pelea? ¡¡¿¿qué está pasando contigo??!!, ¿acaso te volviste loco?.-

Leo sostuvo su mirada y sonrió con desprecio, avanzando hacia Raphael, obligándolo a retroceder.

- Un loco hablándole a otro loco, entonces... ¿quieres saber que me pasó?...- su voz era un susurro también, solo para que Raphael lo escuchase.- un día me desperté y descubrí que estaba harto... harto de ustedes... – Raphael lo agarró por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad.

- Ahora me vas a decir quien eres, por que ya no te reconozco... – Leo volvió a mirarlo con desprecio.

- Raphael. Raphael cree ser el mejor... Raphael cree ser el más fuerte... pero Raphael no es capaz de soportar la presión... no puede con el peso de la responsabilidad... la idea te aterra ¿verdad?. Dime, ¿qué sentiste hoy cuando perdiste a Donny?... no podías pensar ¿verdad?, te paralizaste, habría muerto frente a ti y no habrías podido hacer nada.- Raphael sacudió la cabeza y con un grito empujó a Leo lejos de sí. Leo sólo reía.

- Tengo razón... ¿a que sí?. Sabes que no puedes protegerlos... necesitas a Leo, él te da la oportunidad de cuidar sólo de ti, mientras que a él le toca la peor parte... – Raphael saltó hacia atrás, sacando sus armas y poniéndose en guardia. Solo a Don le pareció muy extraño que Leo hablase de sí mismo en tercera persona... Raphael estaba demasiado furioso para notarlo. ¿y cómo es que Leonardo sabía qué había pasado esa noche, si no había estado ahí?

- ... y lo haces porque en el fondo sabes...- Raphael no esperó a que terminara la frase: se lanzó contra Leonardo haciendo girar sus sais sin reprimirse en absoluto. Trataba de herirlo.

Leo no se sorprendió, simplemente esquivaba los golpes sin dejar de hablar.- sabes... que... nunca... podrás... ser mejor... que él...

Raphael se detuvo repentinamente.

- ¿eh?... ¿qué quien?... ¿mejor que quien?...- recién entonces se daba cuenta de lo extraño que hablaba Leo. Pero en ese minuto se descuidó y Leo corrió hacía él a toda velocidad.

En una fracción de segundo, se detuvo, se acomodó y le lanzó un golpe en medio de la cara: Raphael salió impulsado hacia atrás, aturdido por la fuerza del golpe. Antes de que se alejara demasiado, Leo lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo acercó hacia su rostro. Sonreía.

Miguel se movió hacia delante.

- Hey... chicos... relájense, no hay porque pelear, hablando se entiende la gente... eh... ¿verdad Donatello?...

- ¿eh?, si, si claro...- Don estaba demasiado pasmado por el giro que tomaban los acontecimientos como para reaccionar. El maestro, por su parte, guardaba silencio y sólo observaba. Miguel se acercó a Leo y puso una mano en su hombro. Leo aun sostenía a Raphael por los hombros y éste aún luchaba por enfocar la vista después del golpe.

- Eh... Leo, tranquilo chico... quieto muchacho... dejemos a Rapha en el piso, ¿ok?... – Leo solo le dirigió una mirada fría.

- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Miguelangel... – le dijo Donatello desde su lugar.- ... Tacto para manejar las situaciones difíciles... – no había terminado aún de hablar, cuando Leo estiró el brazo y agarró a Miguel por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire.

Miguel lo miró atónito.

- Mami y papi están hablando... – le dijo en un susurro.- ¡no te entrometas!.- diciendo esto, lo sacudió en el aire y lo arrojó hacia donde estaba Donatello. Miguel cayó pesadamente a sus pies.

Leo volvió a fijar su atención en Raphael. Acercó su rostro al suyo y le habló muy despacio.

- Aaahhh... cuánta ira contenida... cuánta furia, cuánto potencial... si. Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarías: la sangre caliente de tus victimas corriendo entre tus manos... es el máximo placer de un asesino, sentir cómo se arrebata la vida, poco a poco... sentir el poder... talvez... tal vez debí haberte escogido a ti. Nos habríamos divertido juntos, pero ¿sabes que?, siento una extraña predilección por destruir a un buen tipo... obligarlo a hacer cosas que jamás haría y verlo sufrir por la culpa el resto de sus días... si, no hay nada como eso...

- No... tengo... idea... de... qué... estas... hablando... – Raphael trataba de librarse de las garras de Leo, pero por más que forcejeaba, no cedían un centímetro.

- No. claro que no.

Leo empujó a Raphael, alejándolo de sí. Raphael retrocedió tambaleándose, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Bien... hermano... ¡acabemos con esto de una vez!.- Leo se puso en guardia. Quería pelear. Raphael no contestó, pero también se preparó para pelear.

- Esto no está bien, esto no está bien, esto no está nada de bien... – Miguel había conseguido ponerse de pie después de que Leo lo arrojara por los aires y tironeaba de Don, nervioso.

- No, no está bien. Jamás había visto esa expresión en la cara de Leo... se ve casi... malvado.

- Maestro... – Miguel se volvió hacia Splinter, pero este tenía los ojos fijos en lo que ocurría frente a ellos. Era imposible adivinar lo que pensaba.

Muffy retrocedió. Aparentemente, las dos tortugas estaban a punto de pelearse y se preguntaba si tendrían suficiente espacio, o acaso caerían sobre ella y los demás...

Además, aun podía sentir aquella desagradable sensación... revisó con la vista las paredes de la habitación. Los sellos estaban aún en su lugar, pero la sensación de una presencia, unas energías opresivas... la sentía cada vez más fuerte. La hacían sentir enferma.

Sin embargo, sabía bien de dónde venían. No sabía cómo, pero era obvio, porque no soportaba ni siquiera mirar a la tortuga que llamaban Leo. Además, era un verdadero imbécil.

- ¿Porqué lo soportan?- preguntó a Don en un susurro. Éste suspiró.

- Tu no entiendes... él no es así, él no es así para nada... Leo, él no está actuando como el Leo de siempre... algo malo tiene que haberle pasado...

- ¿algo malo?...- Muffy se detuvo a pensar. Un pensamiento pasó fugaz por su mente, pero no tuvo tiempo de reconocerlo.- ... las coincidencias no existen...

- ¿qué dijiste?... – Don la miraba extrañado, Muffy no se había percatado que pensaba en voz alta.

- Eh... no, nada.

Muffy escuchaba a Donatello, cuando accidentalmente sus ojos fueron a parar a una de las paredes de la habitación. Había un tapiz ahí, uno muy bonito: un paisaje de montañas rodeadas de niebla, árboles nudosos y caminos escarpados. Arriba, en el cielo, un gran dragón luchaba con unas extrañas criaturas fuertemente armadas que volaban por sobre su cabeza. Por un momento, olvidó lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El cuadro la había absorbido por completo, le parecía extrañamente familiar... o tal vez algo en él le recordaba otra cosa, algo que había visto hacía tiempo... sabía que era algo que tenía que recordar, lo veía sentado en su cabeza, pero no podía alcanzarlo...

De pronto se sobresaltó. Algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Metió la mano en él y sacó el celular. Respiró aliviada.

Se alejó un poco del resto, para poder escuchar con mayor claridad...

Raphael sacó sus armas. Antes de que pudiera estar listo, Leo saltó hacia delante, golpeándolo en la cara. Raphael sintió un par de golpes en el punto exacto de la muñeca: sus manos se abrieron soltando sus sais. Sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, había quedado desarmado.

Leo lo miraba con una sonrisa y una expresión malvada en el rostro. Iba a lanzarse hacía adelante, pero sorpresivamente se detuvo, con expresión de extrañeza en el rostro. Se irguió y se quedó inmóvil, observando por el rabillo del ojo algo que estaba a sus espaldas.

- Tu, anciano... sal de mi cabeza ¡¡AHORA!!. – en un solo movimiento, desenfundó una espada, rotó su cuerpo y la lanzó a algo tras de sí.

El maestro se ladeó ligeramente a su derecha, sin siquiera pestañear. La katana quedó firmemente incrustada en la pared tras él, a solo milímetros de su cabeza.

Donatello sintió que su mandíbula caía por sí sola; Miguel quedó sin habla.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿porqué has cambiado?...- Splinter no parecía molesto, sólo preocupado y tal vez triste. Leo se volvió hacia él con un rugido, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira. Todos retrocedieron alarmados.

Raphael se movió hacia delante, buscando golpearlo por atrás. Sin siquiera voltearse a verlo, Leo giró sólo la parte superior de su cuerpo, con el brazo extendido. Raphael iba demasiado rápido para evitar el golpe: el puño cerrado de Leo dio en toda la parte lateral de su cráneo.

Raphael cayó varios metros hacia atrás, inconsciente. En todo ese instante, Leo no apartó los ojos de Splinter.

- Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos, viejo tonto...

- No entiendo... ¿quién eres ahora?... - Leo sonrió.

- No querrás saberlo... si tienes suerte, nunca lo sabrás.- diciendo esto, se volvió a mirar a Raphael con una sonrisa. Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, Leo arrancó la otra Katana de su funda y la lanzó contra Raphael.

Todos ahogaron un grito. Nadie podría hacer nada para evitar el contacto. Sin embargo, la espada fue a clavarse a los pies de Raphael, a escasos centímetros de su piel, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

- Me la debías... – Murmuró Leo. Luego se volvió a mirar a cada uno, con desprecio. – Disfruten, mientras puedan... y les recomiendo que no extrañen demasiado al viejo Leonardo...

De un salto, Leo llegó hasta la puerta de la guarida, aterrizando pesadamente frente a ella.

- ¡Si sales por esa puerta...!- Rugió el maestro Splinter, reemplazando su expresión de preocupación por una mirada severa.-.... Es mejor que no vuelvas...

Leo lanzó una carcajada, pero no dijo nada más. Pocos segundos después, se alejaba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Y la puerta se cerró detrás de él... – canturreó Miguel.

- ¡¿Te parece que este es el momento de hacer chistes, Miguel?!... – Miguel iba a decir algo así como que un buen chiste siempre alivia las tensiones, pero se fijó en el rostro de Don. Parecía muy afectado, su expresión era de angustia. Sin saber qué decir, Miguel bajó la mirada.

Raphael comenzaba a despertar. Con un gruñido se puso de pie.

- ¿Te sientes bien, hermano?.- preguntó Don corriendo hacia él. Por toda respuesta, Raphael lanzó un gruñido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Como una exhalación se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Splinter le impidió pasar.

- Quédate.- ordenó de una forma que no admitía cuestionamientos.

- Pero... – Splinter negó con la cabeza.

- No es una buena idea. No está en sus cabales.- y luego agregó en un susurro.- podría ser peligroso.

Justo en ese momento, entró Muffy sonriendo, agitando su celular en el aire.

- ¡hey, chicos!, ¡¡lo encontré!!, ¡¡¡el tercer objeto!!.- la cara sonriente de la chica se desvaneció en el acto al ver la expresión de los demás. Había estado en otra habitación hablando por teléfono de modo que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado al final de la riña familiar. Raphael le dirigió una mirada asesina. Muffy pareció encogerse. Sin embargo, para su fortuna, Raphael decidió no liquidarla y sólo se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, mascullando en un idioma que sólo él podía comprender.

Los demás respiraron aliviados: esa era, de todas las formas en las que podía reaccionar Raphael, la menos letal, así que nadie se atrevió a molestarlo.

Muffy se volvió hacia Miguel, buscando aliados. Éste alzó las manos, protegiéndose.

- A mi ni me mires, no quiero saber nada de esto, no quiero saber nada de nada... de lo único que quiero saber es de una cosa y no está en esta habitación... – sin esperar replicas, se dirigió a la cocina.

Donatello miró a su alrededor. Suspiró.

- Bien, creo que no queda nadie más...

- Entiendo que justo ahora estén atravesando por una crisis familiar, pero debo recordarles que ¡¡¡hay un loco suelto por ahí planeando abrir una puerta al infierno!!! Y cómo ustedes perdieron el libro que se suponía debían de cuidar, me parece justo que me ayuden y...

- Lo sé, lo sé... es sólo que por el momento no estamos de humor para salvar el mundo. Pero supongo que no hay muchas alternativas...

- Tu qué crees...

- Bien... eh... – Don se rascó la cabeza confundido. Se encontraba ante la inusual tarea de decidir qué hacer, pues todos parecían demasiado alterados o preocupados cómo para que les importara en ese momento. Incluso el maestro se había retirado silenciosamente a sus habitaciones sin decir ni media palabra.- ... eh, ¿decías?.

Muffy entornó los ojos.

- Ya sé donde se encuentra el objeto que falta. Debemos ir por él, podría ser la única forma de evitar que todo esto empeore y... y...- Muffy perdió el hilo de su conversación cuando vio a Miguel volver de la cocina con una torre de pastelitos de crema en los brazos. Silenciosamente, puso uno en las manos de Muffy, otro en las manos de Don y le arrojó uno a Raphael, que cayó justo sobre su cabeza.

- ¿pasteles?... tenemos un desastre familiar, tenemos un potencial desastre demoníaco ¡¡¿y tu traes pasteles?!!!- preguntó Don. Raphael masculló algo desde su lugar.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- preguntó Miguel, cayendo pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala. Muffy y Don lo siguieron.

- Bueno... el pastel de ve bien... – contestó finalmente Don. Muffy gruñó.- Eh... si claro. Y, dinos, ¿cómo es y dónde está ese objeto?.

- Bueno... es una especie de cubo, de paredes muy lisas, de color azul, como hecho de piedra pulida, como de éste tamaño... – Muffy les mostraba con las manos el tamaño del objeto, cuándo Miguel saltó de su asiento escupiendo.

- Buena escupida Miguel, pero pensé que te gustaba el pastel...

- ¡¡El pisapapeles!!!, ese cubo, ¡¡April lo usa como pisapapeles en el mostrador de la tienda!!, - Don se volvió a mirar a Muffy buscando confirmación.

- Está en una tienda de antigüedades, a pocas calles de aquí... es una que restauraron hace poco, la anterior se quemó en un incendio, eso me contaron...

Don y Miguel se miraron, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Raphael!, tenemos que...

- ¡¡si, si!! ya escuché todo... – interrumpió éste, poniéndose de pie pesadamente y mascullando algo, visiblemente molesto. Pronto estuvo junto a ellos.

- ¿qué están esperando?- les dijo- ¡¡vámonos!!... ah, y por cierto Miguelangel... - Sin previo aviso, le estampó el pastelito de crema en el rostro.- ... gracias, pero no tengo hambre. ¿nos vamos?... – Raphael los guió hasta la puerta. Miguel ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la crema de la cara.

Era todavía temprano, sin embargo, afuera ya estaba completamente oscuro. "Tal vez haya tormenta", pensó April, pero la respuesta no la convencía mucho. Intentó encender algunas luces, pero no funcionaron. La luz estaba cortada.

Se sintió inquieta. No es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, pero...

Fue hasta su habitación. Apenas abrió la puerta , se quedó paralizada en el umbral.

Había alguien en la habitación.

Una sombra se recortaba en la ventana, una masa informe, pero voluminosa...

No podía estar segura, pero sabía que la estaba observando.

El miedo la había clavado al piso y no atinaba a moverse. "Tal vez sea un ladrón", pensó.

- eh... escuche señor... – su voz le pareció patética, pero en ese momento no se sentía para nada una heroína.- ... puede llevarse lo que quiera, sólo váyase... ¿de acuerdo?.- no hubo respuesta. La sombra permanecía perfectamente inmóvil. April tampoco se movió, su mente trabajaba velozmente en un plan de escape y en cuánta probabilidad había de que el sujeto la siguiera si ella decidía salir corriendo. De pronto sintió un ruido. Un ruido como de una puerta cerrándose, o tal vez de pasos en la escalera. Instintivamente, su cabeza se volteó en dirección al ruido. Tras de sí no vio nada, sólo oscuridad. Entonces recordó al extraño en su habitación y volvió la cabeza. Ahora lo tenía frente a sus narices.

April soltó un grito. Ante sí no había nada... sólo algo negro y profundo... una cara sin rostro...

Retrocedió, echando a correr. Recordó que en el baño tenía una linterna.

Casi resbaló al llegar, pero logró tomarla. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas si podía accionar el interruptor. Cuando por fin lo logró, la luz salió repentinamente del aparato, rebotando contra el espejo del baño. Accidentalmente se encontró mirando su rostro en él.

Sólo que ya no era ella.

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de una April desfigurada en una mueca de horror: Sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas, la piel del rostro se pegaba a sus huesos... cuando abrió la boca, sus dientes eran unas manchas negras. Sintió escalofríos.

Con temor, abrió grande la boca, en una sonrisa que le pareció macabra... uno a uno los dientes comenzaron a caer al lavabo...

April retrocedió con un grito, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Esa no soy yo, esa no soy yo, esa no soy....! – finalmente se atrevió a abrirlos de nuevo. Esta vez, en el espejo sólo estaba su imagen, su vieja imagen de siempre. Su rostro lucía asustado, pero normal. Con temor, abrió la boca. Respiró aliviada. Aún tenía sus dientes.

Volvió a sobresaltarse. El mismo ruido de hacía un rato, pero esta vez más intenso, más fuerte. El ruido crecía y crecía, como si alguien estuviera haciendo rodar una pesada bola por las escaleras, cientos de pesadas bolas; o cómo si estuviera cayendo una lluvia de rocas sobre el techo... el ruido se hacia cada vez más ensordecedor... y ese grito, ese grito estridente, como un chillido, ¿de dónde venía? April se cubrió los oídos y salió del baño.

Afuera, el ruido era peor.

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡basta ya!! – gritó, pero apenas si pudo oír su propia voz por sobre el estrépito.

Corrió hasta la sala. Estaba tan asustada, que al principio no los vio. Después, al levantar la vista, su cuerpo se estremeció con el espanto y el asombro, dejando caer la lámpara; el débil rayo de luz osciló un par de segundos en el suelo antes de detenerse.

April sintió que sus rodillas se doblaban y que también ella caería...

Por todo el lugar, en los rincones, cerca de la ventana.

Había gente ahí.

Gente de pie en las sombras.

Siluetas que aguardaban por ella.

Y ellos también la vieron: todas sus cabezas se volvieron a verla cuando descubrieron su presencia. April sintió frío en todo el cuerpo.

Y el ruido. El ruido que no se detenía. Todo el departamento retumbaba y temblaba. Los gritos de April apenas si se escuchaban...

Las sombras permanecieron inmóviles.

Su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, tragaba el aire a bocanadas...pero no podía moverse, sentía las piernas de lana, no le obedecían, cada movimiento era lento y pesado... ni siquiera podía gritar... sentía como si su cabeza se hubiera sumergido en el agua...

Tenía que salir de ahí, pero su cabeza daba vueltas...

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie. Apoyándose en el muro, salió de la habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo las sombras comenzaban a moverse también.

Decidió que no iba a pasar un segundo más ahí. Corrió hasta la escalera que daba a la planta baja donde se encontraba la tienda.

Estaba por alcanzar la puerta, cuando unos brazos la sujetaron.

April lanzó un grito de terror.

- April... April, cálmate. Soy yo.- April, todavía luchaba por soltarse cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

- ¡Leo!, gracias a Dios... no sé que diablos está pasando, pero es... es horrible... tenemos que salir... – April estaba al borde de la histeria. Leo solo la miraba, calmadamente.

- Tranquilízate, April. Todo está bien ahora.- April hizo un esfuerzo por volver a recuperar el aliento.

- Me tranquilizaré cuando estemos afuera... – sin embargo, Leo no parecía querer soltarla, April lo miró extrañada.- Por favor, Leo, quiero salir de aquí...

De pronto, se fijó en su rostro. Supo que algo no andaba bien. ¿porqué demonios estaba sonriendo?. - ¿Leo?... ¿qué hacías por acá?, ¿dónde están los otros?...

- Oh... ellos vendrán pronto, no te preocupes...


	6. La Sombra

**VI- La sombra.**

"Nuevamente estamos aquí, en medio de la oscuridad, moviéndonos de sombra en sombra para evitar que nos vean. Nuevamente nos disponemos a salvar la ciudad de una amenaza desconocida por todos, a tomar sobre nuestros hombros el peso de una responsabilidad que no nos corresponde y por la cual nadie nos agradecerá nunca. Podríamos salir corriendo, sin embargo, permanecemos, luchamos contra los más extravagantes enemigos poniendo en riesgo nuestras vidas sin siquiera quejarnos, permanecemos por que es nuestro deber, por que hemos sido entrenados para esto, permanecemos porque ahora es una amiga la que puede estar en problemas y debemos protegerla, permanecemos porque..."

- ¿Miguel?

- ¿si, Donatello?

- Cállate, Miguel.

- Ok. Pero justo venía la mejor parte...

- ¿Cuánto rato más van a estar jugando a tuco y tico?

- No sé, déjame ver, ¿unos cinco minutos más?...

- Creo que no. ¿quieren prestar atención?, Don, ¿alguna respuesta?

- Nop, April no responde su celular, tampoco veo ninguna luz encendida...

- Ok, es hora de entrar entonces...

La tienda de April estaba mortalmente silenciosa. La calle completa estaba en absoluta calma. Demasiada calma para una ciudad que nunca duerme. Sin embargo, esa noche, nadie caminaba por las calles, los locales nocturnos no habían abierto... por alguna razón, todos habían decidido quedarse en casa. Por alguna razón...

Se movieron con precaución, ubicándose en un callejón frente a la tienda, cuidando de no ser vistos, no tanto por temor a los accidentales transeúntes, sino porque estaban casi seguros de que quien fuera que estuviera detrás de todos sus problemas, el responsable de todo cuanto había ocurrido hasta ahora, el loco maniático que pretendía liberar a los demonios, espíritus y etc, (pero más importante, el que había asesinado a todos en el museo y en el edificio del mafioso), estaba, en ese preciso instante, dentro de la tienda. Con April.

Era un vago presentimiento, pero quien quiera que fuera, se había movido siempre un paso adelante de ellos. No lo conocían, no sabían quien era, pero él sí los conocía a ellos.

Y April seguía sin dar señales de vida...

Raphael saltó hacía la puerta principal, sin esperar a los otros. Si April estaba adentro también, si estaba con ese sujeto, el mismo que había matado a los guardias del museo, el que había prácticamente decapitado a todos esos hombres en el edificio... si ella estaba ahí, sola, entonces...

Don alcanzó a detenerlo por el hombro antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- ¡Espera!,- Raphael se detuvo con un gruñido, quedando ambos de pie en medio de la calle.- tenemos que ser más listos... no perdamos el factor sorpresa...

- ¿Si?, dile eso a April que está allá adentro con ese demente... - preguntó Raphael, tratando de susurrar, pero sin poder evitar subir el tono de su voz. Miguel apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano, agitando la cabeza y suspirando, a medida que se acercaba a ellos.- además, ¿desde cuándo te convertiste en el "señor estrategia"?.

- Desde que tu te convertiste en el señor "no puedo detenerme a pensar antes de actuar". Ya que Leo no está aquí, alguien tiene que usar la cabeza y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos... – Contestó Don, sin preocuparse demasiado por alzar o no la voz.

- ¿Y que pretendes? ¿qué nos sentemos aquí a calcular la raíz cuadrada mientras a April la hacen filete?

- N-no... creo... que... debamos... preocuparnos... por no... ser... vistos... – Interrumpió Muffy. Los tres se volvieron a verla. Se había alejado del grupo y estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de la puerta principal. Miraba hacía ella como hipnotizada, con los ojos fijos en el interior de la tienda, avanzando hacía ella como si fuera arrastrada por una fuerza invisible. Se volvió hacia las tortugas. - ... él ya sabe que estamos aquí. Nos está esperando. – los demás la miraron extrañados. Muffy parecía como sumergida en un sueño, medio despierta y medio dormida...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó lentamente Miguel. Muffy lo miró, con expresión entre fascinada y extrañada.

- N-no... lo sé... pero puedo sentirlo. Es como, cómo... – "Cómo oleadas de energía, de calor, intenso y vivo... cómo un enorme corazón latiendo tras esa puerta..." pensó, pero ¿cómo explicarles eso a ellos?... nunca antes había sentido algo así... cómo un poder latente, contenido, pero a punto de liberarse, sin control... libre... y malvado.

Por alguna razón, debía verlo, debía estar frente a él, esa fuerza la atraía a la vez que la atemorizaba: deseaba verla con sus propios ojos y a la vez deseaba estar a miles y miles de kilómetros de ahí...

- Es inútil acechar... – continuó, tratando de concentrarse en el tiempo presente, en la tarea a la que habían venido.- él ya sabe que estamos aquí. Estoy segura... de que quiere que entremos de una vez. Quiere vernos... – Muffy hizo una pausa, como si escuchase algo en el aire desde un lugar muy lejano.- ... quiere vernos... antes de... antes de...

Las tres tortugas quedaron inmóviles mirándose unas a otras y encogiéndose de hombros. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada por largos segundos, observando a la chica. Finalmente, Raphael sacudió la cabeza.

- Bien, no perdamos más tiempo entonces... – avanzó hacía la puerta, pasando frente a Muffy quien ni siquiera lo miró: su mirada estaba perdida en el espacio. Don y Miguel siguieron a Raphael, pero se detuvieron frente a Muffy al pasar junto a ella. Don agitó la mano frente a sus ojos, pero ella ni se movió.

- Espero que ahora no le empiece a girar la cabeza... – comentó Miguel en voz baja.

- Creo que está en una especie de trance... – no había terminado de hablar, cuando la muchacha parpadeó sobresaltada, tragando aire. Los miró a ambos sorprendida.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Don. La chica lo miró con preocupación, con los ojos muy abiertos...

- yo... creo... creo que lo vi.- Don y Miguel se miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Qué viste?.- Muffy los miró con expresión de angustia.

- No necesitan que se los diga... lo verán por ustedes mismos. Sólo entren. Si tenemos suerte, podremos discutirlo luego...

Por un segundo, la muchacha pensó en huir.

El último objeto estaba perdido. Todo estaba perdido. ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarse?.

Pero ellos no se irían, ¿verdad?.

La mujer que estaba adentro, la que había tenido ese objeto durante todo ese tiempo, era su amiga y no la dejarían,

¿O la dejarían si supieran que era un demonio lo que había adentro?.

Ojalá estuviera equivocada... pero estaba casi segura de que lo que había visto era...

Fue sólo un instante y no era más que un presentimiento, pero...

Ojalá estuviera equivocada...

Cerró los ojos y los siguió.

April no tenía idea de cuánto rato había pasado, ni de si estaba despierta o dormida, porque todo se veía igual de negro. Esperaba que fuera lo ultimo, que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla...

No podía moverse... un brazo la asía fuertemente por la cintura y una mano sujetaba su nuca, impidiéndole mirar en ninguna otra dirección que no fuera la puerta principal de la tienda.

Tras el mostrador, ambos esperaban en la más absoluta oscuridad.

April intentó hablar con él, hacerlo razonar.

Es decir, ir por ahí peleando con medio mundo, ser lanzado al otro lado de la galaxia... vivir en el drenaje... no es la existencia más cuerda para nadie, era normal que después de un tiempo terminara enloqueciendo...

Pero no podía mover los labios. Todo lo que sentía era un suave hormigueo que recorría su rostro. Lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos: por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la silueta de Leo.

¿Por qué hacía todo esto?. La había obligado a entregarle ese estúpido cubo con el que sujetaba las cuentas y la correspondencia en el mostrador. ¿para qué diablos podría querer una cosa así?, si la quería, sólo tenía que pedirla...

La casa estaba en silencio ahora, el horrible ruido de hacía rato se había detenido y había sido sustituido por ese silencio sepulcral. Un silencio insoportable, como si todo el lugar estuviera expectante, reteniendo el aliento, a la espera de algo que se acercaba, pero que no terminaba nunca de llegar...

¿Qué quería Leo?... ¿sería capaz de hacerle daño? ¿a qué esperaba con la vista fija en la puerta? ¿por qué diablos no podía oír su respiración o el latido de su corazón? De no haber sido por las garras que la sujetaban, habría pensado que no estaba realmente ahí...

De pronto, sus ojos se quedaron fijos al frente.

Su cuerpo se puso frío y tenso.

Porque la puerta de la entrada había comenzado a abrirse...

Pudo sentir claramente como Leo también se tensaba, ansioso, de hecho, casi eufórico: desde dónde estaba pudo ver una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

Fue eso lo que verdaderamente la asustó.

Jamás había visto esa expresión en Leo, pero uno nunca se imagina a un amigo teniendo un colapso nervioso...

Tras largos segundos, la puerta se abrió completamente, revelando un trozo de la calle frente a la tienda.

Pero no había nadie del otro lado.

Una suave brisa llegó hasta April, pero nada más.

Leo se tensó aún más, emitiendo algo parecido a un gruñido.

- Cobardes. – Murmuró al fin y el sonido de su voz hizo que a April se le pusiera la carne de gallina: era una voz baja, profunda, gutural. No era la voz de Leo. En absoluto.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? Y ya que estamos ¿qué le pasó a tu cabeza?", le preguntó mentalmente. Él no respondió.

Pensaba en eso cuando descubrió que la miraba fijamente, sonriendo. Sintió que uno de sus dedos se deslizaba por su nuca.

- Es una lástima, mujer. Creía que les importabas más... – su voz se había vuelto más suave y de alguna forma, más amenazante. Leo acercó su rostro aún más al de ella. April intentó mirar en otra dirección, pero no lo consiguió: la garra en su nuca la obligó a girar su cabeza de modo que no pudiera ver nada más que a él. Sonreía. – No estás tan mal, humana... voy a considerarte al final...

"No es Leo", gritó una voz en su cabeza: ese sujeto no era Leo, podía verse como él, pero no lo era... no podía serlo.

- Déjala ir. – Una voz, en alguna parte de la habitación, en medio de la oscuridad, hizo que ambos prestaran atención.

Era una voz también grave, pero muy familiar. Leo alzó la cabeza de inmediato, husmeando alrededor, buscando frenéticamente el origen de esa voz. De pronto, dejó de moverse y volvió a estar quieto como antes.

- Dije que la dejes ir.- repitió la voz, sin alterarse.

April pudo sentir una leve brisa, un leve murmullo, una diminuta y casi imperceptible alteración en el ambiente: Raphael se estaba moviendo por la habitación.

Leo cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

- Eso habría servido... si no te hubiera visto primero.

Con un solo movimiento, y sin aflojar ni por un segundo la fuerza con la que retenía a April, Leo se inclinó hacía abajo, apoyando todo su peso en las piernas. Luego saltó, despegando del piso varios metros, llevándose a Abril con él.

April sintió como giraban en el aire, la pierna de Leo golpeando algo en la oscuridad y un débil quejido en alguna parte de la habitación seguido por un golpe seco.

Aterrizaron sobre el mostrador, sólo por unos momentos, lo suficiente cómo para que Leo tomara impulso y volviera a saltar hacia delante, siempre sosteniéndola con fuerza.

La oscuridad era absoluta, sólo podía percibir movimientos y golpes, pero no podía ver nada.

Golpearon algo en medio del aire, lo que los impulsó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Giraron verticalmente en el aire y volvieron a golpear con fuerza otro objeto misterioso.

Ambos objetos cayeron al suelo.

Leo aterrizó en el piso sólo para volver a saltar y girar hacia atrás en medio del aire, poniendo a April de cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban de nuevo tras el mostrador.

La luz se encendió.

April vio a Miguel y a Raphael levantándose del piso, del otro lado Don hacía lo mismo, con expresión de dolor.

No muy lejos de él, una jovencita rubia con una enorme mochila a sus espaldas miraba asustada a las tortugas caídas, antes de volverse a mirar hacía donde estaban ella y Leo. Su expresión se volvió seria, temerosa, pero decidida, ¿quién podría ser?.

Una vez que todos se hubieron incorporado, se volvieron hacia el mostrador.

Sus rostros cambiaron gradualmente del dolor al enojo y de ahí a la sorpresa y el estupor.

- ¿L-Leo...?- La voz de Miguel temblaba, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Leo emitió una risita, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Tu?, pero ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿qué...? no estarás... No. No puede ser.

Raphael dio un paso al frente, hacia Leo. No podía ser, ¿o si?.

- Entonces tu... esa gente en el museo... en el edificio, ¿tu lo hiciste?... ¡¡¿tu lo hiciste?!!... – su rostro era una mezcla de asombro, rabia e incredulidad.- ¿Eres tu el que está tras esos objetos?¿tu tomaste el libro de Splinter?...

Leo sólo se limitó a observarlo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Contesta las preguntas, maldita sea!!!...

No podía ser.

De todos los que en el mundo podían enloquecer, no él.

Él ciertamente podía enloquecer, hasta Don podía enloquecer, pero no él. Si él enloquecía, no podía esperar que nada más se mantuviera cuerdo...

Don dio un paso al frente. A pesar de que estaba tan sorprendido como los otros, no quería perder la perspectiva... fuera lo que fuera que pasara en la cabeza de Leo, lo cierto era que había que pararlo, sacar a April de ahí y... ¿tendría Leo los otros objetos? ¿sería él el loco desquiciado que quería abrir la puerta al infierno?, ¿era posible eso?.... ¿se había vuelto loco por fin?.

Don pensó en los espectros, en las criaturas que los atacaron, en los fantasmas en el drenaje. Por muy loco que estuviera Leo, él no era capaz de cosas así... ¿o si?...

Ok. Aún si él fuera el responsable... ¿para qué lo haría? ¿no tenían ya suficientes problemas en casa sin necesidad de llenarla de demonios?. Don sacudió la cabeza, estaba perdiendo la perspectiva...

Raphael se acercaba demasiado y Leo no parecía dispuesto a conversar... parecía más dispuesto a saltar sobre él y romperle el cuello...

Pensaba en eso cuando una mano se posó en su hombro y casi gritó.

- ¡ay!, ¡no hagas eso!... – Muffy estaba junto a él, sin prestarle atención realmente y sin dejar de mirar tras el mostrador. Su rostro era serio.

- No es él.

- ¿qué?

- No es él.- repitió.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, ¿no es él qué? ¿es él el responsable o no?.- Muffy agitó la cabeza.

- No lo había pensado antes, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Puedo sentir... una esencia... – la chica arrugó la frente, como si tratara de aguzar la vista.

- ¡¿qué?! Oye, no entiendo una palabra...

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien pero...

La chica se separó un poco de él, sin dejar de observar a Leo. Puso sus manos frente a su rostro. Con los dedos pulgar e índice de cada mano formó una especie de diamante, enmarcando dentro de él a la figura de Leo.

Don la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sin entender lo que hacía, pero sin perder de vista lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"No es él", pensaba. "¿qué diablos se supone que quiere decir eso?, por supuesto que no es él, ¿qué es lo que he tratado de explicarle a esta niña?, Leo no a actuado normal desde hace días... y esto lo comprueba totalmente".

- ¡¡¿ Es que no vas a responderme?!!.- gritó Raphael. Leo dejó de sonreír.

- Si. Yo fui. Necesitaba los objetos, ellos se interponían... tú saca las cuentas.

- ¡¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!! ¿p-porque? ¡¡¿¿por qué lo hiciste??!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿qué diablos está pasando??!!!

- ¿No era eso lo que querías que dijera?... deberías estar feliz. No soy tan perfecto después de todo, ¿verdad?. Acabo de volverme loco, perdí la cabeza... asesiné a gente que no necesitaba morir. Y me gustó.

Antes de que Raphael pudiera replicar, Miguel interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?.- Miguel avanzó también, casi interponiéndose entre ambos, con expresión de preocupación. Leo volvió a sonreír, agitando la cabeza.

- Realmente siento compasión por ustedes, ¿es que todavía no lo comprenden?... sin embargo, debo reconocer que ésta siempre es mi parte favorita...

Raphael lo interrumpió con un gruñido.

- ¡Ya basta!, obviamente se te zafó un tornillo... lo siento, pero es hora de ponerte una camisa de fuerza y llevarte a una linda habitación acolchada... estas estupideces se acaban aquí... ¡April!... – April dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre.- ¿estas bien?.- April agitó la cabeza afirmativamente, al menos creía que estaba bien.- Suéltala ahora, ¡¿qué demonios pretendes hacerle?!.- Leo sonrió.

- Si supieras lo que tenía pensado...

Sus manos temblaban. Muy a pesar suyo, no podía evitarlo. Casi no había necesidad de confirmarlo, pero igual quería estar segura... el temblor de sus manos hacía difícil mantener la figura de Leo dentro la forma que había creado con sus dedos. Su voz apenas era un susurró.

- Por favor, Dios, muéstrame su rostro... muéstrame su rostro... Dios, escúchame, haz que su disfraz desaparezca...

Una sombra informe comenzó a materializarse sobre la figura de Leo... no era visible para los otros, ni siquiera era visible para ella más allá del diamante que formaban sus dedos... una sombra luminosa e informe... como un cuerpo superpuesto al de Leo, como dos personas ocupando el mismo espacio.

Raphael hizo girar sus sais. Se llevaría a Leo a casa aunque fuera a golpes. No tenía la menor idea de que es lo que iba a hacer con un hermano psicópata en casa, pero después resolvería ese detalle...

Lo primero era alejar a April de ahí, en ese momento no podía garantizar su seguridad, como estaban las cosas...

Retrocedió un poco, sólo para tomar impulso y saltar hacia adelante.

Sus manos seguían temblando, pero no apartaba la mirada, sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que veía: cada vez más nítida, la sombra dorada tomaba forma, enmarcada en la silueta de Leo.

- Así que así es cómo te vez... Dios mío...

April abrió los ojos de par en par. Raphael caería sobre ellos, con todo su peso, en cualquier momento. Sus ojos estaban furiosos, conocía esa mirada: Raphael no estaba pensando...

Leo tensó los músculos, preparándose para el impacto. Raphael, con los sais en alto caía a toda velocidad...

Ahora, la sombra era completamente visible para ella: tal como en las ilustraciones medievales, una criatura con cuernos en la cabeza, enormes cuernos, brazos y piernas alargados terminados en gruesas garras...

La sombra permanecía dentro del cuerpo de Leo, el cual repetía exactamente sus movimientos; la sombra sonreía, Leo sonreía, la sombra se disponía a atacar, Leo atacaba...

Pero, de pronto...

Leo se quedó inmóvil. April pudo sentir como se relajaba su cuerpo, como caían sus hombros, cómo aflojaba la fuerza con que la retenía. Lo miró de reojo... parecía estar despertando de una larga siesta...

Raphael no notó el cambio en su rostro. No se dio cuenta de cómo sus facciones se relajaban, cómo dejaba de sonreír, cómo comenzaba a parecer confuso y aturdido.

... de pronto, la sombra se quedó completamente inmóvil, completamente quieta, completamente erguida.

Su cabeza giró gradualmente. Antes de darse cuenta, Muffy estaba mirando directo a sus ojos.

"Tu"... – Muffy se estremeció, retrocediendo. La sombra no movió los labios, no emitió ningún sonido... pero su voz retumbó en su cabeza hasta hacerla gritar... Pero nadie a su alrededor la escuchó.

Muffy retrocedió. Algo frío le atenazó el estomago, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo... pero aún así, no podía separar los dedos, no podía apartar las manos, no podía dejar de verlo.

Lentamente, el frío fue transformándose en nausea, la cabeza le daba vueltas... quería escapar, pero no podía moverse.

- No... – apenas si podía oír su propia voz. Sentía que caía... las sombras se cerraban sobre ella y todo se volvía negro... el piso se abría bajo sus pies, dejándola caer al vacío.

Pero nadie la veía caer, nadie la oía gritar, porque simplemente estaba de pie en la habitación, con los brazos caídos y la mirada fija en la nada.

Leo vio una habitación ante sí. Le parecía familiar pero no sabía de dónde. No atinaba a descubrir dónde estaba, era un lugar distinto a los anteriores.

También sintió algo entre sus brazos, algo cálido. Se volteó levemente.

- ¿A-April?- su voz sonaba soñolienta... April lo miró. Su expresión había cambiado, sus ojos parecían nublados, aturdidos...

- ¿Leo...? – descubrió que podía hablar de nuevo.- eres.... ¿tu?, es decir, ¿realmente tu?.

Leo no alcanzó a responder esa pregunta. En un segundo desapareció de la vista de April, borrado de su lado por una mancha verde que cruzó el aire a toda velocidad.

Leo cayó tras el mostrador al piso, con Raphael sobre su pecho.

- Raph?, ¿qué...?- Raphael no se detuvo a escucharlo, descargó un brutal golpe sobre su rostro, y luego otro. La cabeza de Leo cayó hacia atrás, golpeando el piso, sus brazos se deslizaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin resistencia.

Raphael quedó inmóvil, con el puño aún en alto. Apenas si había logrado contenerse cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un tercer golpe. Apenas. Aún sobre el pecho de Leo, respiraba con dificultad, tratando de calmarse y bajar el brazo. Era obvio que su hermano ya no se levantaría.

Muffy cayó al suelo, cómo si alguien le hubiese dado un empujón. Cuando su cabeza tocó el piso, se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un sudor frío empapaba su frente y era difícil respirar. Pero ya estaba bien...

De espalda en el piso, oía el retumbar de las pisadas y el eco de las voces. Se había ido, pero sabía que volvería, tenía que ponerse de pie...

- ¡¡Raph, detente!!!.- el grito de April era tan inútil como tardío. Raphael ya había golpeado a Leo y había logrado contenerse antes de desfigurarle el rostro, sin ayuda de nadie...

Aún respirando entrecortadamente, se puso de pie, dejando a Leo inconsciente en el piso. Miguel se acercó temeroso, luego miró a Raphael con algo de reproche.

- ¿Qué?... tenía que hacerlo, el tipo no está en sus cabales, había que pararlo.

"Si, pero eso no significa que no lo hayas disfrutado", pensó Miguel, pero no dijo nada.

Raphael se volvió hacia April, quien observaba a todos un tanto confundida.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó éste, en su habitual tono rudo. April asintió.

- Chicos, ¿qué...

- Qué, cuando, cómo, dónde y porqué... me temo que no puedo responderte ninguna de esas...- Raphael miró pensativo el cuerpo de Leo en el piso.- Esto es tan extraño para ti como lo es para nosotros.

- ¿Qué haremos con él?.- preguntó Miguel.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea...

- Antes de que lo golpearas, pareció que... – comenzó April, pero se detuvo. Todos lo hicieron.

Don ayudó a Muffy a incorporarse. De no ser porque casi tropezó con ella, no habría notado que estaba ahí: en un momento estaba ahí de pie y al otro estaba tirada en el suelo en estado catatónico.

- Don... – comenzó ella, aún antes de recuperar el aliento.- diles que se alejen de Leo. Diles que se alejen de él, ahora... es peligroso... – Don alzó una ceja y la miró sin comprender...

- Pero... – iba a replicar algo, pero se quedó quieto, al igual que los otros, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos en la habitación permanecieron perfectamente inmóviles, en completo silencio.

Nadie cruzó palabra alguna por varios minutos, cada uno de ellos daba miradas temerosas a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué... – April intentó preguntar qué diablos ocurría, pero la voz se ahogó en su garganta.

Ella, menos que nadie, tenía idea de lo que ocurría, sin embargo no necesitaba que nadie le explicara su situación, la tensión era evidente. Todos lo supieron sin siquiera decirlo.

Estaban en peligro.

- Algo viene...– Murmuró Muffy, moviéndose hasta el centro de la habitación. Los demás la siguieron con la mirada.- En cualquier momento...

La esencia, esa extraña energía, volvía a crecer. Se expandía por la habitación, latía cómo un corazón, cómo algo vivo... incluso los demás podían sentirlo aunque no supieran qué era...

Nadie hizo el menor comentario. Raphael y Miguel estaban muy cerca, justo junto a Leo, a la espera de que algo pasara, en cualquier momento.

De pronto se miraron el uno al otro: un rumor comenzaba a crecer bajo sus pies, una vibración profunda que se acercaba...

El aire se hacía cada vez más frío.

Los ojos de la chica miraron desconcertados en todas direcciones, desorientados y asustados, cómo si tratara de encontrar algo.

De pronto se detuvieron en Raphael.

Muffy abrió la boca, pero difícilmente pudo hablar.

La atmósfera era tan abrumadora...

Estelas de luz fría y nauseabunda volaban frente a sus ojos... en todas partes, susurros en sus oídos, voces... gritos. ¿Qué decían...?.

Tomó su cabeza con las manos.

Era imposible concentrarse en nada, sus pensamientos eran confusos y estaba asustada. Comenzó a sentirse enferma otra vez...

Los miró a todos, uno en uno... Miguel estaba junto a Raphael y cerca de ellos estaba esa mujer... cerca de ella estaba Don.

Raphael tenía que salir de ahí... ¿es que no veía lo que había bajo sus pies?.

"No, claro que no", pensó.

Él no podía ver lo que ella veía. Ninguno de ellos podía. Debía advertirle...

Pero sólo podía mirarlo, no atinaba a decirle nada, no podía encontrar su voz, estaba demasiado asustada...

Raphael sabía que algo pasaba, podía sentirlo... pero esa niñita estúpida sólo lo miraba con ojos de cachorro asustado y no le decía nada. Le devolvió la mirada inquieto, demandando una explicación. Miguel los miraba a ambos alternativamente. Lo que fuera a hacer Raphael, él lo haría también.

Muffy sacudió la cabeza, se quitó el sudor de la frente...

"Reacciona", se gritó a sí misma, "Reacciona, tonta, ¡despierta de una vez!" "¡ahí viene...!"

La enorme fuerza que había sentido nada más llegar a la tienda, la energía que luchaba por liberarse pero aún permanecía contenida... se había hecho tan intensa que inundaba la habitación, quemaba su piel, revolvía su cabeza... Raphael estaba parado justo a su lado...

- Sal de ahí... – dijo por fin, en una voz que apenas era audible para sí misma. Raphael se quedó mirándola, sin moverse. Muffy se obligó a alzar la voz y gritar.- Sal de ahí... ¡ahora!.

Raphael la miró unos segundos sin comprender. Luego abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de mirar a Muffy, asintiendo. Se volteó levemente, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Miguel.

Ambos debían moverse de ahí. Ya.

Porque el suelo bajo sus pies retumbaba cada vez más fuerte.

- Miguelangel...

Ese latido bajo tierra...

- ¿Qué...?

Todo vibraba, más violentamente cada vez...

- ¡¡Salta!!

Entonces el piso estalló.

Miguel ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar: mecánicamente, su cuerpo ejecutó la orden de Raphael, mientras éste volaba en dirección a April, tomándola por la cintura y arrojándose ambos al piso, varios metros más allá.

Mientras, a sus espaldas, las tablas del piso de madera salían despedidas por los aires, una a una, en medio de una explosión y un ruido ensordecedor; el polvo y los fragmentos eran como pequeños proyectiles.

En cuanto Miguel tocó tierra, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, haciéndose un ovillo en un rincón, mientras las tablas del piso a su alrededor se desprendían y caían sobre él.

Raphael cubrió la cabeza de April con su brazo y la obligó a permanecer en el piso mientras el mostrador pasaba volando sobre sus cabezas e iba a estrellarse contra un estante, al otro lado de la habitación, haciéndose añicos.

Muffy no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse, los pedazos de madera y astillas pasaban volando junto a ella y el piso explotaba a sus pies.

Estaba paralizada, con la vista en blanco.

Debieron haber salido de ahí cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Ahora no lo lograrían, era imposible que pudieran escapar a una fuerza como esa, imposible...

Cuando Don creyó seguro levantar la cabeza, miró en dirección al lugar donde había estado el mostrador. Ahora sólo había un gran agujero.

- ¡Leo!... – No lo veía, no estaba con los otros. Todo era confusión, con cosas que surcaban el aire a toda velocidad, el polvo, y el temblor que remecía el lugar.

De pronto, algo cubrió su vista. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Alcanzó a ver la cara de Leo, sonriendo, antes de que este lo alzara en el aire y lo arrojara contra la otra esquina de la habitación.

Su cuerpo dio vueltas en el aire y fue a estrellarse contra una pared, rebotando contra ésta y cayendo finalmente al suelo.

Miguel lo vio pasar volando a toda velocidad y corrió hasta él, tratando de protegerse la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Don no se movía, con la cara contra el suelo, escuchaba el rugir de la habitación haciéndose pedazos.

- Hermano... – una mano remeció su hombro. No contestó.- Hermano... tienes que moverte.

- N-no, no puedo... – consiguió responder. Estaba casi seguro de que se había roto algo.

- Donatello, tienes que moverte... – insistió la voz, sacudiéndolo con más fuerza.

- ¿Porqué?- preguntó con fastidio.

- Porque no estamos solos...

Con un gran esfuerzo, Don consiguió levantar la cabeza.

De entre las paredes y el polvo emergían las mismas figuras que vieran en el edificio del mafioso, grandes, armados y fantasmales.

Don hizo un gesto de hastío.

- Ah. Era eso... Maldición.

- Eso es una obviedad.- Miguel agarró a Don por el brazo y de un tirón lo puso de pie, sin preocuparle demasiado sus quejidos. Pasó el brazo de éste alrededor de su cuello y saltó con él hacía atrás, al tiempo que la hoja de una descomunal hacha caía en el mismo lugar en el que segundos antes habían estado de pie.

April abrió los ojos. Todavía estaban en el piso, el brazo de Raphael cubría su cabeza, mientras los escombros y el polvo caían.

- Si... – suspiró.- ... parece que, una vez más, mi tienda ha sido destruida. De todos los lugares en la ciudad, ¿por qué aquí?, ¿por qué siempre aquí?, ¡¡¿por qué...?!!

- ¡¡Cuidado!!.- Raph giró sobre sí mismo, quedando de espaldas en el piso, tomó a April por los hombros y la alzó frente a sí, justo en el momento en que un objeto contundente y pesado se estrellaba junto a él, en el espacio dejado por April. Las tablas del piso saltaron con el impacto.

April miró alternativamente a Raphael, sorprendida, luego el agujero en el piso y luego a la criatura vestida con una armadura roja que blandía una enorme bola de hierro sobre su cabeza. April tomó aire.

- ¿Sabes lo que me costará reparar eso? ¡¿ah?!.- preguntó a la criatura. Raphael entornó los ojos y la sacudió por los hombros.

- ¿Te parece que éste el momento para discutir eso?

La criatura los observó un segundo, ladeando la cabeza. Luego emitió un profundo gruñido y volvió a levantar el mazo.

April gritó.

- ¡Aaahhh! Muévete, muévete!...

Raphael la levantó aún más alto y la arrojó hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie de un salto. Una vez de pie, la atrapó antes de que cayera y se la colgó al hombro como si fuera un saco, volviendo a saltar, apenas a tiempo para esquivar el golpe de la pesada arma de la criatura.

- ¿No crees que éste sería un buen momento para buscarle un lugar seguro a la chica en peligro?- Raphael lo consideró un segundo, mientras giraba en el aire y volvía a caer a tierra.

- Mmm tal vez, así no puedo pelear bien... ¡Miguel!

Miguel tenía sus propios problemas en esos momentos. Vagamente, por sobre el estruendo de la lucha y la destrucción, oyó una voz que lo llamaba. Se volteó y vio a Raphael cargando a April, escapando de una gigantesca bola negra, con una horrible y furiosa criatura en el otro extremo.

- ¡Miguel!, ¡¡sostenme esto!!.

- ¿¿qué??, no, ¡no te atrevas a hacerlo! ¡¡Raphael!!

Sin prestar la menor atención a los gritos de April, Raph volvió a cogerla por la cintura y a lanzarla por los aires.

- Y es un pase largo para Miguelangel, ¿podrá atraparlo? ¿o dejará caer a la chica? Ay, espero que no......

Miguel dio un salto hacia April y la atrapó en mitad del aire. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, corrió en dirección a Don.

Cuando April estuvo por fin en el piso, tenía los ojos desenfocados y respiraba aceleradamente.

- ¿Quién diablos creen que soy? ¡¿un muñeco de trapo?!.- Miguel sólo sonrió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros.

- Es el otro lado de ser la damisela en peligro, creo.- April comenzó a gruñir, cuando el sonido de un golpe, a centímetros de su rostro, la hizo voltearse: Don acababa de frenar el golpe de una espada con su bo, utilizando sólo una mano.

- Si ya terminaron de conversar tal vez podríamos discutir alguna forma de salir con vida de esta situación.... los cuerpos de las criaturas son incorpóreos, pero sus armas no, Miguel.

Miguel lo miró sin comprender, mientras el único brazo de Don temblaba violentamente bajo la fuerza de la espada.

- ¡Que golpees la espada, tonto!

- Eh?, oh, si.

Con un golpe de sus chakos arrancó la espada de las manos espectrales de la criatura.

- ¿Qué son e-esas criaturas...?

- Ay April, ¿no es obvio?, son espectros ninjas asesinos...

- Oh. Claro. Obvio...

- April, Miguel... ¡ahí viene otro!

Miguel saltó frente a Don y se puso en posición de defensa. Podía ver la forma en que caía el brazo de Don, probablemente roto. Así no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

El espectro enfrentó a Miguel con una especie de lanza larga con una afilada hoja en el extremo. Miguel odiaba las armas de largo alcance.

Don y April se parapetaron contra la pared, Don se dejó caer junto a April en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien?.- preguntó ésta al ver su expresión de dolor.

- Es este brazo...

- ¿Esas criaturas te hicieron esto?

- No... – balbuceó Don.- ... Leo.

April abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Miguel aterrizó sobre ellos.

- ¿Cómo fue que los vencimos la ultima vez?- preguntó éste cuando pudo incorporarse un poco.

- La ultima vez salí volando por una ventana ¿lo recuerdas?.

- Oh, si. No te ha ido muy bien en esta historia, ¿verdad?- Don lo agarró con el brazo bueno y lo obligó a ponerse de pie por completo.

- ¡ve y lucha!

Miguel dio un salto y volvió a enfrentar a la criatura, solo que ahora ya no estaba sola: había otro más junto a ella.

- ¿Ya los habían enfrentado antes?, ¿cómo los vencieron?

- No lo hicimos. Ellos simplemente... desaparecieron. A propósito, ¿dónde esta Muffy?

- ¿quién?...

Muffy continuaba de pie, exactamente en el mismo lugar, rodeada por esas extrañas criaturas, dispuestas a atacar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su rostro permanecía inalterable. Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo más allá de las criaturas...

Exactamente en línea recta en dirección a la muchacha, Leo la observaba entre el polvo y los escombros y restos...

La observaba y sonreía.

Las criaturas alzaron sus armas: mazos, espadas, lanzas... todas en dirección a la chica, cerrando el circulo que formaban a su alrededor.

Muffy no se movió.

Raphael trataba de escapar de un par de espectros. Eran fuertes y hábiles. Y rápidos. Mucho más fuertes de lo que eran los ninjas del pie y eso ya era bastante decir. ¿cuánto podría durar con un enemigo al cual no se le podía pegar de vuelta?.

Sin embargo, mientras más luchaba con ellos, más le parecía estar viviendo una especie de _deja vu_. No se refería a la vez que pelearon con ellos en el edificio... entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo familiares que le resultaban esas criaturas, no podía evitar pensar en que ya los había visto antes, en algún lugar y que había algo que debía recordar.... ¿había algo que debía que recordar?.

¡Leo!.

Una vez que comenzaba a luchar, todo alrededor dejaba de existir, sólo eran él y su oponente, no había espacio para pensar en nada más, cuando todos se dispersaron, no había pensado un segundo en él ¿porqué? ¿cómo era posible que lo hubiese olvidado? ¿dónde estaba ahora?.

A medida que evadía los golpes de las criaturas, miraba sobre su hombro. No, no lo veía.

Pero sí vio a Muffy.

"¿Que pretende?", pensó. Estaba rodeada por un grupo de esas criaturas, a punto de descargar sus armas en ella, pero ésta no hacía el menor movimiento.

Corrió hacia ella, saltó entre las criaturas, la tomó y la cargó sobre sus hombros y volvió a saltar alejándose de las criaturas. Éstas no alcanzaron a reaccionar, descargando sus armas en la nada.

- ¡¡¡¿¿qué demonios te pasa?!!! ¡¡¿¿quieres que te maten??!!.

- Las criaturas... – murmuró ésta, no mirándolo exactamente a él.- ¿No las recuerdas?... ¿no las has visto antes... en tu propia casa?

- ¿Qué?

- El tapiz... – diciendo esto, la chica se desembarazó de Raphael y se volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez había mucha más lucidez en su rostro.- Esas criaturas están en el tapiz de la sala de la guarida, ¿es que no las reconocen?, las criaturas que pelean con ese gran dragón en el cielo...

Era verdad. Ahí era donde las había visto antes.

- Pero... ¿qué... que significa...?- la muchacha iba a contestar pero algo la interrumpió, una voz profunda y gutural, más un gruñido que nada... ambos se volvieron en su dirección. Leo estaba a pocos metros de ellos.

- ¡Leo!.- Raphael avanzó hasta él pero de inmediato se detuvo.

Leo se veía muy diferente. Era mucho más alto, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, con una expresión que jamás había visto antes en su rostro...

Muffy lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Ahora entiendo... – susurró.

Se apegó a Raphael y sujetó su brazo con fuerza.

- ¡¡Ahora lo sé, ahora sé lo que está pasando...!! sé porque desaparecieron las criaturas la primea vez. Ese de ahí...- Muffy señaló a Leo, pero entonces dudó.

- ¿Qué, qué es lo que sabes?- Muffy hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- No puedo explicártelo ahora, no hay tiempo, tenemos que...

La voz de Leo la interrumpió.

"Vagaba sólo por la oscuridad y el frió en el que me encerraron, flotaba en la nada por eternidades...

Hasta que vi al mortal".

La voz resonó en la habitación, por sobre el estruendo, por sobre la batalla.

"Su alma... era perfecta... No pude resistirme, lo obligué a decir las palabras para liberarme, torturé su mente para que fuera débil y dócil y leyera las palabras para mí, y usarlo cómo se me antoje".

Leo avanzó hacia ellos. Raphael no se movió.

- Tenemos que irnos, ¡¡Raphael!!.- Raphael no contestó. No se iría, ni siquiera la miraba, toda su atención estaba en Leo.

- ¡¡¿De qué estas hablando?!!- Le gritó, pero éste sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Don, Miguel y April fueron junto a ellos, apenas evadiendo los golpes.

- Rapha, tenemos que salir, aquí no hay lugar para pelear... ¿Rapha?, ...- Raphael no se volvió a mirarlos, tenía la vista fija al frente.

- ¿Rapha?, ¿qué...?

Fue entonces cuándo los demás vieron a Leo. Se paralizaron sin decir palabra.

- Váyanse. – dijo Raphael a los otros.- Yo me quedaré con él. Intentaré hacerlo razonar... a golpes.

Muffy sacudió la cabeza. Fue hasta Don y lo obligó a acercar su rostro al de ella.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. No es necesario pelear con estas criaturas, debemos huir... eso es todo lo que debemos hacer... – susurró rápidamente en su oído.- No es necesario combatirlas... ¡vamos!.

- Pero...

- Si, lo sé. Tu hermano. Confía en mí, ésta es la solución.

Sin esperar respuesta, fue hasta dónde estaba Raphael.

- Déjalo.- dijo imperativamente, tomando su brazo y tratando inútilmente de moverlo.- Tu no entiendes, él no quiere discutir contigo... ¡él quiere matarte!,

- Cállate.

- Cabeza dura, no puedes pelear ahora. La única forma es salir de aquí...

- Vete, no me molestes...

- ¡¡No es tu hermano!!

- ¡¡Cállate!!... ¿eh?... ¿qué... dijiste?

La muchacha pegó un salto y se subió a la espalda de Raphael tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

- Por una vez en tu vida hazle caso a alguien. Si te quedas, todos moriremos y yo te haré personalmente responsable de mi muerte y vendré a asustarte todas las noches... – Raphael gruñó. La voz de la muchacha se suavizó. – Por favor, confía en mi. Sé lo que está pasando. Solo tenemos que correr...

- Y que pasará después, ¿las criaturas desaparecerán?¿Leo volverá a la normalidad?. Me temo que las cosas nunca han funcionado así.

- Confía en mi... por favor.- Raphael cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

- No puedo dejar a mi hermano. Es mi ultima palabra.

- ¡No es tu hermano!... mira, tienes que creerme, su única oportunidad es que huyamos y nos salvemos... si morimos aquí, nadie podrá ayudarlo y si nos quedamos, moriremos. Eso te lo garantizo.

Las criaturas habían comenzado a formar circulo a su alrededor, pronto sería tan estrecho que no podría salir de él.

Raphael dio una ultima mirada a Leo y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar.

Él no era Leo ni nunca lo sería. Ni pretendía serlo. Pero esa situación requería de alguien que pensara como él.

Y él confiaría en la estúpida muchacha y haría lo que ella propusiese...

Suspiró.

Se volvió hacia los otros. Aun así ¿podrían salir?, estaban rodeados...

- Miguel, agarra a April, Don... – se aproximó a ellos y les habló en voz baja. – Nuestra única opción es salir rápido, antes de que cierren el circulo... -todos asintieron. Raphael evadió a todos los que pudo y logró salir, con la muchacha en su espalda.

- Creo que aquí vamos otra vez, nena.- Sin esperar respuesta de April, Miguel simplemente la tomó en brazos y la puso en su espalda. Despejó el camino para Don y una vez fuera, se dispersaron.

Las criaturas estiraban sus brazos y blandían sus armas, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos...

Por un momento Raphael pensó que no los seguirían, se habían quedado ahí sólo observándolos, moviéndose lentamente...

Pero finalmente, se dividieron en grupos y fueron tras ellos.

Arriba, en el cielo, las luces de la mañana comenzaban a iluminar las calles.

Don corría con todas sus fuerzas, pero a cada movimiento su brazo protestaba con fuerza.

En alguna parte dio un giro equivocado y se encontró en un callejón sin salida.

- ¡Diablos!- susurró. La idea de escapar era precisamente evitar el enfrentamiento. Ahora no tendría más remedio que pelear.

Al llegar al final de la calle se volteó a enfrentar a sus enemigos. Eran tres de ellos.

Lentamente la luz iluminaba el callejón, haciendo más nítidas las figuras de las criaturas. Don tenía la vaga esperanza de que algo pasaría con ellas al entrar en contacto con la luz, que se disolverían o desaparecerían. Pero nada pasó.

- Supongo que eso sólo pasa en las películas...- no tenia idea de cual sería el fantástico plan de Muffy, pero si era ese, realmente apestaba. No estaba mejor que antes excepto porque ahora estaba solo y no se sentía capaz de vérselas con esas tres cosas.

A medida que el sol comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo, se dio cuenta de otro pequeño problemita... Lentamente, los rayos del sol comenzaban a reflejarse en los cristales de las ventanas cercanas, dándole de lleno en la cara, cegándolo.

- ¡Maldita sea!, la luz, siempre olvido la luz.- Se dijo a sí mismo. Ya tendría que saberlo, pero siempre lo olvidaba: "el ninja se mueve en las sombras, la luz revela su presencia". Si, si, si. siempre que se encontrara al descubierto, debía vigilar la luz, averiguar de dónde provenía, a fin de permanecer siempre en las sombras.

Básico, pero lo pasó por alto.

Usó su brazo bueno para cubrirse el rostro. Sabía lo que se vendría. Es lo que él haría: sus enemigos simplemente esperarían a que la luz del sol lo encandilara lo suficiente para atacarlo cuando su visión estuviese disminuida.

Don entrecerró los ojos, tratando de filtrar la mayor cantidad de luz y se preparó. Esperó.

Y esperó.

Conforme el sol seguía su trayectoria hacía el cielo, la luz cambiaba de lugar. Pronto dejó de dar en su rostro.

Por unos segundos, Don sólo vio manchas de colores frente a sí. Cuando su visión se restableció, descubrió que ya no había nada más frente a él. Se habían ido. Estaba solo.

Dio un suspiró de alivio. Le importaba muy poco lo que había pasado y estaba lo suficientemente cansado y adolorido para que le importara un soberano pepino averiguarlo.

- Por suerte no habían ventanas cerca esta vez, ser arrojado al vacío no es mi estilo... – se dijo en voz alta, buscando con la vista alguna tapa de alcantarilla por la cual desaparecer.

"Sobre los techos de los edificios, moviéndose ágilmente en dónde otros no se atreverían, un valiente héroe escapa de la adversidad, con un sólo pensamiento ardiendo en su mente..."

- Tengo hambre.

- ¡¡Ahí vienen, ahí vienen, ahí vienen!!...

- Si, lo entendí la primera vez. Tranquila nena, estas escapando con Miguelangel, el mejor servicio de rescate para damiselas en peligro. Además, deberías quedarte quieta o te caerás...

No hacía falta que se lo dijera: ya tenía dificultades cuando estaban en tierra, casi se cayó cuando subían las escaleras de incendio hasta la cima, pero correr de edificio en edificio... cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el vértigo.

- Definitivamente, esta es la ultima vez que viajo en la espalda de una tortuga... – murmuró para sí.

- ¡Mira!, aquí es donde los perderemos... – April miró hacía adelante. Se acercaban al borde del rascacielos, frente a ellos tenían el techo del siguiente edificio, ambos separados por varios metros.

- Olvídalo Miguel. Es imposible, es un salto imposible...

- Por eso es que ellos no nos seguirán.

- No, cuando digo que es un salto imposible quiero decir ¡que tu tampoco puedes hacerlo!.

- Descuida, yo hago esto todo el tiempo.... aunque no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que es la distancia en verdad.- dijo dubitativamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Relájate corazón. ¿No viste Matrix?...- April cerró los ojos con fuerza, Miguel ya tenía un pie en la cornisa y se daba impulso para saltar.- No se trata de creer... ¡sino de saber que puedes!.

April sintió un ligero vacío en su estómago y una leve falta de gravedad: estaban sobrevolando el espacio entre ambos edificios.

Miguel aterrizó en tierra firme, pero no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio, caer y rodar por el piso, perdiendo a April en el proceso. Se puso de pie lo más rápidamente que pudo.

- ¡¿Estas bien?!- gritó, sin volverse a mirar, tratando de encontrar a las criaturas que los seguían con la vista. Un quejido de April le indicó que estaba bien, probablemente no muy feliz, pero bien.

Miguel escudriño los alrededores, inmóvil. Nada. No sólo no los habían seguido hasta ese edificio, habían desaparecido por completo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, volteó hacia April.

- Ok, nena, sé que te mueres por darme las gracias por haberte salvado la vida, pero, dejémoslo para más tarde... por ahora volvamos a casa ¿si?.

Miguel se acercó a ella y le ofreció su espalda.

- Olvídalo. Prefiero caminar de aquí a la China, pero no volveré a viajar en una tortuga mientras pueda evitarlo.- Miguel sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Tu te lo pierdes cariño. Pudiste tener todo este encanto verde para ti sola.- April sonrió y lo agarró por la bandana.

- Ya vámonos de acá, payaso.

Raphael tenía dos ideas. Podía seguir corriendo hasta que se le acabaran los techos de los edificios, o podía arrojar a un lado a la molesta niñita que llevaba en la espalda y hacerle frente a las cosas que los seguían.

Realmente lo pensó. Sin embargo, por mucho que le gustara la alternativa dos, realmente no podía hacerlo ¿o si?.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿cuándo comenzará a operar tu maravilloso plan?.

- Sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

- No soy famoso por mi paciencia.

- Lo sé. Eso me han contado.

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué te han contado?¿quién?- la chica entornó los ojos.

- ¿Quieres concentrarte en escapar?.

- ¿por qué crees que justo ahora haría dos cosas que nunca suelo hacer?

- ¿quieres decir tener paciencia y escapar? ¿o detenerte a pensar y evitarse unos cuantos golpes innecesarios?.

- Si hay algo que puedo decir a tu favor, es que eres valiente. Sigue probando mi paciencia y terminaras dándole sermones a esas cosas.

La chica sonrió burlona.

- No eres más que un adolescente hormonal y cabeza hueca...- Raphael se detuvo en seco, tomó uno de los brazos de la chica y tiró de él hasta que la tuvo frente a sí. No soltó su brazo.

- Veamos si puedes repetir eso colgando de cabeza a varios metros de altura.- Muffy hizo un gesto de dolor pero no se amedrentó.

- Veamos si puedes solucionar éste problema sin mi ayuda...

- ¡Fuiste tu quien nos metió en estos problemas en primer lugar!...

- ¿A si?, ¡no es mi hermano el que esta poseído por un demonio!... – Raphael se paralizó.

- ¿Qué?.- Muffy trató de calmarse. Aprovechó la reacción de Raphael para liberarse de su garra.

- Mira... – le dijo, frotándose el brazo. Raphael la miró confundido, luego se dio cuenta de que señalaba a una dirección tras ellos.

- Ya no nos siguen.

- No. volvamos a casa y ahí te lo explicaré todo, eso si estas de acuerdo.- Raphael asintió, todavía aturdido. La mirada de la chica le indicaba que estaba hablando en serio, ya no tenía esa mirada de atolondrada de antes.


	7. El Fragmento

**VII.- El fragmento **

****

****

- Debí haberlo pensado antes. Es decir, la voz de ultratumba, la mirada asesina, su extraño comportamiento... el resto de las cosas raras. Para alguien que ha visto "El exorcista" una docena de veces, cosas así deberían ser evidentes...

- Si, claro. Como no lo pensamos antes... – respondió Don a Miguel, entornando los ojos. Éste lo ignoró, paseaba por la sala con los brazos cruzados, absorto en sus pensamientos. Muffy estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada fija en el suelo, rodeada de cantidad de libros y de papeles de aspecto amarillento. Desde el patio de entrenamiento llegaba el ruido de los golpes que Raphael le propinaba al saco de práctica.

Don se acercó a él cuidadosamente. Sabía perfectamente que esa era su forma de lidiar con los problemas: golpeando cosas. Afortunadamente, el saco ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Qué hizo mal el pobre?- preguntó Don dándole palmaditas al saco. Raphael se volvió hacia él , apenas frenando la fuerza con la que pretendía golpearlo antes de que Don lo interrumpiera. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero entonces vio su brazo envuelto en el cabestrillo. Él tenía más razones para estar enojado y no lo estaba. Con un gruñido empujó el sacó que quedó oscilando por unos instantes.

Don lo miró con resignación.

- Esto era lo único que nos faltaba, ¿verdad?.- preguntó. Raphael no lo miró, ni contestó.

- ¿Cómo lo resolvemos?- dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del saco al tiempo que descargaba un golpe en él. Don negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sabemos... aún. Muffy está estudiando el problema y... - Raphael descargó otro golpe en el saco, con mucha más fuerza y girando sobre sí mismo se encaminó a la sala hecho una furia.

- Raphael...

- Déjame...

Muffy alzó la vista, frente a sí tenía a Raphael, de pie, con la mirada ceñuda. Detrás de él, venía Don con expresión de preocupación.

La chica se adelantó antes de que éste pudiera decir nada.

- Aún no tengo una respuesta, estoy...- la voz de la muchacha se ahogó en su garganta: en un rápido movimiento, Raphael se inclinó sobre el sofá, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Muffy, clavando sus ojos en ella.

Muffy tragó saliva, tratando se escabullirse de su mirada, pero Raphael estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

- T-todavía estoy buscando la solución... - dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara firme. Finalmente lanzó un suspiro.- Mira, yo solo quiero...

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que quieras. Lo único que quiero es saber como recupero a mi hermano.

- ¡Yo también! ¿acaso crees que no?... eso es lo que quiero, solucionar este problema e irme a casa, pero poner caras de malo no va a ayudarnos.- haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió levantar la vista y enfrentar a la tortuga. Lo odiaba, pero de alguna forma siempre lograba intimidarla.

- Ella tiene un buen punto... – interrumpió Miguel desde su lugar. Raphael se volvió hacia él con mirada asesina. Miguel de inmediato dio media vuelta y fingió ocuparse de otras cosas.

Sin embargo, Raphael se incorporó y se alejó de Muffy. Ésta respiró aliviada.

- Ok. – Dijo ajustándose los lentes y tratando se hacer a un lado la pila de libros y papeles.- Esto es lo que sé hasta ahora. Desde antes que entrásemos a la tienda, sentí la presencia de... de éste ser. No lo relacioné entonces con su hermano, no de inmediato. Fue después, cuando esos espectros volvieron a aparecer que todo quedó claro para mi. Verán, no eran exactamente espectros... sino Tulpas.

- ¿¿qué??- exclamaron todos al unísono. Muffy tomó aire.

- Un tulpa es una entidad creada a partir de la esencia de otro ser. Sin embargo, esta nueva entidad, no tiene voluntad ni identidad propias: es todo lo que su creador desee que sea, el propósito de su existencia es el que le señale su amo, vivirá todo lo que su amo desee...

- Creo que ya tenemos la idea...- interrumpió Raphael.

- Cuando vi que esas criaturas tenían la forma de esas figuras en el tapiz, supe que sólo podían provenir de su hermano... esa forma sólo se las pudo dar él, seguramente es la imagen con la que evoca a guerreros sanguinarios o qué se yo...

- Entonces fue Leo quien hizo eso, pero cómo pudo él... – Muffy interrumpió a Miguel negando con la cabeza.

- Eso pensé yo, pero entonces recordé la esencia que había sentido en la tienda... y entonces comprendí. Los tulpas son muy difíciles de hacer, es una técnica que requiere de años de práctica... es imposible que su hermano los haya creado. Por eso desaparecieron la primera vez, significa que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para durar mucho tiempo, significa que provienen de alguien no entrenado... Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que no podía ser él sino alguien más quien estaba usando la esencia, las memorias, las imágenes de su hermano para crearlas. Y fue cuando lo vi...

- Qué... ¿qué fue lo que viste?

- Lo que su hermano lleva adentro.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Sus caras variaban entre la preocupación y el escepticismo. Ya era demasiado tarde y habían pasado demasiadas cosas para negar que algo extraño estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no por eso las cosas resultaban más fáciles de creer.

- Todas las llaves que impiden que los habitantes del otro mundo se mezclen con éste, guardan en sí mismas, tanto la forma de cerrar las puertas como la de abrirlas. –continuó Muffy.- El libro, con el que se cerró la boca... contiene en él un hechizo que compele a todo espectro, espíritu, criatura o demonio a volver a donde pertenece, pero por la lógica de las llaves, ese mismo hechizo puede al mismo tiempo, traerlos a todos de vuelta a este mundo, si tan sólo es pronunciado... porque todo se deshace en la misma forma en que se hace.

"La única protección contra esa posibilidad es que ningún ser de esos pueda leer las inscripciones del libro. En otras palabras, aún si algún ser del otro mundo que ha sido encerrado por el hechizo en el libro, quiere volver a éste, no sería capaz de decirlo, primero porque no podría leerlo y segundo, porque el libro es guardado en este mundo, al cual los espíritus no tienen acceso. De esa forma nos protegemos de esa debilidad de las llaves".

" Si yo fuera un demonio y quisiera desesperadamente liberarme, buscaría la forma de leer ese hechizo..."

"De alguna forma, logró que su hermano dijera las palabras. Él no podía leerlas , pero Leo sí y una vez que volvió a este mundo, tomó posesión de su cuerpo... "

- ... y sigue con él. Eso es lo que no entiendo. Ya tiene la llave, ya no lo necesita para abrir la boca... ¿por qué no abandonarlo y adoptar su propia forma corporal? – junto con decir esto, Muffy hizo una mueca de dolor. Recién se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y de lo que significaba.

- Leo es fuerte.- Todos se volvieron a ver a Raphael. Se había sentado en un rincón apartado, dándole la espalda al resto.- Piensen en lo que pasó en el edificio de Pazzo... eso fue Leo, ese fue su estilo. Piensen en como nos pateó el trasero en la tienda de April. Ese no fue ningún demonio, ese fue Leo... ¿y no acabas de decir que esas criaturas que nos han estado atacando son creaciones de la mente de Leo?... aparentemente lo que sea que tiene adentro, vio la conveniencia de seguir utilizándolo...

- Tal vez... tal vez sea porque no es más fuerte que tu hermano. – Muffy se frotó el mentón, pensativa.- La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a las criaturas, estas desaparecieron después de un rato. Supuse que su creador no tenía la habilidad para mantenerlos indefinidamente. Si la criatura que está dentro de Leo fuere más fuerte o más hábil, no tendría problemas para mantener a los tulpas... pero si fuera tan fuerte como para eso, entonces no necesitaría a su hermano tampoco para crearlos... – Muffy se puso de pie. Acaba de recordar que cuando el demonio se había percatado que lo observaba, se había vuelto hacia ella y la había atacado... en ese momento tuvo que abandonar el control sobre el cuerpo de su victima: El demonio no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener la posesión y atacarla a ella al mismo tiempo... por eso no había abandonado aún ese cuerpo mortal. Lo necesitaba. Era un demonio débil. Un demonio menor. Sin embargo...

Pero ella había sentido una tremenda fuerza ¿era posible que se hubiera equivocado y que en realidad no se tratara de una amenaza tan grande? Bueno, un demonio era un demonio, no importaba el tamaño.

- Lo primero es recuperar a su hermano... – dijo al fin.

- Pensé que eso estaba claro. No habrás dado esta tremenda lata sólo para llegar a esa conclusión, ¿verdad? la pregunta es ¿cómo?- saltó Raphael.

- No tengo idea.- respondió Muffy dirigiéndose hacia su enorme mochila.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso, que no tengo idea. Hasta ahora sólo he exorcizado a pequeños espíritus. En la TV siempre lo hacen parecer tan fácil, sólo traigan a un cura y un par de cruces... si claro.

- ¿Eso no funciona?- preguntó inocentemente Miguel.

- Bueno, en realidad nunca lo he intentado... claro que conozco el ritual, pero siempre he pensado que algo tan bobo no puede funcionar- Raphael apoyó su frente en la palma de su mano.

- Relájense. A veces no es tan necesario saber todas las respuestas... sino dónde buscarlas.- diciendo esto extrajo un puñado de cilindros blancos de su mochila. Era tiza.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Raphael con fastidio.

- Lo necesario. ¿quieres a tu hermano de vuelta? Entonces déjame trabajar...

Muffy se encaminó hasta el patio de entrenamiento. Una vez ahí se paró en el medio, observando a su alrededor. Los demás la miraban con curiosidad.

De pronto, Muffy se inclinó y comenzó a trazar algo con la tiza en el piso mientras canturreaba una palabras indescifrables. Al cabo de unos minutos, había dibujado un perfecto circulo en el piso, con un diámetro de un metro aproximadamente. Luego de observarlo y sonreír satisfecha, se volvió hacia los otros.

- ¿Tendrán algo dulce por ahí?¿caramelos, chocolates, una tacita de azúcar?.

- ¿Por qué? ¿hacer dibujitos con tiza te abre el apetito? Me parece que no es el momento de... – La muchacha entornó los ojos.

- No es para mí. Lo necesito para la invocación.

- La ¿qué?...- la muchacha volvió a entornar los ojos. Iba a responder cuando vio a Miguel volviendo de la cocina con una fuente en sus manos.

- Tengo estas palomitas de microondas con caramelo, ¿sirven?

- Bueno... tal vez podamos arrendarle una película también...- Miguel sonrió, Raphael los miró a ambos alternativamente, pero ninguno de ellos le dio ninguna explicación. La muchacha lo ignoró y rápidamente se volvió hacia el circulo. Su rostro era serio.

Caminó alrededor del circulo en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj. En el lugar donde debían dar las tres, las seis, las nueve y las doce, fue dejando puñados de palomitas, luego apartó el plato vacío y volvió al punto de inicio.

Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón extrajo un daga pequeña pero muy afilada.

Raphael dio un salto.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando?- dio un paso hacia el frente pero Miguel lo detuvo. Su mirada estaba concentrada en la muchacha.

- No interrumpas ahora.

- ¿No me vas a decir que sabes de que se trata todo esto?

- Es una especie de ritual... ¿verdad?- Don se acercó a ellos y hablaba en voz baja. Miguel asintió.

- Claro, ¿qué más podría ser? Está por invocar a alguna especie de entidad superior o algo así. En serio, Rapha, necesitas ver más televisión... – éste gruñó.

- ¿y tu por qué no dejas de actuar como si supieras lo que está haciendo?, ¿un ritual? ¿con palomitas? ¿a quien va a invocar?, ¿a Blockbuster?.

- En realidad... – interrumpió la muchacha.- se trata de un ritual vudú para invocar espíritus determinados. En mi experiencia, es el más efectivo de los rituales... aunque un poco doloroso.- diciendo esto, levantó la daga y se dio un rápido corte en la muñeca. De inmediato comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

- Oh, no. Se va a desangrar.- exclamó con temor Don al ver lo profundo del corte.

- Les dije que estaba loca.- Raphael se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Don intentó avanzar hacía ella, pero ésta lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Don dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se quedó donde estaba.

- La sangre y el dulce, atraen a los fantasmas hambrientos, a aquellos que no han podido cruzar el umbral y quedan atrapados entre este mundo y el otro... entre ellos, hay uno. Ese es al que quiero...

Muffy repitió el mismo ejercicio anterior, caminando en dirección contraria las manecillas del reloj, dejando caer gotas de sangre sobre los montoncitos de palomitas dispuestos alrededor del circulo. Mientras lo hacía, canturreaba una extraña canción.

Cuando terminó, volvió al lugar de inicio. Antes de continuar, puso el dedo índice de la mano contraria sobre el corte en la muñeca. En el aire, justo sobre la herida, dibujo rápidamente una cruz. Cuando retiró el dedo, la herida ya no estaba.

Se volvió hacia los demás.

- La sangre y el dulce atraerán a los espíritus en grandes cantidades. Además, este lugar ya estaba inusualmente repleto de espíritus. Seguramente deben haberse filtrado junto con el demonio cuando el hechizo del libro fue pronunciado... Cuando retire los sellos de las paredes, este lugar se va a inundar de ellos... deben quedarse detrás de mi, del lado del circulo en el que me encuentro. No los miren. No hablen con ellos. No corran y no se separen. Por algunos minutos, todo este lugar va a estar maldito.

Don. Miguel, Raphael, April y el maestro se miraron unos a otros y luego se volvieron a mirarla a ella. Muffy sintió la presión de las miradas exigiendo una explicación.

- Hace muchos años, en una isla del pacífico, vivió un hombre que dedicó su vida a estudiar a los demonios, espíritus y otras cosillas. Era un místico. Incluso hoy, a siglos de su muerte, es frecuentemente consultado por espiritistas, cazadores, exorcistas, etc... siempre le digo que se hubiera ahorrado muchas molestias si hubiera escrito algún manual, pero en fin... Pienso que avanzaremos mucho más rápido si le preguntamos directamente a él qué podemos hacer... y será mucho más fácil así, a menos que quieran pasar el resto de la semana con una tabla ouija tratando de contactarlo.- Muffy se volvió a mirarlos. Raphael levantó las palmas de sus manos.

- No, claro que no. ¿quién querría?.- Cuando Muffy le dio la espalda, entornó los ojos y volvió a apoyar su frente en la palma de su mano. – Esto va a ser un desastre- murmuró.

- Error, hermano.- susurró una vocecita a su espalda.- Esto ya es un desastre. Sin embargo, tiene grandes posibilidades de empeorar.

- Oh. Gracias por la corrección Miguel, es realmente útil.

- Ahora cállense todos, siéntense tras de mi y permanezcan juntos.- dijo Muffy, juntando ambas manos como si rezara.- ¡ah!, una cosa más. Si tienen cosas metálicas, como de hierro por ejemplo, les aconsejo que se las quiten.

Miguel dejó los chakos a un lado. April se quitó una cadenita que llevaba al cuello y la guardó en un bolsillo. Raphael miró sus sais.

- De ninguna manera me los voy a quitar.- murmuró más para sí mismo. Muffy lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- Bueno... como quieras. Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Muffy tomó asiento en el centro del circulo, los demás formaron un semicírculo a su alrededor.

- Recuerden lo que les he dicho. No se paren ni se separen. No traspasen el circulo. No hablen con ellos...

Muffy se relajó, tomó aire. Cerró los ojos. Con el filo de la mano derecha dibujó una estrella de cinco puntas, en el aire, justo frente a su rostro.

De los cuatro puntos de la habitación, los sellos cayeron al piso.

Muffy abrió los ojos.

- Ahora si. Prepárense.- murmuró.

La habitación se fue haciendo gradualmente más fría, hasta el punto en que podían ver su aliento. Las luces se fueron.

En medio de la oscuridad, la única luz era el débil resplandor de la línea que dibujaba el circulo.

Miguel miró a su alrededor. A su lado estaba April y Don. Pudo sentir las uñas de April enterrándose en su brazo.

- ¡Ay!

- L-lo siento...

- Cálmate April, todo está bajo control... – April lo miró escéptica.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan valiente?

- Desde que tú eres tan cobarde... las debilidades de los demás sacan lo mejor de mí... – April alzó una ceja. Iba a responder cuando vieron que algo salía de entre la oscuridad... manchas blancas en medio de la oscuridad...

Pronto advirtieron que no eran manchas sino rostros que flotaban alrededor del circulo.

Miguel pegó un grito y saltó sobre April, involuntariamente. Ésta lo apartó de sí.

- Cálmate Miguel, todo está bajo control, ¿recuerdas?...

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan valiente?

- No se preocupen... – habló Muffy.- ... no pueden atravesar el circulo.

- ¡¡Aaahhh!!- Todos se volvieron al escuchar el grito de Raphael. Lo vieron quitándose los sais a toda prisa del cinturón y dejándolos junto a él. Muffy sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿Acaso te quemaste?, te lo dije... el metal reacciona ante la magia de la sangre... pronto estarán al rojo vivo.- Raphael la miró con deseos de matarla ahí mismo, pero sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Pronto eran cientos de rostros blancos circundándolos, un coro de voces y lamentos los acompañaban... unas manos blancas y rígidas se estiraban hacia las ofrendas dejadas alrededor del circulo, sin lograr alcanzarlas: ni bien se acercaban, eran arrojados hacia atrás por una fuerza misteriosa.

En sus rostros habían expresiones de avidez, angustia, algunos se volvían hacia ellos suplicando y estirando sus brazos desesperados.

El coro de voces lastimeras y patéticas se hacía insoportable.

Don prefirió mirar al suelo y tratar de ignorar las voces y los gritos.

- ¡eh!, ¡hermano!... ¿porque se olvidaron de mi?... – Don abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz. Alzó la vista. Nadie más parecía haberse percatado.

- ¡¡hermano!!.- volvió a sentir. Miró en todas direcciones sin encontrar la fuente.

- ¿Leo?... ¿Leo eres tu?...- preguntó a la nada, poniéndose de pie... los demás lo miraron con curiosidad... .- Es Leo, escuché la voz de Leo...

- ¿Dónde?- preguntó Raphael poniéndose de pie.

- Pero... no puede ser... – Miguel miraba en todas direcciones.- si lo hubieses escuchado sería porque...

- ¡Miguel!- ahora sí lo había escuchado con claridad... definitivamente era la voz de Leo... - ¿Por qué me dejaron acá hermanos?.

- Ayúdenme hermanos... – esta vez la voz venía en otra dirección. Raphael dio un paso al frente.

April miraba también fuera del circulo tratando de ver algo.... cuando de entre las caras blancas y patéticas encontró una familiar.

- ¡¿Tío?!...- exclamó poniéndose de pie... – Tío... ¿eres tu?...

- April... me abandonaste... ¿por qué has abandonado a tu tío?.

- Tío, yo...

- Déjame entrar en el circulo April... traigo un mensaje de tus padres... están muy disgustados contigo...

- ¿mis padres...?

April se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del circulo. En el lado contrario, Raphael hacía lo mismo.

Muffy se puso de pie.

- ¡¡NO SE MUEVAN!!- gritó y su voz los paralizó al instante. Se dio vuelta y los miró a los ojos. Su expresión era grave. – ¿Qué fue lo que les dije? Es un truco, se harán pasar por sus hermanos y parientes, harán cualquier cosa para que los dejen entrar, ¿no se los dije? ¡No los escuchen!...

Los demás la miraron con algo de recelo, pero no se movieron.

- Vuelvan a sentarse... ¡ahora!. – aunque a regañadientes, obedecieron.

- Más te vale no equivocarte... – Murmuró Raphael en su oído al pasar. Muffy no respondió.

Aunque los otros se sentaron, ella permaneció de pie.

- ¿Dónde estas?.- murmuró. Luego tomó aire y gritó.- ¡¡PONCE!!.

Los demás la miraron con curiosidad.

De entre los pálidos rostros, avanzó uno que ha diferencia de los demás, no tenía expresión de angustia o de ansiedad: su rostro era tranquilo y sereno. Pronto estuvo tan cerca que pudieron ver el resto de su cuerpo semitransparente flotando tranquilamente a su encuentro.

Se detuvo al llegar al borde del circulo. Entonces abrió los ojos y miró a Muffy inexpresivamente.

- Ah. Eres tu. ¿Qué mierda hiciste esta vez, joder?.- Raphael no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Se nota que la conoce...- murmuró. Muffy frunció el ceño. El fantasma acababa de hablar en un marcado acento español y su ropa era cómo las del siglo XIV: cuellos y mangas con puntadas y vuelos, chaqueta corta y mallas con zapatos de grandes hebillas.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí. Pero primero, ¿por qué no te deshaces de estos imbéciles de aquí atrás?, ya me están calentando las orejas...- Muffy se adelantó de mala gana. De su bolsillo sacó un saquito con un contenido similar a la sal y la lanzó a las caras que estaban tras el fantasma del anciano. Los demás fantasmas huyeron espantados.

Después de unos minutos, las caras habían desaparecido y ya no escucharon más voces ni lamentos.

- Al menos has aprendido el ritual.- dijo el fantasma del anciano en tono de reproche.

- Bueno, ¿vas a regañarme o me vas a escuchar?... no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¡ahh!, los vivos nunca tienen mucho tiempo para nada ... pero está bien... ¿que pasó esta vez?. No será que te ayude a deshacerte de estas criaturas... ¿tu las invocaste?.

Tras una breve pero completa explicación, Muffy puso al fantasma al tanto de todo lo ocurrido. El viejo no respondió de inmediato, reflexionó durante varios minutos en silencio.

- Me parece que si sólo es un demonio menor, no debería ser tan difícil...- comentó Muffy al ver que el anciano se tomaba tanto tiempo.

- Que sea un demonio menor no significa que sea un demonio débil. – Respondió el viejo tajante.- sin embargo... me preocupa que no haya adoptado aún su forma material... atravesando las dimensiones que lo separan de este mundo no debiera tener inconveniente. A menos que...

- ¿A menos que qué?

- Bueno, jovencita, probemos tus conocimientos: ¿cuáles son los demonios que no tienen una forma material en este mundo?. – Muffy lo miró sorprendida, pero bajo la vista, frotándose el mentón y tratando de recordar. De pronto abrió los ojos de par en par. Se volvió a mirar al viejo con una expresión de preocupación.

- Los fragmentos.

- Así es. Debes asumir, primero que nada, que no puedes matar a un demonio. La única forma de deshacerse de uno en este mundo es dividirlo en tantas partes como sea posible, de modo que ninguna de ellas sea peligrosa en sí... y enviarlo de vuelta al infierno. Hasta ahora, ni los mejores exorcistas pueden destruirles, sólo pueden expulsarles...

- Sólo hay un demonio que ha logrado ser dividido en múltiples fragmentos... – el viejo asintió.

- Ninguno de esos fragmentos puede volver a adoptar una forma material en este mundo... - Muffy se dejó caer al suelo pesadamente, con desánimo.

- No puede ser un fragmento... ¿y si tal vez se trate de otra cosa?... tal vez sólo sea un demonio muy débil que no es capaz de materializarse en su propia forma...

- Ingenua. Ningún demonio común resiste mucho tiempo el contacto con un cuerpo mortal, a los pocos días éste comienza a deteriorarse y tarde o temprano tendría que abandonarlo... mucho menos podría lograrlo un demonio débil como el que tu dices... ahora, debes decidir qué es lo que quieres saber, para que te de la respuesta que buscas: ¿quieres salvar a ese pobre desdichado, o quieres deshacerte del demonio?, ambas no son lo mismo...

- Quiero salvarlo... y deshacerme del demonio... – el anciano rió irónicamente.

- Me temo que pides demasiado. Si el demonio no ha abandonado su cuerpo aún es porque pretende usurparlo... dijiste que usó su esencia para crear tulpas... en mi opinión ya no hay nada que hacer por él... si ha ocupado de esa forma su esencia, es porque ya lo ha absorbido completamente, en cuerpo y alma. Sería inútil intentar un exorcismo: el tío ya debe estar de éste lado del circulo, jejejejeje.

Raphael se puso de pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sintió la mano del maestro en su hombro que lo obligó a sentarse.

- Pero... – el fantasma negó con la cabeza.

- Debe haber comido su alma hace tiempo ya.- el anciano hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada, como si tratara de recordar algo muy perdido en su memoria.- Los fragmentos fueron diseminados por todos los rincones del infierno... incluso el más grande de ellos ni siquiera se acerca al poder que tuvieron todos juntos una vez. Los más pequeños son esclavizados por los otros más fuertes... viven sus días odiando y deseando más poder... ese demonio no pretende abrir la boca para liberar a los espíritus... sólo les tiende una trampa. Cuando esté listo, abrirá la boca y los dejará salir, sólo para absorberlos, para hacerse más fuerte... con un cuerpo mitad demonio mitad mortal, ninguno hechizo lo detendrá, ningún sello le impedirá leer ninguna inscripción... podrá abrir cada boca que existe en este mundo y tarde o temprano, cuando se sienta poderoso, intentará absorber los otros fragmentos que restan...

- Pero... que pasará con... – el viejo lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?. Esa criatura estará muerta para ahora, atrapada para siempre dentro del demonio, formando parte de él... si quieres un consejo, escucha bien esto: la estrategia del fragmento le da ventaja pero también lo hace vulnerable. Siempre es más fácil destruir a un mortal que a un demonio.

- ¿Qué... que quieres decir?.- Muffy sabía exactamente qué quería decir, pero no quería creerlo. Sintió un vacío en el estomago.

- Mata al mortal. Destruye el cuerpo mortal del demonio... éste vagará cómo una sombra y será vulnerable, podrás enviarlo de vuelta al infierno con el mismo hechizo que utilizó para liberarse... si esperas más, si esperas a que abra la puerta y comience a absorber esencias... entonces ya no podrás pararlo y él no se detendrá hasta que no haya reunido todos los fragmentos.

- Pero si mato su cuerpo mortal, Leo morirá... – dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¡¡Pero es que no te lo he dicho ya, joder!!!- gritó el fantasma perdiendo la paciencia.- La esencia de ese ser ya fue absorbida por el demonio, no puedes matarlo por la sencilla razón de que ya está muerto... en cambio, si expulsas al demonio, podrás al menos salvar su alma....

Muffy permaneció en silencio. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los demás. Les había prometido encontrar la forma de salvar a su hermano... sólo que al parecer no la había...

No era su culpa. Ella no había tenido nada que ver. No había obligado a ese tonto a decir las palabras, había sido él solito.

Sin embargo...

Sin embargo entendía que los demás esperaban que ella lo solucionara. Confiaban en que lo haría, que encontraría la forma. Y ahora tenía que decirles que no podía hacer nada, que en el fondo, sabía que el viejo tenía razón...

Al final de cuentas, parecía que nada de lo que había hecho resultaba de utilidad...

- Gracias Ponce... – Muffy levantó la mano derecha y con el filo de la mano comenzó a trazar una figura en el aire. El anciano asintió con aire triste.

- Lo siento chiquilla.- parecía sincero.

Minutos después, volvían a estar solos en la habitación. Ya se habían ido los espíritus, la temperatura volvía a la normalidad.

Muffy volvió a pegar los sellos en las paredes. Nadie dijo una palabra.

Don, Miguel y April seguían a Muffy con la mirada, esperando que dijera algo, con expresión de angustia. Muffy trataba de evitar sus miradas. Sobretodo, trataba de evitar a Raphael.

Pero no había mucho espacio a donde huir.

- Pero... todo eso no quiere decir que no haya esperanza ¿verdad?.- preguntó Miguel con un tono de angustia en su voz.- ¿no es ésta la parte en la que saltas y dices "esperen, todavía hay algo que podemos hacer"?... no es que esté todo perdido ¿verdad?, es decir, Leo no puede estar... no puede estar... – lentamente, la voz de Miguel se fue apagando. Muffy continuaba dándoles la espalda sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Muffy?...

Sin mirarlos directamente, Muffy se volteó a enfrentarlos.

- Todavía tenemos la posibilidad de parar al demonio, evitar que el daño sea mayor.

Muffy pudo sentir como todos se revolvían nerviosos. Cerró los ojos, y continuó.

- Miren... yo... lo siento. Se que es difícil, pero la verdad es que no se qué... –

Entonces no pudo seguir hablando. Una mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, impidiéndole respirar... sintió que era elevada varios centímetros del suelo.

- ¡¡Raphael!!- gritaron todos, observando consternados. Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Raphael alzó a la chica frente a sus ojos.

- Sé lo que estas pensando. Y no me gusta...

Las manos de la chica trataban de separar la mano de Raphael de su cuello, pero sin ningún éxito, él era mucho más fuerte.

- ¡¡Dijiste que podías ayudarlo!! – Muffy no podía respirar, sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. - ¡¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!!, ¡¡si no fueras una inútil...!! si no... si no...

"Esa debe haber sido la razón...", pensaba Muffy aún con la garra de Raphael alrededor de su cuello, "por la que lo eligió a él... ninguno de ellos se atrevería a hacerle daño... ni tampoco permitirán que nadie más lo lastime. Mientras no se haga más fuerte y esté vulnerable, los hermanos de su victima serán su protección. Es la única razón por la que les ha permitido vivir..."

Miguel tomó el bo de Don y avanzó hacía Raphael. Sólo tenía que hacer que la soltara... antes de que le partiera la traquea... pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- ¿April?

- Déjamelo a mi...

- Pero... – April no se detuvo a escucharlo. Se aproximó a Raphael y puso una mano sobre la suya, la que aprisionaba el cuello de la chica. Lo miró fijamente.

- Suéltala. – Su voz era suave, pero firme.

El rostro de Raphael se relajó.

- ¿April?... - Miró a April confundido.

Ésta sintió como la fuerza con la que sujetaba a la chica cedía.

- Suéltala, Raphael.- repitió.- vamos... suéltala ya... – Esta vez su voz sonó cansada y triste.

Raphael miró a April y luego a la chica, quien lo observaba con expresión de temor.

Repentinamente la soltó y retrocedió, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Yo... yo no estaba pesando, yo... – Raphael retrocedió aún más, tambaleándose. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se quedó de pie mirando fijamente al piso, murmurando frases incomprensibles.

Muffy cayó al suelo de rodillas, tragando aire a bocanadas.

Una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento se puso de pie y se dirigió a Raphael. Tenía la cara roja de ira.

Este la vio acercarse y trató de decir algo, pero la chica tomó impulso, cerró el puño y lo descargó en su rostro.

Raphael ni siquiera intentó esquivar el golpe. Lo vio venir pero no hizo nada...

Muffy jadeaba... su puño palpitaba como si lo hubiera estrellado contra un muro.

- ¡¡Imbécil!!, ¡¡cretino!!... ¿crees que no quería ayudar?... ¿crees que no me importa que ese pobre tipo que no tuvo nada que ver se muera?... - sentía ganas de romperle algo en la cabeza, de golpearlo con algo duro y contundente, de tirarlo contra la pared... pero él sólo estaba ahí, con la cabeza baja...

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se calló.

No estaba enojado con él, no realmente...

Era contra ella misma a quien iba dirigida su ira. Él, por su parte, tenía razón para desesperarse...

- ¡¡Maldición!!.- gritó frustrada, alejándose de él. Si tan solo hubiese algo que pudiera hacer, ella lo haría... cualquier cosa, lo que fuere...

Don se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Puso una mano en su hombro.

- Es cierto... ¿es cierto que ya no se puede hacer nada más?- Muffy no respondió pero asintió con la cabeza. Don suspiró y se alejó de ella. De pronto se volvió a mirar a los otros.

- Tal vez debamos pensar en... – comenzó con voz muy baja- ... hacernos a la idea de que... creo que debemos considerar todas las posibilidades... debemos considerar que tal vez Leo esté... – Don se detuvo, bajando la mirada. Sabía lo que decía, pero pensaba que mientras antes se hiciesen a la idea, el golpe sería menos duro. Pero se daba cuenta de que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer más fácil aceptar que no volverían a ver a Leo.

- No. – lo interrumpió tajantemente Raphael, sin levantar la vista del piso.

- Pero...

- Cállate.

- Yo sólo digo que... – intentó continuar Don.

- Para alguien que se llama a si mismo científico, te apresuras demasiado a dar por hecho algo que aún no has comprobado, Donatello.

Donatello se volvió a ver a Miguelangel. Jamás lo había visto tan serio.

Lo miró boquiabierto por unos segundos y después sonrió.

- Tienes razón. No pensé que lo diría alguna vez, pero tienes razón...

- Esperen un segundo, chicos... – April se alejó de Raphael y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, pensativa.- cuando estábamos en la tienda... siempre supe que ese de ahí no era Leo... de alguna forma lo supe. Sin embargo... hubo un momento en que me pareció que volvía a la "normalidad"... me pareció que volvía a ser otra vez él... Chicos, yo creo que aún está ahí. Es sólo una suposición, pero estoy segura de lo que vi. No se nada de demonios, brujos o fantasmas, pero sé que Leo está ahí aún... y ustedes deberían pensar lo mismo.

April hablaba en serio.

Por un segundo, Muffy se sintió reanimada. Ella tenía razón, ¿cómo podían asumir que estaba todo perdido sin asegurarse primero de que lo estaba realmente?.

- Y no tengo por qué hacerle caso a ese viejo vetusto... – continuó en voz alta. Todos se volvieron a verla, pero ella no parecía hablar con ellos realmente...- ¡qué sabe él!, después de todo, lleva siglos de muerto... si Leo aún está ahí, lo sacaré ¡aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!.- Los ojos de la chica parecieron resplandecer. Miguel se puso de pie de un salto y la abrazó.

- ¡¡Ese es el espíritu amiga!!, ahora, ¿cómo lo hacemos?... – Muffy lo miró perpleja.

- Bueno... no lo sé.

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos instantes.

- Entonces – interrumpió Don.- el problema es cómo saber si Leo está aún ahí, confundido con el demonio, y si es así ¿cómo lo recuperamos?...

- Yo tengo otra pregunta para ti Donatello,- intervino Raphael.- ¿qué pasará si no está ahí? ¿si ese sujeto no es ni volverá a ser Leo jamás? ¿qué debemos hacer con él?.

Todos miraron a Raphael. Nadie contestó.

Todos conocían la respuesta.

- Un momento... – Esta vez fue Muffy quien rompió el silencio.- Creo... creo que aún podemos intentar algo... al menos eso creo. En realidad nunca lo había hecho antes, pero vale la pena probar... ¿verdad?.- Se repitió en su mente sus propias palabras, "si hubiera algo más que ella pudiera hacer..."


	8. Una pequeña historia

N/A: Estoy muy feliz de que se hayan unido más lectores en esta oportunidad, espero que pronto puedan unirse más escritores y así darle más vida a esta sección, por lo pronto, seguiré con esta historia, cuya conclusión está muy cerca, así que espero que les guste y la sigan hasta el final... a propósito, Muffy está un tanto ocupada como para pensar en parejas en este momento, pero más adelante, quien sabe...

También seguiré con mi traducción de Un mal lugar, por si...

**VIII Una pequeña historia.**

- Lo que me gustaría saber es que son esos famosos fragmentos de los que tanto hablabas con el vejete ese...- Muffy suspiró, ponderando si estaba dispuesta a explicar lo mismo por quinta vez.

- Esta bien... – dijo al fin.- habrás oído hablar alguna vez de un hermoso ángel que vivía junto a Dios y era su favorito pero un día se rebeló a los designios de Dios y fue enviado a los infiernos. Se convirtió en un ser lleno de odio y resentimiento que comenzó a traer el mal a la Tierra... entonces Dios envió unos de sus Ángeles, a quien dotó con una poderosa espada cuya hoja estaba hecha de fuego, con la que, después de una ardua batalla, logró vencer al demonio dividiéndolo en numerosos pedazos. Cada uno de esos fragmentos fueron diseminados en el fondo del infierno donde aguardan la oportunidad de volver a reunirse.

Miguel la miró boquiabierto.

- E-entonces estamos hablando del mismísimo... del tu sabes quien, d-de... de...

- Si, si. Satanás, lucifer, Belcebú, como quieras llamarlo... él mismo. Bueno no él realmente, sólo una parte de él.- Miguel tragó saliva.

- No tengas miedo. No es la primera vez que uno de esos fragmentos interfiere con nosotros. Es cierto que siempre causan un tremendo desastre, pero han sido vencidos antes.

- ¿Tu has vencido a alguno antes?

- Bueno... no. pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

- No se, ¿qué tanto?

- Bueno. Mucho. Será horrible. La verdad es que es lo más difícil que podría llegar a tocarte si eres un cazademonios. Claro que sería mucho más fácil si tu hermano no estuviera en el medio de todo... y si no nos empeñáramos tanto en salvarlo...- Miguel suspiró.

- Así que es el clásico demonio, el diablo de los diablos. El señor de las tinieblas, la encarnación del mal y todo lo demás...

- Buenooo... si, de alguna forma, todo eso es cierto.– Muffy pareció dudar. – La verdad- dijo finalmente.- es que la historia no es así de simple. Nunca es tan simple. Verás, no es que tenga la menor importancia ahora y tampoco el saberlo va a ayudarnos en nada, pero siempre he pensado que el demonio está muy prejuiciado, es decir, si el demonio existe y está ahí... es porque realmente no tiene otra alternativa.- Miguel la miró confundido. Muffy sonrió. – Tiene sentido si lo ves de ésta forma: todo en la vida se basa en un balance... aprecias el extremo de algo sólo cuando has visto el extremo contrario, si no fuera así, ¿cómo podrías apreciarlo?. Incluso si hablamos del bien y el mal: decimos que algo es bueno o malo por que conocemos el otro extremo que nos permite la comparación. De esta forma, sin el mal, no habría bien, por lo tanto, el bien hace que la existencia del mal sea necesaria. Ambos son interdependientes... si uno de los dos se crea o desaparece, inmediatamente su opuesto se hace presente... la vida tiende a obtener el balance cuando éste es alterado. Al principio de los tiempos , cuando sólo estaba Dios y sus creaciones, se dio cuenta de la necesidad del balance... uno de ellos debía ser desterrado... debía haber mal y uno de los suyos debía cumplir el papel. Fue el primer balance y el inicio del destino. Si aceptamos que esto es así, ¿podemos decir que el demonio es realmente malo? ¿o sólo estaba cumpliendo con su destino, inexorable e ineludible, más allá de su propia voluntad y aún en contra de ésta? Sencillamente, el mal debía existir y él estaba destinado a suplir esa necesidad, sin importar si quería o no ese puesto...

Miguel pareció reflexionar por unos instantes.

- Tienes razón...- dijo finalmente.- Nada de eso es de la menor ayuda en este momento.- Muffy dejó caer los hombros y lo miró con fastidio.

- Al menos es una explicación de porqué no puedes matar a un demonio... a fin de cuentas, estamos en medio de una guerra de conveniencias entre poderes cósmicos donde los humanos tenemos muy poco que opinar al respecto... – Muffy se volvió hacía su mochila y extrajo de ella un grueso libro de hojas muy gastadas. Lo abrió, pero en vez de leerlo, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.- Si lo piensas bien... a fin de cuentas... no somos más que instrumentos... la idea del bien y el mal en constante batalla sólo es una representación simplista que nos han obligado a creer para obedecer sus designios sin rebelarnos... – Miguel se volvió hacía ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Eh, ¿qué dijiste, lo siento pero no te estaba escuchando... – Muffy entornó los ojos y volvió a tratar de concentrarse en su libro. Miguel se acercó silenciosamente y se sentó junto a ella.

- Oye... sólo por curiosidad... ¿quien fue el sujeto que venció al demonio y lo partió en mil pedacitos, tal vez pudiéramos pedir su ayuda... – Muffy lo miró y sonrió misteriosamente.- ¿qué?.- preguntó Miguel extrañado.

- Nada. Es sólo que me parece irónico que seas tu quien me pregunte eso. Quien venció al demonio, lo partió en mil pedacitos y los encadenó en el fondo del infierno, fue nada menos que el guerrero de Dios, el jefe de los ejércitos del cielo,... el Arcángel Miguel, quien creó a los cazademonios y asesinos de monstruos, el portador de la espada de fuego.

- ¿Miguel?... ese es un nombre apropiado para un guerrero poderoso... – Miguel se quedó reflexionando por algunos segundos y Muffy consiguió volver a su libro.

- Y... em... ¿qué estas haciendo?.- Muffy cerró el libro y se volvió a mirarlo, haciéndose a la idea de que mientras Miguel estuviera ahí no podría concentrarse.

- Bueno... me estoy documentando. Sólo he hecho esto un par de veces y...

- ¿qué cosa?

- El desdoblamiento de almas...

- El ¿qué?... – Miguel tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par...

- Bueno... mi plan es el siguiente... trataré de llegar hasta tu hermano... no físicamente... mi espíritu hará contacto con él. Si lo encuentro, es porque todavía esta vivo... sino, bueno, tu sabes... Pero la verdad es que jamás he intentado hacer una cosa así ... el maestro Splinter va a ayudarme a hacer el contacto, servirá como guía... aunque él mismo me dijo que todos sus intentos por hacer contacto con el espíritu de tu hermano por medio de la meditación han sido infructuosos... eso de la meditación suena bastante útil, tal vez debería aprenderlo... – agregó pensativa.

- Pero... y si lo encuentras ¿qué harás?.- Muffy guardó silencio por algunos segundos. Ella también se había hecho la misma pregunta.

- Saber que está vivo ya será algo... si lo encuentro, volveré e intentaremos un exorcismo...

- ¿exorcismo? ¿quieres decir cruces y todo eso?.- Muffy rió.

- Algo así... algo así.- la verdad era que ni ella misma estaba segura de que debía hacer. No estaba segura de si un simple exorcismo iba a funcionar con el fragmento de un demonio. Pero en algún momento, incluso unos simple sellos parecieron afectarle... recordó lo mal que se había puesto cuando ella los colocó en la guarida la primera vez. Pero también recordó lo rápido que se había recobrado...

Suspiró. Ya lo vería en su momento. Por el momento tenía menos de un día para recordar como separar su alma de su cuerpo.

Fugazmente recordó el día en que ese sujeto encapuchado y encorvado fue a visitarla a su habitación de la universidad.

Le contó un montón de cosas sobre su madre. Por supuesto que no le creyó. Ella había crecido con su padre y a su madre apenas si la recordaba, pero aunque casi no la había conocido, no iba a creer de buenas a primeras todo esa tontería de los cazademonios y de que su madre andaba por ahí enterrando estacas y luchando con monstruos.

El extraño sujeto ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Simplemente le había dicho que ya era el momento de "tomar el lugar que le correspondía por destino".

Su madre había muerto unas semanas antes. Su padre unos años atrás.

Aunque prácticamente no la había conocido, aunque su madre jamás había estado para ella, cuando supo la noticia, supo que se había quedado sola, sola en verdad.

Qué triste, ¿verdad?.

El sujeto le dijo que debía aprender, que había muchas cosas que debía aprender. Le dio una dirección.

Ella, por supuesto, no le creyó.

A las dos noches siguientes, todos sus compañeros con los que compartía el piso de dormitorios estaban muertos. Todos.

Por diferentes razones que fueron catalogadas como extraños accidentes.

Entonces, el extraño sujeto volvió a presentarse. Le dijo que el balance estaba alterado. Que debía haber una cazadora, que siempre la había habido y que siempre la habría.

Y que la próxima en morir sería ella si no le creía de una vez por todas.

Para "ellos" era más fácil matarlos cuando aún no conocían su destino.

Implícitamente, el extraño sujeto le hizo ver que la muerte de sus compañeros era su culpa: estaban buscándola a ella, no sabían quien era, pero sabían que podía ser alguno de los chicos que habitaban ese piso.

Fue la primera vez que oyó hablar de "ellos" y esa misma noche, fue la primera vez que los vio.

Logró escapar, aun no se explicaba cómo: físicamente muy débil, sin ningún conocimiento del mundo espiritual y de todas esas boberías que ahora manejaba de memoria...

Fue a la dirección que le había dado el extraño sujeto. Él estaba ahí.

"Debes aprender" le dijo y se fue. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. "¿qué debo hacer?" le había preguntado ella. El extraño había reído, "cuando se te necesite, lo sabrás".

Y así había sido. Ya llevaba un año y algo yendo de un lugar a otro.

Sola, había tenido que aprender cosas que era preferible nunca saber, pero...

Bueno, tampoco tan sola. Los cazadores tenían una amplia red de asistentes y asesores. A los pocos días llegó a hasta su guarida (una vieja tienda que por fuera parecía clausurada), un muchacho con cara de astuto. Instaló teléfono e Internet. Le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara conseguir o saber, sólo tenía que ubicarlo.

Había hecho una prueba.

Le dijo que necesitaba estatuitas de porcelana con formas de dragón en poses divertidas. Había mandado el pedido por correo electrónico.

Al otro día, sobre la mesa de la sala, encontró un set de estatuitas de porcelana con dragones bebiendo pitchers de cerveza. Le dio risa... y escalofríos.


	9. La luz en la oscuridad

**IX- La luz en la oscuridad**

Muffy fue hasta la cocina. Afuera, todos corrían afanándose en algo.

Splinter creía que los cirios podían ayudar. Al menos darían el toque dramático.

Pero ella sólo quería una taza de agua caliente.

En medio del patio de entrenamiento, habían estirado una vieja alfombra, sólo para que estuviera más cómoda. Splinter insistía mucho en eso. Bueno, él sabría...

Muffy vertió el agua en una taza. Por un momento, el vapor del agua empañó sus anteojos y no pudo ver si estaba echando el agua dentro o fuera de la taza.

Se quemó la mano.

Rápidamente puso todo sobre la mesada de la cocina, tratando de no tirarlo. Se frotó la mano.

Cada vez estaba más torpe. Cada vez más nerviosa. Mala señal.

Ponía una hojas secas dentro de la taza cuando sintió una presencia tras de sí. No se molestó en voltearse.

- El maestro ya esta listo. – reconoció al instante el tono de voz grave y tosco.

- Bien. – dijo, todavía sin voltearse.- estaré ahí en un momento.

Luego sintió cómo la presencia dejaba la cocina y de nuevo se encontró sola. Desde el incidente pasado, Raphael no le había dirigido la palabra y ni siquiera la miraba. Cuando ella estaba alrededor, se alejaba o se iba. Ella trataba de hacer lo mismo, tampoco le hablaba y evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

"Ya son suficientes problemas", se dijo. Se volvió y se apoyó contra el mesón, bebiendo a sorbitos la infusión que había preparado. Segundos después entró Donatello.

- Ya estamos listos.

- Sólo un momento. – Repitió Muffy mecánicamente, tratando de apurar la taza todavía caliente. Don la miró intrigado.

- ¿qué es eso- Muffy suspiró.

- Esto requiere que me encuentre en un estado mental parecido al de la somnolencia. Pero estoy muy nerviosa para relajarme a ese nivel, sólo son yerbas naturales, para adormecerme... – Muffy levantó la taza y la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Sabe horrible... hubiera sido mejor "otro" tipo de yerbas... ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes... seguro que mi secretario me las trae hasta acá... – diciendo esto, terminó de beber el contenido de la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa.- Vamos allá.- exclamó, limpiándose el resto del liquido de la boca con la manga del sweater.

Los restantes miembros del grupo esperaban con rostros de ansiedad en el lugar elegido para el pequeño experimento.

La única luz era la que provenía de los cirios alrededor de la alfombra, en el centro de la habitación. Sobre ella habían puesto un almohadón.

Muffy sintió que la infusión comenzaba a surtir efecto. Sentía una presión en la nuca y un jalón que la arrastraba hacia abajo. Lentamente sentía como la abandonaban las fuerza, se sentía relajada y somnolienta... las caras alrededor comenzaban a verse borrosas...

Les sonrió lánguidamente. Los demás la miraron con extrañeza.

Muffy se sentó en la alfombra y apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada, quitándose los anteojos y entregándoselos a las primeras manos que encontró. Splinter se había arrodillado a su derecha y la miraba con severidad.

- Bien... – le dijo ella con voz pastosa.- cuándo deje mi cuerpo le avisaré, usted sólo tiene que guiarme...

Splinter asintió. Muffy cerró los ojos y se concentró. Vagamente repasó en su mente todos los pasos a seguir. Llevaba en su mano uno de los sellos. Pero este era diferente: le permitía pasar por entre los que había puesto en la guarida sin tener que sacar los otros, lo que significaría llenar el lugar de espíritus... a cualquiera de ellos le encantaría volver a tener cuerpo de nuevo y uno vacío justo en medio de la habitación era demasiado tentador...

Splinter cruzó las piernas en posición de loto, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Los demás tomaron asiento a una distancia prudente y guardaron silencio. A simple vista, nada fuera de lo común ocurría...

Primero sintió cómo se volvía más ligera, mucho más liviana. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, una sensación de vacío o de vértigo.

Y luego comenzó a flotar.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba a unos cinco metros del piso. Allá abajo, todos aguardaban rodeando un cuerpo tendido sobre una alfombra en el medio de su habitación.

- Que interesante...

Muffy sintió escalofríos al ver su propio cuerpo tirado, sin vida.

Agitó sus manos frente a sí. Sólo podía ver el contorno de ellas, parecían no tener sustancia, se veían transparentes, podía ver a través de ellas...

- Por aquí señorita...

- Whooa!

Muffy retrocedió espantada.

- ¿Q-quien... quien está ahí?

Dio una vuelta alrededor de sí misma, tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz.

- Por aquí señorita.- volvió a repetir. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Splinter, varios metros más abajo, parecía sumido en un profundo trance. Entonces comprendió.

- ¡ah!. Es usted...

La voz no venía de ninguna parte sino de la vieja rata.

- ¿Hola, ¿está ahí aún?.

- Siga mi voz señorita...

- Ok.- la chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Su cuerpo fue llevado por una fuerza extraña, sin que la chica opusiera ninguna resistencia.

- ¿Ya lo ha encontrado- preguntó.

- Si. – le contestó la misma voz.- Pero... Está muy oscuro aquí... sigua mi voz o se perderá...

Muffy abrió los ojos.

Tardó unos segundos en convencerse de que los tenía abiertos: era tanta la negrura del lugar que no sabía si los tenía abiertos o cerrados...

Esperó escuchar la voz antes de moverse. Esperó varios minutos.

Nada pasó.

Todos observaban detenidamente, ora al maestro, ora a la chica sobre la alfombra. Ninguno de los dos daba señal alguna de vida.

Miguel sentía que sus párpados caían... las velas, la atmósfera, el incienso... lo habían hecho caer en la somnolencia, su cabeza caía sobre sus hombros...

De pronto, Splinter se sobresaltó, despertando abruptamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio y respirando con dificultad.

Miguel también se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo asustado.

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasó?... – preguntó volviendo a sentarse. Todos miraron a Splinter en espera de una explicación. Éste los miró a su vez con una mezcla de temor y asombro...

- E-era... era tan oscuro... un lugar tan oscuro... y tan frío... Lleno de maldad. Sólo había maldad ahí: Quiere destruir, quiere matar, quiere eliminar todo lo que viva en la tierra. Es sólo eso... sólo odio...

Los demás continuaban mirándolo con extrañeza e inquietud, pero nadie lo interrumpió. Splinter bajó la mirada con tristeza.

- Intenté seguirla... pero fui expulsado. Una fuerza muy superior me impidió seguir. Me temo que de ahora en más, está sola allá adentro...

Muffy avanzó por la oscuridad.

Se miró a sí misma.

Ya no era esa extraña aparición semitransparente de hacía un rato. Ahora lucía exactamente igual que siempre.

Hacia mucho frío y estaba muy oscuro. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos y caminó lentamente.

Si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera preferido dar media vuelta y huir.

- Te mataremos...

- Estas muerta...

- Sigue avanzando y te comeremos...

Muffy trató de no prestar atención.

Siempre era lo mismo, ya lo había visto antes.

Las voces asustan, tratan de hacer desistir, tratan de hacer que vuelvas por donde has venido... pero sólo eso.

Y casi siempre, sólo significaba que el camino era el correcto.

Siguió avanzando y tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero comenzaba a ver más claramente, cómo si la oscuridad se disipara un poco.

- No, no es mi imaginación... hay más luz por acá... – se dijo, avanzando con precaución.

Lentamente, el paisaje fue cada vez más claro... comenzaba a ver muros alrededor... muros de piedra, cómo si caminara por un túnel, o por antiguas catacumbas...

De pronto sintió que pisaba algo húmedo, había oído un chapoteo bajo sus pies. Bajo la vista y retrocedió espantada. Sangre.

El suelo estaba bañado en sangre.

Siguió avanzando. Sangre en las paredes, en el piso... trató de ignorarlo.

Frente a sí, ahora veía luz, luz verdadera: de alguna parte del techo de esa cueva en la que estaba, caía un rayo de luz, una luz increíblemente pura y luminosa. Era muy delgada y de apariencia frágil, pero bastaba para iluminar todo el lugar. A su alrededor la sangre lucía más roja y brillante.

Caminó hacía la luz y se puso justo bajo ella. Entonces una voz habló a sus espaldas.

- Si. Hay mucha sangre... pero nunca antes les había molestado...

La chica se paralizó. Sentía la voz muy cerca, junto a su oído. Intentó voltearse, pero junto a su cuello, rozando su piel, la hoja de una espada se lo impedía.

- ¿Leonardo?.- dijo. No podía verlo, pero sintió que se agitaba.- ¿Eres tu?...

- ¿Quien eres?... – preguntó con rudeza.- No te había visto antes... ¿por qué tomas esta forma ahora?.- la chica no contestó, pero alejó el filo de la espada con la mano. No hubo resistencia.

- No soy de acá. Lo sabes. O lo sospechas. Ninguno de ellos puede pararse bajo la luz, ¿verdad?.- a medida que hablaba, se volteaba lentamente.

Frente a sí encontró a otra de esas criaturas tortuga. Igual a aquella que habían encontrado en la tienda de April. Era igual, pero diferente.

Estaba de pie frente a ella, con la cabeza baja, con la mirada fija en el piso, con aspecto cansado y abatido. En una mano sostenía con fuerza una espada.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos, cómo si ella no existiese y se dejó caer al piso. Allí permaneció sentado, aún sosteniendo la espada.

- Vete. No me engañarás otra vez.- Muffy lo miró unos segundos y luego se dejó caer junto a él.

- No, tu no entiendes. Tus hermanos me enviaron a ayudarte, ellos...

- Mis hermanos...- interrumpió el otro alzando levemente la voz.- mis hermanos están muertos. Los he visto morir... una y otra vez... – Muffy puso una mano en su hombro.

- No... no es así. Ellos están bien. Si me dejaras explicarte...- por toda respuesta, Leo rió irónicamente, sin apartar la vista del piso.

- ¡Te dije que no me engañarías!.

Muffy suspiró.

- Eres duro, ¿verdad, creo que esto nos va a tomar algo de tiempo.- Muffy se acercó aún más a él.- No sé que es lo hayas estado viendo, pero no soy una de ellos... piénsalo, ¿pueden ellos acercarse a ti en la luz?.

Muffy notó que bajo la luz ya no hacia frío y que era cálida y confortable.

- No lo sé... ya antes han tratado de engañarme para que la deje ... – Muffy lo miró extrañada. Leo apuntó con el dedo hacía algo frente a ellos.

- Apenas dejo la luz, él comienza a golpear esa puerta... sólo cuando estoy aquí la deja en paz.- Muffy observó que era lo que indicaba: una puerta negra de madera.

- ¿quién?.- pregunto ella.

- ¡¡¡No lo sé-; Leo cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡No se quien es!.- Muffy guardó silencio por un rato.

- Ah. Ya entiendo. ¿quiere que la abras? ¿verdad?.- Leo asintió en silencio. Muffy lo observó por unos instantes. Se veía triste y cansado. Puso una mano en su hombro, suavemente.

- Si... es por ahí por donde intenta pasar... sólo esa puerta le impide... ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?...- Leo enterró la cara en sus manos.

- Lo suficiente... – de pronto se volvió a mirarla, con los ojos desorbitados.- Mis hermanos... dijiste que estaban bien ¿es verdad? ¿no estás mintiendo?.

- Es verdad. Ellos me enviaron a ... – Leo la interrumpió dando un suspiro de alivio.

- Sabía que todo esto no podía ser real, todas esas pesadillas, una tras de otra... una enorme pesadilla de la que todavía no puedo despertar... – Leo se calló abruptamente y se volvió a mirarla nuevamente, con el ceño fruncido.- Escucha- Volvió a hablar.- todavía no sé si eres real o sólo eres producto de mi imaginación... pero espero que sea lo primero y que sea verdad lo que dices. No me importa nada más... sólo he visto cosas horribles desde que estoy aquí... me he visto haciendo cosas horribles... si dices que mis hermanos están bien, significa que nada de eso fue real tampoco ¿verdad?.

Muffy lo miró con tristeza, sin responder. Sabía que no todo de lo que había visto era una ilusión, había una parte real. Una parte muy real.

- Pero... antes, necesito estar seguro...- continuó.- debes decirme ¿eres o no real?...

Leo la miró fijamente, la chica asintió.

- Y mis hermanos te enviaron a buscarme... ¿no es así?. Si . Eso suena como algo que ellos harían. Ok. Te creo.- Muffy sonrió.- Y siendo así-; continuó Leo.- ya no me importa nada más...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Muffy sin comprender.

- Si la única forma de acabar con esto es saliendo de la luz... eso haré.

- ¡¿qué! ¡No! ¡espera- gritó Muffy al ver que Leo se ponía de pie.

- Sólo me quedaba porque creía que mis hermanos estaban en peligro aquí. Si están bien, no hay razón para quedarme. – Leo se volvió a mirarla.- No sé quien eres, pero tienes razón, ninguno de los otros logró pararse bajo la luz...

- Pero si dejas la luz, la puerta se abrirá... ¡morirás!

- No importa... nada de eso me importa ahora... cualquier cosa es mejor que esto...– Muffy se puso de pie y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- No puedes irte. Si dejas la luz, si te rindes, él abrirá la puerta, tu sacarás boleto de ida a la próxima reencarnación... y lo que está dentro de ti se liberará, se hará poderoso y lo destruirá todo ... entonces nadie podrá asegurar que tus hermanos sigan a salvo... – Leo la miró alzando una ceja, perplejo.

- No sé de que diablos estás hablando... ¿quién está dentro de mi?.- Muffy lo miró con pesar.

- Es verdad. No tienes idea de lo que está pasando. Vuelve a sentarte... por favor... Te lo explicaré todo... – Leo la miró en silencio por algunos momentos. Finalmente volvió a sentarse. Muffy le explicó, hasta donde ella podía suponer, cómo es que dentro de su cuerpo había un demonio tratando de absorber su alma.

Pero no le contó cómo el demonio había estado usando su cuerpo... Era mejor que no lo supiera de momento...

Después de la explicación, Leo parecía aún más confundido que antes.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada.

- Debo quedarme, entonces... Impedir que termine de apoderarse de mi. Eso ayudará de alguna forma ¿no es así? Después de todo, todo esto... todo esto ha sido por mi culpa... debo haberles causado muchos problemas a ustedes...

Por unos instantes, ambos guardaron silencio.

- No puedo vencerlo. He intentado luchar contra esto... esto lo que sea... pero no puedo. Lo siento...- Habló finalmente Leo, con voz cansada.

- Lo sé...

- Dime... – Leo se volteó a mirarla. Muffy sintió como si estuviera examinándola, cómo si pudiera ver a través de ella. Pero después cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Dime, ¿puedes expulsar a esta cosa de mi?.

- Bueno, yo...

Leo desvió la mirada, se volteó y le dio la espalda a Muffy, a la espera de una respuesta que ya adivinaba por la expresión de la chica. Ésta guardó silencio por largo rato.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso y cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo en una voz muy baja, casi un susurro.

- E-eso creía... al principio, creí que podría hacerlo... pero...- Muffy miró a su alrededor sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Había tanta oscuridad... sólo esa pequeña mancha de luz impedía que el demonio se apoderara de todo. Era increíble que hubiera podido sobrevivir todo ese tiempo... – La verdad es que no estoy tan segura ahora.- De pronto se sintió increíblemente pequeña, diminuta, como un gusano tratando de comerse el cadáver del universo... eso era. - No puedo...- dijo al fin, más para sí misma que para Leo.- lo siento... yo... no sé que hacer...

De pronto, la realidad de ser sólo una muy débil chica de diecinueve tratando de salvar la vida de alguien más le golpeaba con demasiada fuerza.

Leo cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños...

Estando de espaldas, Muffy no podía verlo, pero podía imaginar su frustración. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó a verla, su rostro había adquirido una expresión de resignación.

- Esta bien...

- ¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres...? ¡No, ¡no está bien!... yo... – Muffy ahogó un sollozo. Iba a morir, ahora se daba cuenta de que si no podía hacer nada él moriría.- Lo siento... ¡lo siento mucho, yo...! es mi culpa, yo...- Muffy no pudo seguir hablando, escondió su cara entre sus manos, temblando.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

- No te preocupes... en serio. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mis hermanos.- Leo la miró sonriente. Parecía sincero.

- No... es que no puede ser, yo... tiene que haber una solución, tal vez...

- Según lo que me contaste- la interrumpió Leo.- sólo queda una solución ¿verdad?.

- Si, pero no puedo permitir que...

- No... te... preocupes... – repitió Leo.- No tengo miedo de morir... – dijo tratando de sonreír ante la cara de angustia de Muffy.

Muffy lo miró consternada. Leo tomó aire.

- Mira, es más fácil de lo que crees: si mis hermanos van a estar bien, si el resto de las personas van a estar bien, no me importa en lo más mínimo... es un precio pequeño a pagar, después de todo, fue mi culpa, aunque en realidad ahora no recuerdo cómo sucedió todo exactamente... Pero es mi responsabilidad resolver esto... – ninguno de los dos dijo nada por algunos segundos.

- ¿Porqué?.- dijo al fin la chica casi con exasperación. Leo la miró extrañado.

- ¿porqué qué?

- ¿Por qué haces esto?.- Leo alzó una ceja.

- ¿qué estoy haciendo exactamente?...

- ¡Esto, ¿Por qué renuncias a tu vida así, tan graciosamente, como si nada ... es decir, nadie quiere morir, no puedes simplemente entregarte de esa forma, sin... sin protestar. ¿Es que quieres ser un héroe? ¿De que valdrá todo si te mueres?...

Leo la miró sin comprender por algunos segundos. Luego desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, respirando profundo.

- No estoy buscando morir gloriosamente, si eso es lo que quieres decir...

- Escucha. Se que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti...

- ¿Difícil?... – Leo soltó una risita- No tienes idea de cuánto... pero tampoco eso importa ahora. En cuanto a ti... no debes permanecer más tiempo aquí, debes volver y decirles a los otros que si la única forma de acabar con esto es matando mi cuerpo, que lo hagan...- Leo se volvió a mirarla, todavía se veía cansado, pero parecía decidido.

Muffy lo miró sorprendida. Realmente esperaba encontrar a un tipo dispuesto a rogar por su vida. Esto era aún más difícil. La obligaba a buscar una solución, por muy desesperada que fuera...

No podía dejarlo ahí y seguir viviendo con su conciencia...

- Tal vez no haya que ser tan drásticos... – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. Leo la miró sin comprender. Muffy lo miró a su vez, fijamente.- Mira, seré honesta contigo... no puedo librarte de esto. No sé cómo. Es decir, un par de cruces y unas oraciones no van a sacarnos de esta situación... Pero tampoco quiero perderte, esa es la cuestión: no puedo permitirlo... Tal vez para ti sea fácil jugar al héroe y sacrificarte y todo lo demás... pero para la gente que me envió por ti, no será nada fácil... ellos no soportarán perderte y no quiero ser yo quien les de la noticia... sin embargo, todavía persiste el problema: no sé como expulsar a este demonio de ti... tu no podrás combatirlo: la fuerza que utiliza para atacarte es la misma fuerza que extrae de ti... pero tal vez, aquí dentro, yo tenga más oportunidad que tu...

- N-no entiendo... ¿Que debo hacer, entonces?.- Muffy lo miró sin responder. Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus codos, estiró las piernas y respiró profundo.

- Ah, si. Qué debemos hacer. Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares... ¿qué debemos hacer?. Nos pasamos la vida preguntándonos lo mismo ¿para que? Si ya todo está decidido sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto. A ti nadie te preguntó si querías ser lo que eres... a mi nadie me preguntó si quería seguir los pasos de mi madre...por cierto mi respuesta habría sido un rotundo no... pero ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Nada, por supuesto. No sé quien es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto pero tendré unas palabras para él si algún día lo veo.- Muffy hizo una pausa suspirando.- Pero... nada de esto nos sirve para algo... Donatello tenía razón ¿sabes? Recuerda decírselo en mi nombre la próxima vez que lo veas: cuando la vida nos elige a nosotros, no tenemos nada que hacer, sólo cumplir con nuestro destino de la mejor forma posible... mientras antes entendamos esto, mejor. Si. Si hay algo que tengamos en común ustedes y yo, es que ninguno de nosotros tendrá oportunidad de vivir una vida normal. Sin embargo, como lo único que puedo hacer es elegir la mejor forma de llevar a cabo mi destino... eso es lo que haré. – Muffy respiró profundo y sonrió lánguidamente. Leo lo miró con extrañeza.

- No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando. En serio. Ni media palabra.- Muffy rió.

- Tu sólo confía en mi.

- Ni siquiera tengo claro quien eres.

- Sólo cierra los ojos, y... eh ... mándales saludos a todos...

- ¿Qué-; Muffy se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre él, poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlos.

- Solo ciérralos, ¿ok, ¡ah! Y recuerda que todo lo que se hace se deshace de la misma forma... ahora ¿quieres cerrar tus ojos de una maldita vez?.- Leo no le quedó más alternativa que hacerlo.

Muffy suspiró aliviada.

- ¡Uf, creí que nunca lo haría. – respiró mucho más aliviada cuando descubrió que la luz no había desaparecido a pesar de que ahora estaba completamente sola. De inmediato, la puerta negra que había ante sí comenzó a saltar sobre sus goznes, como si fuera victima de terribles golpes...

- oh-oh. Supongo que llegó la hora... – Muffy se arrodilló en el centro del haz de luz y junto sus manos como si rezara.

De inmediato, otros cientos de puertas surgieron alrededor... de las paredes, suspendidas en el aire... todas luchando por abrirse.

Los minutos pasaban y la chica no daba ninguna señal. A simple vista, parecía profundamente dormida.

De pronto, registraron un leve movimiento en ella, a lo que se sucedieron pequeños espasmos... todos la observaban con ansiedad.

Repentinamente, abrió los ojos.

Raphael se adelantó, iba a hablar, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

- Espera a que despierte completamente.- señaló el maestro. Raphael volvió a sentarse.

La chica permaneció perfectamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con las pupilas contraídas.

Contenía la respiración y su rostro estaba congelado en una expresión de temor y asombro.

April puso una mano en su hombro, delicadamente. De inmediato la chica se volvió hacía ella, con terror. April retiró la mano rápidamente y retrocedió sorprendida.

La muchacha se sentó de sopetón.

Los miró de uno en uno, con la misma expresión aterrorizada.

- Tranquila... – dijo suavemente el maestro.- somos nosotros... ya estas a salvo...

Sin embargo, las palabras del maestro tuvieron el efecto contrario al que él esperaba.

La chica dio un salto, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de los otros.

Éstos, aturdidos, sólo la siguieron con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieren? ¡¿qué quieren esta vez!.- casi gritó la chica. De inmediato su rostro volvió a cambiar. Ahora parecía sorprendida. Cubrió su boca con su mano. Luego miró su mano, la paseó frente a sus ojos... estos se abrieron aún más antes de dejar escapar un grito y caer al suelo de rodillas.

Los demás se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a acercarse.

- ¡No!... ¡No se me acerquen...- la muchacha volvió a alarmarse, cómo si el escuchar su propia voz la asustase. Luego se volvió a mirarlos a todos.-¡¿qué me hicieron!... ¡¿por qué mi voz...!... ¡¿en qué me han transformado!.

Todos la miraron de hito en hito, sin comprender.

- ¿Transformado?... ¿de que estas hablando? – dijo Miguel cruzando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

El maestro se detuvo junto a Miguel y observó a la muchacha con severidad.

Luego comenzó a acercarse resueltamente.

- ¡Aléjate! Sé que no eres real...- gritó la chica.- Los he visto muchas veces... Me han engañado muchas veces, pero no será así de nuevo...

Ninguna de las palabras de advertencia de la muchacha afectó al maestro. Casi estaba frente a ella.

- No te haremos daño... cálmate. – La muchacha no respondió, trató de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer. Una vez en el suelo comenzó a retroceder torpemente.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, el maestro llegó hasta ella. La chica se paralizó.

Splinter estiró una mano, tratando de alcanzarla. La chica la rechazó de un manotazo.

El maestro suspiró y pacientemente volvió a ofrecérsela, mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

La chica lo miró en silencio.

- ¿r-realmente... es usted?... ¿realmente es el maestro...- parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Splinter asintió, acercándose aún más. Parecía afligido...

Esta vez la chica no hizo ningún intento por rechazarlo y permitió que se arrodillara frente a ella.

El maestro tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y la observó detenidamente, con cierta tristeza.

El resto observaba la escena con curiosidad. Entonces el maestro habló.

- Leonardo, ¿eres tu- preguntó.

La chica asintió en silencio.

April, Miguel, Don y Raphael, todos juntos, ahogaron un grito, quedando boquiabiertos y congelados...

Solamente Raphael fue capaz de hablar.

- Ma... Maestro? – dijo señalando a la chica.- ... Cre- creo que hablo por todos cuando digo, y permítanme expresarlo delicadamente, ¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR AQUÍ!.- Miguel se adelantó y se detuvo junto a Raphael.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con él... es Muffy, ¡no Leo, pero usted la llamó Leo, entonces ¿es la chica, o tal vez...

El maestro cerró los ojos, liberando un profundo suspiro.

- Creo que esto será algo difícil de explicar... desde que ni yo estoy seguro de entenderlo completamente... – Todos agitaron sus cabezas afirmativamente.

El maestro puso una mano sobre el ahora Leo, quien ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

- Creo que lo que ocurrió fue que Leonardo no era capaz de vencer al demonio... la señorita Simmons sí... Así que...

- Así que hizo el cambiazo... – Terminó Miguel con expresión de fascinación sin poder apartar los ojos de la chica.

- Ok... – Raphael trataba de recuperar el aliento a medida que hablaba.- Aquí es donde todo se vuelve raro... o sea que esa de ahí, en realidad es...

Por toda respuesta, el maestro asintió.

Raphael sujetó su cabeza y gruñó, dando media vuelta.

- No puedo creerlo, es que no puedo creerlo... es genial... verdaderamente genial...

- Oh... – gimió Don.- esto es tan malo en tantos niveles...

Todos se paralizaron expectantes al oír una vocecita. Se volvieron a ver a Muffy-ahora-Leo.

- Esa señorita de la que hablan... – La voz de Leo les llegó ahogada, amortiguada por las manos con las que cubría su rostro. Era la misma voz de Muffy, sólo que más profunda, sin ese toque chillón al que ya estaban acostumbrados. - ... ¿es una chica joven, de pelo rubio... con un horrible sweater y gafas?...

- Como la que traes puesta, hermano... – respondió Miguel, recibiendo un golpe justo en el estomago por parte de Donatello.

Leo levantó la mirada. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

- Entonces... entonces... fue real. Todo eso fue real. Todo lo que me contó... es verdad... esa chica... intercambio cuerpos conmigo... – mientras hablaba, Leo observaba sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo con expresión de asombro y temor.- Entonces... ¿está aún en ese lugar?... ¿se quedó dentro?... ella... – Leo trató de ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer.

- Cálmate... respira profundo.- escuchó decir al maestro.

- No puedo... ¿cómo podría..., tengo que... tengo que hacer algo... yo...- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

De pronto, entre destellos de luz, trozos de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza...

Como partes de una película... se reconocía en ellas, pero no recordaba las escenas... cómo si fueran recuerdos de alguien más...

- Entonces... ¿Todo fue real?... ¿no fue un sueño? ... no. No lo fue. No lo fue, ¿verdad? – se volvió a mirar a los demás con angustia.- ¡¡nada fue un sueño- gritó.- ¡¡fue real!.- de golpe, todo volvía a su cabeza...

Leo se puso de pie y se tambaleó, intentando caminar. Pasó junto al maestro sin que éste intentara detenerlo.

Cada escena, cada situación, se ubicaba en su sitio formando un cuadro completo, despejando su mente, mostrándole toda la verdad.

Unos cuantos metros más allá volvió a caer al piso. Allí se quedó, inmóvil, de rodillas.

Un horrible y prolongado grito escapó de él.

Los demás intentaron acercarse, pero el maestro se los impidió.

- T-toda esa gente... – La voz de Leo era apenas audible, entre sollozos. Se abrazó a sí mismo, ocultando su cara entre las rodillas.

Raphael intentó acercarse una vez más... sabía lo que pasaba, todos lo sabían. Pero el maestro se lo volvió a impedir. Raphael lo miró furioso, pero desistió al ver su expresión.

Splinter bajó la mirada.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora... – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Raphael iba a responder, pero Leo acababa de colapsar sobre el piso.


	10. Qué es real

**X- Qué es real**

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Abrió los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, tendido sobre la cama.

Afuera, todo estaba en silencio.

Se sentía increíblemente débil. Cansado.

Se incorporó. Lentamente, sus pies tocaron el piso helado. Dudó un segundo antes de ponerse de pie, inseguro de si sus piernas serían capaces de soportar el peso.

Aguardó unos minutos, dándole tiempo a sus ojos a que se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad.

Sintió frío.

Entonces recordó lo que era ahora y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Miró sus manos, sus pies y el resto de su cuerpo.

Humano.

No sólo eso.

Ahora era una chica.

Enterró su cara entre las manos.

- Es genial... simplemente genial...

Se sentía mucho más liviano, casi sin peso... pero también sentía la falta de fuerza en sus músculos.

Lentamente, recorrió su nuevo rostro con las yemas de los dedos... la piel era suave, los rasgos finos y delicados. Miró sus manos y pies repletos de dedos largos y delgados...

Tenía nariz. Nunca había tenido nariz. Sin mencionar las orejas...

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Basta de tonterías", se dijo.

Se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

Se sentía casi sin fuerzas.

De pronto sintió un vacío en el estomago.

"Y si con este cuerpo no soy capaz de... ". Un nuevo temor se apoderó de él. Impulsivamente, dio un medio giro lanzando una patada voladora a la nada.

Cayó al suelo pesadamente, sintiendo un agudo dolor en las piernas.

"¡Maldita sea, éstos músculos no han sido usados jamás."

Sin fuerza.

Sin flexibilidad.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama, dejándose caer en ella otra vez.

- Esto no es bueno... – con fastidio, apartó de su cara un mechón de pelo rubio.

- No. Dime algo que lo sea en estos días... – Leo levantó la vista, sorprendido, luego volvió a depositar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- ¿Té- preguntó Raphael, ofreciéndole una taza humeante. Leo negó con la cabeza.

Raphael se encogió de hombros y la dejó junto a la cama.

- y... eh... ¿cómo te sientes?...

- Simplemente de maravilla... – respondió Leo, con la vista clavada en el techo. Raphael sonrió.

- ¿Tu? ¿siendo sarcástico?...

- Un cambio más que más da... – Casi de inmediato se sentó en la cama.-... no. lo siento. Lo ultimo que quiero es volverme insoportable...

- Es tarde, ya lo eres. Pero ¿Por qué carajo pides perdón..? ya empezabas a gustarme... – Leo se frotó los ojos.

- Raphael, cuida tu lenguaje.– dijo en voz baja. Raph sonrió.

- Ok, eso me gustó más... significa que sigues siendo el mismo aburrido y sin chispa de siempre.

Leo no respondió.

Raph, por su parte, no supo que decir.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos.

- Supongo que vienes a restregarme todo esto en el rostro, ¿verdad?... – Leo bajo la mirada.

- No exactamente...

- Tal vez deberías... – respondió en voz baja.

Raphael arrugó la frente.

- ¿Por qué ?. – Preguntó bruscamente. Leo no respondió.

- Te hice una pregunta... – insistió Raphael. Al ver que Leo seguía sin responder, tomó aire.

Leo aguardó en silencio, sentándose en la cama.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

- Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que cuando te las mandas, te las mandas... – Leo se volvió a mirarlo sin comprender.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?... – Rapha se paseó por la habitación, dándole la espalda. Leo lo conocía bien cómo para saber que trataba de no explotar. Nunca tenía mucho éxito.

De pronto se volvió a enfrentarlo, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pues que tal vez ahora podrías explicarnos a todos que mierda pasó, cómo es que todo se salió de control de esta manera, qué diablos hiciste para...!

- Raphael... la boca...

- Ok, entonces, ¿cómo miércoles comenzó todo esto?¿te gusta más así- Leo apoyó su frente en la palma de su mano y suspiró.

- Realmente no hay caso contigo, ¿verdad?...

- Sabes perfectamente que a medida que mi paciencia se agota, peor se vuelve mi lenguaje... si no quieres que siga lastimando tus lindas orejitas con mis malas palabras, será mejor que comiences a responder... nos debes una explicación, Leo. A todos.

Leo lanzó una carcajada que no tenía nada de felicidad.

- Una explicación... ¡¡¿y de donde quieres que saque una si no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó!...- Raphael se paralizó.

Leo se puso de pie, con frustración...

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique?... ¿cómo es que le hice todo eso a esa gente... cómo es que casi lastimo a April... o el brazo de Don...?

- Eso no fue tu culpa... – respondió Raphael desviando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, ¿Cómo estar seguro si no lo recuerdo?... sólo sé que lo hice... tal vez sí sea mi culpa... ¿cómo saber que esto no fue exactamente lo que buscaba en primer lugar?...

- No lo sé... ¿esto era lo que buscabas?

- ¡¡¡No lo sé!

Leo hizo una pausa, tratando de calmarse.

No sabía qué le dolía más, que Raphael lo creyera capaz de concebir una desastre como aquel, o el hecho de que tal vez fuera cierto.

Respiró profundo y continuó.

- Pero tienes razón. Tienes razón al estar molesto y querer una explicación.

- Sólo quiero saber cómo empezó todo esto.

- Lo siento pero no puedo responder a eso...

- Eso veo.

Raphael se paseó por la habitación, bufando y gruñendo. Leo trató de ignorarlo.

- Mira... – dijo al fin.- ... N-no... no estoy tratando de culparte por esto, es todo lo contrario... es decir... ¡maldición, lo que quiero decir es que... sólo quiero respuestas, yo...

- Déjalo.

- ¿qué...?

- Déjalo de una vez. No importa cómo haya empezado... puedes decirme que no fue mi culpa... pero lo cierto es que nadie puede estar seguro de que no lo sea. Ni siquiera tu estas muy seguro...

- No fue eso lo que...

- No importa. Tengo en mi cabeza recuerdos de lo que hice... Nunca quise que terminara así. Eso es de lo único que estoy seguro. Pero si por mi negligencia o por mi irresponsabilidad... o mi debilidad, fui la causa de todo eso... debo responder... eso es lo único que importa ahora, ¿no es así, solucionar este problema.

- Leo...

- ¿qué?

Pero Raphael se quedó en silencio. Las palabras nunca venían fácilmente para él.

Leo sonrió irónicamente.

- Acepto la culpa por todo esto... y también la retribución. Y no seguiré exponiéndolos a ustedes, ya les he hecho suficiente daño...

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso...?

- Significa que de ahora en más, este asunto es personal y lo solucionaré yo solo... – Raphael lanzó una risotada.

- Tiene que ser broma... – Leo no contestó. Raphael saltó frente a él - ... ¡tienes que estar bromeando! No pudiste antes con esa cosa... ¿qué te hace pensar que vas a poder ahora?... – Leo siguió en silencio.

- Tu no entiendes. Me usó... – comenzó en voz baja.- me utilizó... Y supongo que siempre fui conciente de ello.

- ¿qué?

- Podía sentir todo lo que hacía... cada movimiento. Creía que estaba atrapado en un sueño... pero era real y no hice nada para detenerlo...

- No pudiste.

- No, tu no entiendes, fui débil... debí haber peleado más... pero no podía distinguir qué era verdad y que no... creí que ustedes habían muerto... pensé que lo que veía sólo lo hacía para atormentarme... intenté detenerlo, si hubiera sabido que era real, que de verdad estaba pasando... – Leo gruñó frustrado.

- El seguir dándote de martillazos no va a servirnos de nada... entiendo que tienes todo mezclado en la cabeza. Si no estás seguro de nada, date a ti mismo el beneficio de la duda y deja de culparte de una vez.

- Eso no servirá.

Por unos instantes, ambos guardaron silencio.

- Nada va a borrar estos recuerdos... Al menos ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo... y por lo que me hizo hacerles a ustedes.

- ¿Venganza- Raphael pareció súbitamente entusiasmado.

Leo se volvió hacia él, sonriendo levemente. Rapha se acercó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Si!... Anímate hermano. Nada mejor que la venganza para sentirse mejor. Y no puedes dejarnos afuera de esto...- diciendo esto le dio un golpe suave con el puño en el hombro. Leo retrocedió y casi perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡Au, ¡maldición, eso me dolió...

- Apenas te toque...

- Ese es el problema... este cuerpo es muy débil... – Raphael retrocedió un par de pasos y lo miró de arriba a bajo. Por alguna, razón Leo se sintió avergonzado y trató de mirar para otro lado.

De pronto, Raphael rompió a reírse.

Leo alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- Raph intentó hablar, pero la risa se lo impedía. Puso una mano en su hombro, pero no podía parar de reír.

- L-lo siento... es que... es que... – y comenzó a reír de nuevo. Leo entornó los ojos, retiró la mano de Raphael de su hombro y la arrojó lejos. – Es que encima lo preguntas... Lo siento hermano...- dijo por fin parando de reír y secándose las lagrimas.- ... pero no puedo tomarte en serio cuando luces... luces ... así... – sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a reír de nuevo.- y ese es en verdad un sweater horrible... ¡rombos, quien usa rombos...

Leo cruzó los brazos y lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo. Esperó a que dejara de reír y avanzó hasta él. Con el puño le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Au!..- retiró la mano frotándosela.- ¡maldita sea- eso sólo hizo que Raphael comenzara a reír más fuerte.

- Es increíble, pero ni siquiera lo sentí...

- Idiota... – Leo volvió a la carga, esta vez, sólo alzó un dedo.

Rápidamente, recorrió el brazo de Raphael.

Éste sintió pequeños piquetes, cómo golpes de electricidad. Gritó .

Leo tomó su brazo y lo paso tras su espalda, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la parte trasera de su rodilla con la punta del pie.

Al segundo siguiente, Rapha estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con un brazo inmovilizado.

- ¡Ey- Leo se aproximó a él y susurró a su oído.

- Puntos de presión, Raphael. Nunca subestimes a tu oponente. – Leo lo soltó y Raphael se puso de pie con un gruñido.

- No necesito preocuparme por mi oponente... – se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo y lanzó un golpe directo al rostro de Leo.-... si tengo esto...

Leo se movió una fracción de segundo antes que el golpe llegase hasta él, se deslizó a su izquierda, bloqueándolo con la parte externa de su brazo derecho.

- Piénsalo de nuevo... – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio- Raphael siguió ejerciendo presión sobre el brazo de Leo. éste frunció el ceño. – Viste el golpe pero ¿puedes pararlo?... – El brazo de Leo temblaba violentamente, cedería en cualquier momento. En un rápido movimiento, lanzó su pierna en dirección a las de Raphael: con la punta del pie alcanzó un lugar justo bajo la rodilla de éste, Raphael se inclinó hacia un lado, alejando el puño de la cara de Leo, éste tomó su brazo y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que golpeaba la otra pierna de Raphael en el mismo sitio. Este cayó al piso.

- La respuesta es... sí. – dijo, tratando de recobrar el aliento.- puedo pararte. La fuerza no sirve de nada sin control...

Todavía tenía buenos reflejos, todavía era rápido.

Podía hacer algo con eso.

- Aaahhh. Gritos, discusiones, peleas mezquinas. Que bien le hace mi corazón que todo vuelva a la normalidad...

- No sé Don... define "normalidad"...

Leo y Raph se volvieron: Don y Miguel los observaban desde el umbral. Leo se adelantó.

- Bien, dejemos esto. Es tiempo de que ustedes me pongan al corriente de algunas cosas y... – se súbito, Leo se quedó en silencio.

- ¿qué- Don lo miró con extrañeza. Leo sacudió la cabeza.

- Nada. Probablemente nada, al menos no creo que sea algo...

- ¡¿qué...!

- Es que... sentí algo extraño... – diciendo esto se dirigió al borde del segundo piso. Pretendía saltar a la planta baja, pero a tiempo recordó que lo más probable es que terminara quebrándose un par de huesos. Buscó la escalera y descendió por ella. Los demás lo siguieron con curiosidad.

Leo se detuvo en el centro del patio de entrenamiento, cómo si buscase algo con la mirada.

- ¿Y bien...- preguntó Raphael impaciente.- ¿Qué pasa?.

- No estoy muy seguro...- respondió Leo, ausente. - Sentí cómo... cómo...- Leo dudó antes de continuar.- Oh, no es nada. No se preocupen...- dijo al fin. Estimó que los otros ya debían considerarlo bastante raro así cómo estaba, pero lo cierto era que sí sentía algo extraño...

De pronto, su mirada se detuvo en Don y su brazo envuelto en un cabestrillo y se olvidó de lo demás. Terminó desviando la mirada. No soportaba verlo así.

Don lo advirtió y se acercó a él. Puso una mano en su hombro.

- Donatello... yo...

- No, no, no... ni siquiera lo intentes.

- Pero... – Don levantó su dedo frente a él y lo movió negativamente.

- Todo está perfectamente bien... déjalo así.

- Yo tengo una pregunta... – interrumpió Miguel, acercándose a Leo, poniéndose entre éste y Don. Lo miró tan de cerca que prácticamente tocaba su nariz. Leo retrocedió un poco alarmado. Miguel frunció el ceño.- Dime hermano... ¿qué se siente ser humano, es decir, esto no es algo que se vea todos los días... ¿duele?... – Leo lo miró, dejando caer sus hombros y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Genial... Si quieres saberlo, me lastimo fácilmente... y apenas si tengo fuerza para nada.

- Wow... – Exclamó Miguel si quitarle los ojos de encima, Leo retrocedió, tratando de deshacerse de la persistente mirada de Miguel.

- Eh... – Leo giró sobre sí mismo, algo confundido.- Ok, tenemos que pensar en qué vamos a hacer... – con las manos trató de apartar el pelo que insistentemente cubría su rostro.- ... esto es tan confuso...

- Porque no nos tranquilizamos un segundo y comenzamos a repasar lentamente la situación. – sugirió Don, tras lo cual se sentaron en el piso de la sala de práctica formando un semicírculo.- Voy a traer mis notas...

- ¿Has hecho notas de todo esto?.- preguntó Miguel con los ojos muy abiertos, Don lo miró perplejo.

- Siempre las hago...- respondió con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenía los ojos cerrados porque, francamente, tenía miedo de abrirlos.

El ruido había cesado, no más golpes en las puertas.

Pero el silencio era peor aún.

¿por qué habían tantas puertas? ¿cuántos espíritus había absorbido ya el demonio? ¿cuántas almas?... cada puerta era uno de ellos tratando de tomar el control, tratando de entrar.

Era increíble que Leo hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo sin ser consumido.

Sí había dado pelea después de todo, aunque tal vez ni él mismo fuera consiente de ello.

La luz.

Era lo único que evitaba que las puertas cayeran...

Sentía el ruido de cosas arrastrándose por el piso. Gruñidos, aullidos a lo lejos.

Una respiración muy cerca.

La luz era cálida... podía sentirla... casi como algo sólido, casi podía tocarla, tomarla con sus manos, moverla como si fuera parte de ella...

Abrió los ojos.

La sensación desapareció. Ahora sólo estaba de rodillas bajo un tenue resplandor, mucho menos brillante del que veía en su cabeza... apenas si daba algo de calor.

Ahora era poco más que una vela, consumiéndose rápidamente.

¿En qué momento pensó que podía vencer al demonio en su propio terreno?

Porque eso es lo que era, el lugar ya era suyo. O pronto lo sería.

¿Qué pasaría entonces?.

Ella saldría despedida de ese cuerpo y volvería al suyo.

Leo no tendría a donde volver...

Mal por él.

- Creo que debiste pensarlo mejor antes de lanzarte a la carga.- una voz , desde la oscuridad, le habló amigablemente. Era una voz grave, profunda y agradable.

La chica buscó en la oscuridad...

Una figura se aproximaba a ella desde las sombras.

- Apuesto a que ahora te arrepientes de todo esto. – Muffy tuvo antes sí la figura de un hombre alto, vestido en un elegante traje negro, con un cuidadoso corte de cabello. No parecía ni joven ni viejo. Sonreía.

- Si, ya quisieras. Veo que están a la moda allá en el inframundo. – el extraño hombre río, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- El ser el "amo de las tinieblas" no significa que no me pueda vestir con estilo...

- ¿qué quieres?.

- ¿No es obvio?. Tras siglos de espera y, de repente, todas las oportunidades llegan a mi. ¿qué podía hacer sino tomarlas?. Debo admitir que no fue fácil al principio... estuve rondando el alma de este ser por meses, esperando el momento oportuno...

- ¿por qué...?

- ¿por qué él, no lo sé. Es decir, jamás había visto algo así antes y pensé que si iba a regresar, tenía que ser original. Y esto me parece bastante original. Además... lo tomé como un desafío. Su mente era muy fuerte, no pude nada más invadirla, tuve que engañarlo... llegó el momento en que mis palabras se confundieron con sus propios pensamientos. Él hacía lo que le ordenaba y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. ¿por qué será que los tipos buenos son tan ingenuos? ¿te has preguntado eso? Siempre creen en todo y en todos... son tan confiados.

- Y pensaste que sería mayor el triunfo si lograbas corromperlo... ¿verdad?.- el hombre se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?. Es lo que hacemos todo el tiempo. Tentamos, sobornamos, corrompemos...

- Pero no fue así está vez. No pudiste corromperlo. De hecho, no pudiste. Tu mismo lo dijiste, tuviste que engañarlo, debilitarlo. Para eso toda esta parafernalia, no lo podías tener voluntariamente... debe haber sido frustrante para ti... yo diría que no superaste tu propio desafío.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en todo el lugar.

- Yo diría que fue un triunfo aplastante.

- Yo no. Se te olvida algo. – Muffy apuntó con el dedo a sus pies. El hombre entrecerró los ojos.

- Ah. Esa luz.

- No es cualquier cosa, ¡ah, pero tu lo sabes ¿verdad?. Tu sabes bien lo que es.

- Es algo que está destinado a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

- ¿Si?. Tal vez no... admite que has hecho muchos esfuerzos por destruirla, pero aún no lo consigues.

- Tus bravuconadas no te sirven de nada. Puedo ver que tienes miedo. Puedo ver a través tuyo.

- ¿Por eso viniste hasta acá? ... - el hombre volvió a reír, pero no respondió.- No podías ver a través de él... y luego apareció la luz. ¿te asustó el descubrir que no podías destruirlo tan fácil?. Era más fuerte de lo pensabas, incluso sin saber lo que estaba pasando, incluso sin saber que eras tu, podía luchar contra ti... por más que tratabas no lograbas que se rindiera... ¡y ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¡imagina lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si hubiera sabido que eras tu!.

- No te confundas. Si hubiera querido acabarlo rápido, ya estaría hecho. Sólo tienes razón en algo. Me sorprendió. Pero eso sólo lo hizo más interesante,. ¿Crees que no he disfrutado todo este tiempo viéndolo caer, lentamente...? tu viste como estaba, listo para rendirse, listo para entregarse voluntariamente con tal de acabar con sus sufrimientos.

- Supongo que el decirte que eres un maldito desgraciado no te hará ningún efecto, ¿verdad?...

- ¿Tu qué crees?


	11. La espada

**XI- La espada.**

- Alguien debería sugerirle que tomara un descanso ¿no creen, lleva casi seis horas seguidas en eso...

- Bien, tu serás el primero en intentarlo...

- Es inútil, jamás logrará poner ese cuerpo en forma en un día...

- Lo hace mejor que al principio...

- Apenas.

- Creo recordar que pudo tirarte... – Raphael lo miró de reojo.

- Eso fue suerte, y ni siquiera tenía intenciones de lastimarlo. Esos truquitos baratos no le servirán de nada en un combate real...

- Para eso estamos nosotros.

- Ni siquiera debería estar ahí...

- Bien, tu serás el primero en intentar impedírselo...

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se resistía ante los movimientos, movimientos que, de seguro, no había realizado jamás.

Con cada movimiento los forzaba a niveles totalmente desconocidos para ellos.

Era doloroso.

Podía no ser su cuerpo, pero el dolor era todo suyo.

De todas formas, había avanzado mucho.

En unas cuantas horas, había ganado mucho en flexibilidad y agilidad.

Por un momento pensó que en realidad no le estaba enseñando nada nuevo a ese cuerpo, que sólo lo estaba despertando... si tuviera un par de años para trabajar con él, podría ponerlo a su nivel o incluso más allá.

Pero sólo tenía un día y todavía estaba lejos de recuperar su máximo potencial.

Mejor se hacía la idea de que no lo lograría.

Las Katanas, en un rincón, se burlaban de él. Apenas si podía sostenerlas.

Demasiado pesadas las dos, apenas si lo lograba con una. En un pelea real, serían más un estorbo que otra cosa.

"Maldición".

En ese instante, April hizo su entrada en la guarida. Venía cargada de bolsas y paquetes.

- April, déjame ayudarte con eso... –April casi dejó caer los paquetes, hacía sólo unos segundos atrás, había visto a Miguel frente a ella, ahora estaba de pie a su lado. Siempre hacía lo mismo.- permíteme, estas bolsas de provisiones son tan pesadas para ti...

Sin esperar su respuesta, Miguel tomó las bolsas del súper y huyó con ellas a la cocina.

¡Las papas fritas son mías! – Gritó Don saltando sobre el sofá y siguiendo a Miguel hasta la cocina. Tras él venía Raph.

¿Algo de comer- Preguntó a April. Ésta lo miró extrañada pero asintió. Raphael dio media vuelta y se metió en la cocina. April miró a Leo pero éste se encogió de hombros.

- Da miedo ¿no, de todas formas, no cocina mal... – April se acercó a él y se sentó en el piso, dejando sus paquetes a un lado. Sonrió.

- Y¿qué hay de ti, te ves preocupado... – Leo suspiró y sonrió a su vez.

- Lo estoy.

¿y cuando...?

Mañana. Mañana es el día.

¿dónde...?

Sólo hay un lugar en el que puede estar...- le interrumpió Leo antes de que pudiera completar la pregunta.- Y créeme, nos está esperando... me está esperando...- agregó en voz baja.

April lo miró un segundo, con preocupación. Leo fingió no notarlo y miró hacía otro lado, nuevamente tratando de apartar su cabello del rostro.

- Ten, toma esto... – April le acercó una banda elástica de colores, Leo la miró con curiosidad por unos segundos hasta que comprendió su utilidad.

- Gracias. He estado a punto de arrancármelo a tirones. – diciendo esto, se tomó todo el pelo y se lo ató en una cola de caballo.

- Eso no le gustaría mucho a Muffy... – El rostro de Leo se ensombreció.

- Tu la...

- No, no. apenas si tuve tiempo de hablar con ella... – April bajó la voz.- espero que esté bien. – Leo no respondió por algunos segundos.

- Yo también lo espero.

Por un rato, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. De pronto April se dio cuenta de que sólo lo estaba preocupando de más. Trató de sonreír.

- Mira...- dijo alcanzándole una bolsa de plástico.- te traje lo que me pediste.

¿si?

- Si, el que creyó que los jeans eran la tela más cómoda no conocía esto... te será más fácil moverte con esta ropa.

Leo recibió un bulto negro que estiró frente a sí.

- Genial... ya que los otros están por allá... – rápidamente, con los ojos cerrados, se quitó los jeans y el sweater mientras April lo observaba con curiosidad, en su lugar se puso el traje de April.

¿Tu usabas esto?

- En la escuela, para clase de gimnasia... – era un traje negro, de cuerpo entero de una tela muy flexible. Leo ensayó un par de movimientos.

- Es mucho más cómodo, es como si no llevara nada... – April sonrió satisfecha. Accidentalmente sus ojos se posaron en las Katanas abandonadas en un rincón. Automáticamente fue hasta ellas.

¿Y que tal te va con el "re-entrenamiento"- diciendo esto, las levantó, blandiéndolas a los lados. Leo suspiró.- ... Comprendo. Las dos son muy pesadas para una chica... pero hasta yo puedo manejar una de ellas. – dejando una espada en el piso, April se concentró en la otra, sujetándola con ambas manos. Leo la miró con curiosidad, luego se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio, sin dejar de observarla.

April avanzó un poco, un pie delante del otro. Tomó aire. Alzando la espada, la hizo girar sobre su cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos y descargando un golpe hacia delante con un grito. Leo alzó una ceja.

En un rápido movimiento, dio un medio giro, cortando el aire a su alrededor, para terminar en una elegante inclinación hacia delante, con una pierna completamente estirada y la otra flectada.

April se incorporó con una sonrisa.

- Nada mal¿eh, creo que he mejorado bastante... - Leo la miró inexpresivamente.

- Muy bonito, si. Pero muy lento. Desbalanceado. No estas siguiendo el ritmo de tu respiración... – a medida que hablaba, levantaba la otra espada del piso.- pero... si. Has mejorado. – April lo miró un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Sabes, Donatello tenía razón acerca de ti... – Leo sonrió.

- Me imagino por qué. Él tampoco lo hace bien y eso que te lleva años de ventaja... sigue practicando, lo dominarás...- April sonrió.-... en unos cuantos años.- la sonrisa de April desapareció.

Leo blandió la katana y repitió el mismo movimiento de April. Al terminar la arrojó lejos con un bufido de frustración.

April lo miró sin comprender. Para ella, cada movimiento había sido perfecto.

- Las muñecas se doblan por el peso, el movimiento no fluye naturalmente, desperdicio mucha energía... no se siente bien. Tal vez si tuviera más tiempo... pero no es así...

- Tal vez lo que necesitas es un arma más liviana...

- Si... supongo que podría usar un bo... pero... – No tenía tiempo para quejarse, lo sabía. Pero sólo había un arma con la que se sentía cómodo.

¿Y que tal esta?.- April revolvió entre las cosas que traía y sacó algo alargado envuelto en un trozo de terciopelo rojo. Leo la miró extrañado, pero recibió el objeto y quitó la tela que lo envolvía. Sus ojos brillaron.

¿De dónde sacaste esto?. – April sonrió.

¿te gusta?

- Es... perfecta. – la tela cubría una hermosa espada, más pequeña y mucho más liviana que una katana. La hoja era de un metal casi negro y a la luz reflejaba unas extrañas inscripciones en anagramas. Al final de la empuñadura traía atada un trozo de tela roja.- ... debe ser antiquísima, el metal ha sido forjado y reforjado varias veces, eso es seguro... pero el filo... está intacto... ¿tu le das mantenimiento, esta como nueva... ¿cuántos años tiene? – April negó con la cabeza.

- Era de mi padre. Era un objeto muy preciado para él por eso nunca la puso a la venta. De hecho, había estado perdida durante un montón de años, hace poco la encontré entre unos cachivaches, por pura casualidad...A veces la uso para practicar, pretendía conservarla, pero las cuentas, tu sabes... estaba pensando llevarla donde un curador, para que determinara su edad y la valuara... todo lo que sé es que es...

- China. ¿no es así?... esta escritura es china... – April asintió.

¿sabes lo que dice- Leo acercó la espada a sus ojos y la miró con detención, frunciendo el ceño, April aguardaba expectante...

- Ni idea... – Leo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.- Quizás el maestro pueda leer estas inscripciones.

- Según mi padre, esta espada perteneció a una guerrera china, hace miles de años... decían que tenía ciertos poderes... pero todas las leyendas de espadas dicen lo mismo...

¿Has notado como brilla? – April alzó una ceja y se aproximó a la espada.

- Tienes razón. ¿porqué no me había dado cuenta antes?.

- Es casi imperceptible, pero es como si el brillo viniese de adentro... cómo si fuera radioactiva... ¿me la puedo quedar?

- Te la presto.- Leo no le prestó atención y comenzó a blandirla, pasándola de una mano a otra.

- Es realmente liviana... - Leo lanzó una estocada hacia delante.- ... pero fuerte.

- Tienes claro que sólo es un préstamo¿verdad?

- Gracias April, en serio, esto será de gran ayuda, nunca lo olvidaré...- A medida que hablaba, Leo se alejaba de April, en dirección a la escalera que daba al segundo piso.

- Tienes que devol...

- Me será de mucha ayuda... jamás olvidaré tu desinteresado gesto...

¡Leo! – pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaba ahí.

- Detesto cuando hacen eso...

- Te diré una cosa, será un trato, sólo entre tu y yo...

- Basta...

- Oh, por favor, yo no hago esto todo el tiempo, deberías escucharme al menos...

- No me interesa...

- Si, sí te interesa. Ese es el problema, temes que si sigues escuchando, te interese aún más... – la chica no respondió, el extraño sonrió.

Lentamente caminó hasta el circulo de luz, sentándose justo en el borde, frente a la chica.

Muffy permanecía en el interior, con las piernas cruzadas y la frente apoyada en las palmas de las manos, su cara se ocultaba tras mechones de pelo.

El extraño acercó su rostro todo lo que le era posible, evitando la luz. Habló lentamente.

- Sé que eres especial... puedo reconocerlo. Lo supe desde la primera vez que nos vimos, allá en el altar. Creo que hasta tenemos un par de cosas en común... No te gusta esto¿verdad?. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta. Eso también lo sé. Pero tu al menos tienes la oportunidad de elegir... – la chica levantó la vista.

¿qué quieres decir?

- Que te voy a dar la oportunidad que a mi nunca me dieron... tu, al igual que yo, estás condenada a un destino que no elegiste. Nadie te dijo el porqué, nadie te dio alternativas. Pero eso no tiene que ser así. Yo voy a darte alternativas. Escucha niña, escucha con atención, los humanos están demasiados acostumbrados a obedecer, sin siquiera pestañear, a ser instrumentos, a entregarse tan graciosamente a su destino... pues yo no lo acepto y sé que tu tampoco lo aceptas, por eso debes resistirte y tomar el control¡ deja este cuerpo ahora, y cuando despiertes por la mañana todo no será más que un sueño, no recordarás nada y nadie te recordará a ti... así, amiga, serás libre...

¿No recordaré nada?

- Te lo prometo. Sin culpas, sin remordimientos, seguirás con tu vida exactamente donde la dejaste... podrías seguir viviendo con papá...

¿pap�?

- Considéralo como un bonus...

- Eso sería increíble...

- Si...

- El problema es que... no sería real. Tienes razón, odio todo esto... pero si hay algo que odio más, es a los llorones¿no pretenderás que me esté quejando toda la vida¿verdad?. Ahora, si me lo permites, tengo un trabajo que hacer...

La espada era realmente grandiosa. Parecía haberle devuelto la energía...

Hora tras hora, pasó de las katas más simples a los movimientos más complejos, tratando de repasar en una tarde años de entrenamiento.

Cuando se detuvo, sus músculos estaban hinchados: demasiados ejercicios por más tiempo del recomendable... se sobre exigió antes, pero ahora estaba claro que no podría continuar sin lesionarse.

Ahora necesitaba una ducha caliente.

Junto con este pensamiento, llegaron hasta él voces y gritos desde la planta baja.

¡Eh¡chicos¿dónde están todos¿qué pasa aquí, me voy por unos días y esta ciudad está más muerta que una bota...

Oh no.

April, Raphael, Don y Miguel se voltearon a saludar al visitante. Leo trató de escabullirse silenciosamente por la escalera, lo que menos quería en ese preciso instante era encontrarse con...

¡Hey¿pero que tenemos aquí?...

Casey.

Antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, Casey ya estaba junto a Leo. Éste lo miró con fastidio, luego miró a April. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de explicarle nada... – susurró.

¡Hola lindura¿qué hace una chica como tu en una alcantarilla como esta?... Leo lo miró con cansancio.

- Casey...

¡Me conoces, seguro habrás oído de mi... ¡y tienes los ojos azules¡me encantan los ojos azules!...

- Casey...

- ... Aunque te ves un poco joven... bueno, pero quien soy yo para ponerle edad al amor... – diciendo esto pasó un brazo alrededor de Leo.¿qué dices si tu y yo nena salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí y nos conocemos mejor, este lugar es muy deprimente... – Leo miró a los demás, buscando ayuda: todos a excepción de April apenas si aguantaban la risa. April, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y miró hacía otra parte.

- Déjalo, se lo tiene merecido... – murmuró. Leo suspiró.

- Qué montón de... escucha Casey, detente ahora antes de que te arrepientas de todo lo que vas a decir...

- Ooohhh, una nena dura ¿eh, me encanta cuando juegan a hacerse las difíciles... – Leo dejó caer los hombros, entornando los ojos.

¿Cómo es posible que seas tan...- Casey atrajo a Leo hacía sí y prácticamente lo arrastró en dirección a los otros.

¿Dónde la tenían escondida chicos- Miguel no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas. Raphael gruñó. Don comenzó a reír también y la cara de Leo se fue poniendo cada vez más roja...

- ya suéltame... ¡tarado!. – Leo tomó el brazo de Casey y se impulsó hacia delante. Segundos después, Casey volaba sobre su cabeza en dirección al piso... ahí permaneció por algunos segundos.

- Una dama simplemente habría dicho "no gracias"...

- No soy la típica dama...

Raphael se inclinó sobre él, con una sonrisa malévola.

- Veo que tienes el encanto de un cactus... eres todo un Don Juan¿eh?...

- Cállate fenómeno...

- Pero no es toda tu culpa...

¿ah no?

- No... pero es una larga, larga historia...

Una larga, larga historia después.

¿QUÉ!

- Eso fue lo mismo que pensé yo... – Casey pasó por encima de Raphael y miró a Leo con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo atrajo hacía sí.

¿De verdad hay una tortuga ahí dentro- Como pudo, Leo logró zafarse de él.- debo decir que... ¡ me gustas más así!...

- Tal vez te guste más volver al piso... – Por la expresión de Leo, Casey no se atrevió a decir nada más.

- Pero en algo tiene razón Casey... la única vez en que Muffy se ve bien... ¡y ni siquiera es ella!

- Quieren dejar esto de una vez... – Leo se puso de pie, antes que nadie pudiera decir nada y dejó la habitación dejándolos en silencio. Ya era bastante malo así como estaba como para que los demás hicieren un chiste de todo... bueno, en realidad, de cierta forma... todo eso no era más que un gran y elaborado chiste. El problema es que no le causaba la menor gracia.

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño, encendió el agua caliente de la ducha, con su misma bandana se vendó los ojos, se quitó la ropa y se paró bajo el agua.

Por unos segundos, no hizo el menor movimiento, dejando que el agua caliente se llevara todo el dolor de su cuerpo...

"Leo"

Irguió la cabeza, con la clara impresión de que alguien decía su nombre, pero sólo podía oír el ruido del agua cayendo. Además, nadie más estaba ahí, podía sentirlo.

"Leo"... ahora si no había ninguna duda...

Podía oír claramente su voz.

¿Muffy?... – murmuró.¿eres tu?... – pero sólo el agua que caía le respondió.


	12. El altar

Si, lo sé, la historia se ha puesto un poco rara... pero sigan conmigo, todo tiene una razón de ser y la conclusión ya está muy proxima...

**XII- El altar.**

La luz parecía ahora más brillante, como si de pronto hubiese cobrado vida, abrazándola, envolviéndola, como si fuera algo vivo, enroscándose a su alrededor...

Se puso de pie... por alguna razón, ya no sentía miedo...

.- No puedes pelear conmigo... lo sabes.- Escuchó la voz del demonio.

.- Ya no estoy tan segura... – La luz era algo sólido, algo cálido que respiraba y se movía al compás de su respiración, extendiéndose a su alrededor cómo si fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo... – tú sabes porqué nunca pudiste traspasar esta luz... tu sabes porque no puedes traspasarla ahora... tan poderoso que te crees, pero ni siquiera sabes lo que es¿no lo sabes, verdad, no entiendes porqué sigue aquí aunque él ya no esté...– Muffy comenzó a caminar, saliendo del circulo de luz... – Creíste que sería fácil de dominar... te equivocaste. No pensaste que estuviera tan lleno de bondad, de amor, no pensaste que despreciara tanto su vida por los demás a quienes ama... no creíste que pudiera sacar tanta fuerza de eso y sobrevivir a pesar tuyo...

.- ¿De qué estás hablando?...- El hombre retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de mantener su expresión de confianza, incluso al ver cómo Muffy salía de la luz y que ésta la seguía, haciéndose más brillante, extendiéndose conforme ella avanzaba, envolviéndola, respirando a su mismo ritmo, una respiración cálida...

.-Y sigue aquí, conmigo... esto es lo que hay en su interior... y sigue aquí y seguirá por siempre, porque al igual que él, nunca dejará de proteger... eso es lo que él hace, eso es lo que hace ésta luz... – Muffy dejó que la luz la invadiera, parecía entrar por su cuerpo y salir, su cara y sus manos brillaban. Cerró los ojos... la luz era parte de sí misma, podía hacerla crecer aún más...

El hombre retrocedió y cayó al suelo, con la boca abierta ante lo que veía...

_"Debes venir aquí... debemos hacerlo juntos. Podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos"..._

.- ¿Dónde estas?.- preguntó Leo en voz alta, podía sentir la voz de la chica en su cabeza, podía sentir su presencia, pero no sabía de donde provenía...

_"ambos podemos expulsarlo... pero necesitamos estar juntos"..._ continuaba la voz, luego una luz brillante le cegó bajo los párpados y abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando agitadamente.

Todo lo que vio fue la luz del cuarto de baño filtrada por la tela azul de la bandana que le cubría los ojos.

_"Pero ten cuidado."_

Escuchó. La voz seguía ahí. Instintivamente movió su cabeza en busca de su procedencia, pero pronto comprendió que no venía de la habitación misma, sino de otro lugar, un lugar lejano...

Respiró profundo, cortando el agua de la ducha.

_"Te está esperando"_

Sin quitarse la venda, se secó y vistió...

_"Te quiere ahí tanto como yo"_

Esperó unos cuantos minutos más, de pie, inmóvil, pero la voz no volvió a hablar y la presencia se desvaneció poco a poco.

. -Así que aún estás bien... – susurró finalmente, respirando aliviado.

Y ahora sabía dónde encontrarla... vio el altar en su cabeza, en un edificio alto, en un salón de mármol... no podía estar en ninguna otra parte...

"Todas las cosas se deshacen de la misma forma en que se hacen"... en esas palabras estaba la clave para que todo volviese a la normalidad, para reparar el error que había cometido.

Tomó la espada y se dirigió sigilosamente hacía la salida de la guarida, solo.

Así era como debía ser. De nada servirían los demás, debía hacerse cargo sólo.

Afuera estaba oscuro y corría un aire frío...

Por unos instantes, sólo permaneció de pie en la calle. Era la primera vez que podía salir al exterior sin tener que correr de sombra en sombra para ocultarse. Deseó tener más tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación, pero había algo que debía atender primero...

Alguien a quien debía ver, alguien que le estaba esperando, que podía verlo, que podría encontrarlo aunque intentara ocultarse. Alguien con quien debía ajustar cuentas.

Reflexionó un instante. No sentía miedo. Por primera vez en lo que le parecía una eternidad, se sentía realmente despierto. Las cosas parecían reales, con sustancia, no borrosas e inconsistentes, no partes de un sueño...

Ya no estaba atrapado en la ilusión del demonio, ahora era real, estaba de vuelta en la realidad.

Sintió frío.

Había tenido la vana esperanza de que todo cuanto había ocurrido en su cabeza, las horribles visiones, las pesadillas, todo aquello, no hubiere sido más que una ilusión... pero no era así, había una parte real, una parte muy real.

El demonio había utilizado su cuerpo para hacer daño, para matar, para hacerle daño a los que amaba... cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sabía que los demás no lo culpaban por ello, y tal vez él mismo no debía culparse: se había enfrentado a una fuerza superior, un oponente al que nunca vio con claridad, uno que lo había engañado y confundido... simplemente había sido superior a sus fuerzas... había perdido. Había sido débil.

Respiró profundo y su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad del cielo azul marino, enmarcado por as cimas de los edificios.

"La responsabilidad por los hechos que nos afectan sólo la podemos encontrar en nosotros mismos", se dijo.

Podía racionalizar todo el día, convenciéndose de que no había tenido nada que ver, pero sabía que eso no era cierto. Sabía que él tenía la culpa, sabía que era él el responsable. No había nadie más a quien culpar, sólo a él.

Y tenía las imágenes de toda esa gente muriendo por sus espadas en su cabeza para recordarlo.

Un pequeño presente del demonio, pensó.

La realidad tenía su lado malo, después de todo. En la realidad no podía engañarse a sí mismo, no servía ser autoindulgente. En la realidad la verdad era contundente y aplastante. La verdad venía sin anestesia.

A su alrededor, la ciudad estaba sumida en las sombras, no en una oscuridad intensa, sino levemente iluminada: la hora en que día y noche se unían, luchaban entre sí y finalmente el azul oscuro de la noche era desplazado por una blanca luminosidad... sólo que esta vez, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido... ya debía haber amanecido, pero el cielo continuaba a oscuras, profundo, como si quisiese tragarse a toda la ciudad...

No le costó trabajo encontrar el edificio, a pesar de que jamás había estado ahí... al menos no que lo recordase...

Lanzó gruñido de frustración.

No era cierto, sí había estado ahí antes... recordaba haber entrado, por la puerta principal... la gente se había vuelto a verlo, alarmada... recordaba haberlos cortado y destajado...

Por un segundo se sintió débil, incapaz de caminar... sí, habían sido sus propias manos y ahora cada recuerdo estaba vividamente fijado en su cerebro...

Con un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, obligó a sus piernas a caminar y avanzar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo frente a ésta e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, observando el edificio hasta la cima del mismo.

Allá estaba, podía sentirlo... casi podía verlo.

Muffy estaba ahí también. La sintió en su interior, junto con la repentina la urgencia de llegar hasta allá arriba.

Se abalanzó hacía la puerta, pero no alcanzó a dar más que un par de pasos cuando un tirón en su hombro lo jaló hacía atrás.

.- ¿Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo?- dijo una voz grave en su oído.

.- Si, hablando de demonios¿por qué no nos esperaste? Es decir, no es que me muriese de ganas por venir, pero... – la voz de Miguel le siguió.

Leo se volvió a enfrentarlos, con el ceño fruncido y se encontró con la cara sonriente de Don.

.- Ay, por favor¿que esperabas que hiciéramos¿que nos sentáramos a esperarte...?- Los ojos de Leo fueron desde su cara hasta su brazo en el cabestrillo. Don se dio cuenta e instintivamente intentó apartarlo de su vista. Leo dio un resoplido de impaciencia.

.- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí...

.- ¡Ah, ahórrate las tonterías ¿quieres?.

.- Estoy hablando en serio Raphael...

.- ¿Y yo estoy comiendo papas fritas?...

.- Yo puedo hacer esto sólo... – Los tres se miraron entre sí y luego se volvieron a mirarlo a él. Leo volteó los ojos al cielo. – OK, si.. sé que es difícil de creer... pero, hay mucho aquí que ustedes no entienden, hay otras cosas en juego, fuerzas desconocidas, cosas que...

.- Si, si, si... ¿cuántas veces no hemos escuchado lo mismo?- Diciendo esto, Raphael pasó junto a él camino a la puerta del edificio.- Siempre es un peligro mortal tras otro...

.- Si, además mira el lado positivo... – Agregó Miguel, siguiendo a Rapha, seguido de cerca por Don, todos pasaron junto a Leo sin siquiera prestarle atención.

.- ¿Lado positivo¿cuál lado positivo?

.- Siempre había querido luchar contra un demonio malévolo que quiere apoderarse del mundo...

.- ¿De verdad¿tan aburrida está la TV.?

Pronto, los cuatro estuvieron frente a la puerta del edificio.

.- ¿Es idea mía o éste lugar está ligeramente más espeluznante que la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí?

.- Es idea tuya, Miguel...- contestó Don, pasando junto a él.

.- Oh.

.- No está "ligeramente", está "enteramente" más espeluznante...

.- Genial.

Leo les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio. A la puertas del edificio, incluso para Miguel y los demás, era posible sentir esa extraña atmósfera... al atravesar el hall de entrada, una densa bruma los envolvió.

Leo sintió frío. Miró a su alrededor y vio sombras paseándose entre la niebla, flotando en ella. Cuando intentó acercarse, desaparecieron, sólo para reaparecer en otro sitio.

Las sombras comenzaron a rodearlos, podía distinguir sus ojos apagados entre la bruma que inundaba el hall.

Se volvió a ver a los demás. También ellos las habían visto, miraban a su alrededor con temor, sosteniendo con más fuerzas sus armas.

.- ¿Qué son...?- Preguntó Don en un susurro, pero nadie le ofreció una respuesta.

Incluso Rafael parecía nervioso, hurgando en la oscuridad inquieto... detestaba no ver a los ojos a su enemigo y todo esa atmósfera de tensión solo lo ponía más ansioso.

Continuaron adentrándose en el edificio sin que nadie intentara detenerlos, aunque cientos de ojos brumosos los seguían con atención. Casi involuntariamente, los cuatro avanzaron en un estrecho grupo, espalda con espalda.

.- Alguien aquí no sabe usar el aire acondicionado... – murmuró Miguel.

.- Tenemos que llegar al altar.- dijo Leo, en voz baja, sin emoción. Incluso hablando con la voz de Muffy, todos podían reconocer ese tono de voz, el tono que empleaba cuando en su mente sólo había un objetivo, sin dejar espacio para las dudas o las vacilaciones. El tono de voz que le indicaba a Miguel que era mejor que se guardase sus chistes para otra ocasión y se concentrara en lo que debían hacer.

El altar. Ese era el nombre que le había dado la misma Muffy, la primera vez que descubrieron los objetos. Había dicho que ese era el lugar que el demonio había elegido para abrir su puerta al infierno. Ese era el lugar preciso en el cual la llave debía accionarse, en el ultimo piso de ese edificio.

La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí,- comenzó Don.- la única forma de subir era por las escaleras y... – antes de que Don pudiera terminar la frase, un rayo de luz los iluminó: la puerta del ascensor acababa de abrirse y en medio de la oscuridad del hall, era la única luz visible. Todos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos observando la puerta que se ofrecía antes ellos.

.- Una puerta abierta es una invitación...- sentenció Miguel encogiéndose de hombros y encaminándose resueltamente hacía el ascensor. Don puso una mano en su hombro.

.- Ey, zombies, muertos que caminan, y todo lo demás... ¿no te dice nada, esto es obviamente un caza bobos y tu vas a ser el primero ...

.- No lo creo. – dijo Leo, pasando junto a los demás y encaminándose hacía el ascensor y deteniéndose en el umbral.- Nos está esperando. Su vanidad le impide matarnos aún... quiere vernos, pero por sobre todo, quiere que nosotros le veamos a él, que veamos su triunfo... – diciendo esto se metió en el ascensor, dando media vuelta y encarando a los otros, esperando que le siguieran.- Es por esa razón, que nos espera allá arriba.- Los demás aguardaron un segundo y luego lo siguieron. – Ahora estén listos.- les dijo una vez que todos estuvieron dentro del ascensor, en el mismo tono sin emociones.

Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, Leo alcanzó a ver como todas las sombras del corredor se reunían a escasos metros del ascensor, observando atentos cómo se cerraban sus puertas y enviaba a sus ocupantes hasta el ultimo piso del edificio.

_"Te está esperando...",_ dijo la voz de Muffy en su cabeza.

"Lo sé", respondió sin palabras.

Su presencia era tan fuerte ahora que casi podía sentirla parada junto a él... Se estaban acercando, con cada piso su corazón se aceleraba.

_"El altar debe ser destruido... debemos enviarlo de vuelta... "_

"Lo sé".

En las palabras estaba la clave, en esas palabras que había leído de ese libro que Splinter guardaba en la ultima repisa del librero, semioculto entre dos gruesos volúmenes, esas palabras que había dicho una vez y que habían desatado todo ese caos...

No podía recordar que impulso o necesidad lo había llevado a decirlas la primera vez, apenas si lo recordaba, pero ahora debía decirlas de nuevo... las mismas palabras que lo habían liberado ahora debía usarlas para detenerlo.

Lo esperaba... él también lo hacía, se esperaban el uno al otro, desde hacía tiempo... incluso cuando salió del cuerpo que compartía con él, incluso así, nunca había dejado de sentirlo, esa horrible presencia aún la llevaba consigo, cómo si aún lo llevara dentro... como si siempre fuera a llevarlo dentro.

Cerró los ojos. Aún ocupaba su cuerpo, aún tenía su apariencia... y a Muffy atrapada dentro...

Ella creía que juntos podrían expulsarlo, mandarlo de vuelta... podía sentirla, incluso a través de ese deformado cuerpo que solía ser suyo... casi podía verla...

De pronto, un estremecimiento les anunció que el ascensor se había detenido. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato a la oscuridad de un pasillo abandonado.

Nadie les impidió el paso... ni sombras, ni nada. El camino estaba libre hasta la habitación dónde se encontraba el altar.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que abrir la puerta, estas estaban abiertas de par en par.

Los otros se asomaron con cautela, Leo, en cambio, avanzó resueltamente. No era una actitud imprudente, sólo era que ambos sabían que estaban ahí y a lo que habían venido, él y el demonio... inútil seguir intentando protegerse.

Aunque saber eso no le hizo más fácil soportar lo que vio.

No había otra luz en el gran salón más que una luminosidad azul que provenía del lado opuesto, casi en el otro extremo de la habitación, una luz que provenía de una larga mesa.

Tras ella había una enorme silla, hecha con los pilares de mármol destrozados que antes adornaban el salón. Parecían las ruinas de algún templo griego destruido...

Sentado en él estaba el demonio, observándolos desde su improvisado trono...

Los cuatro ahogaron un grito, permaneciendo inmóviles en el lugar.

Leo retrocedió involuntariamente, con los dientes apretados.

El demonio tenía su cara, tenía su apariencia... pero a la vez no era él. Medía casi dos metros y su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca burlona. Sus ojos sin pupilas estaban abiertos en un tamaño poco natural... los miraba fijamente, sonriendo con una boca llena de dientes, y un par de colmillos que ya rozaban el labio inferior.

Era él, era su cuerpo... convertido en un monstruo.

Sacó la espada de la funda sujeta a su cintura. El demonio pareció divertirse al verlo... sus ojos brillaron con expectación, relajó su postura, recostado en su especie de trono, cruzó los brazos y observó curioso como Leo se aproximaba. Los que venían tras él hicieron los mismo, sacando sus armas.

Los otros tres no pudieron evitar un escalofrío al ver la deformada versión de su hermano. Avanzaron, aún sin saber que debían hacer, mirando alternativamente al ser monstruoso frente a ellos y después a Leo, quien permanecía inmóvil. los demás esperaban por él.

Leo comenzó a caminar, lentamente, directo hacia el altar, sin dejar de mirar al demonio, la espada apuntaba hacia el piso, firme en su mano. Los demás lo siguieron.

Avanzó sin dudar hasta quedar a sólo un par de metros de su enemigo, que observaba burlonamente desde su lugar. Entonces se detuvo.

_"Si debilitas su cuerpo, yo debilitaré su espíritu y cuando esté vulnerable... dirás las palabras y lo mandarás de vuelta al infierno",_ dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Leo respiró profundo, reacomodando la espada, sujetando su empuñadura con ambas manos, oponiendo la hoja frente a su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba listo para saltar en dirección a su oponente.

Tras él sintió a sus hermanos adoptando posiciones defensivas, avanzando hasta cubrir todos los flancos.

.- Váyanse. – les susurró sin dejar de mirar al demonio.

.- Creí que ya habíamos discutido eso... – Dijo Rafael blandiendo sus armas.

.- Si... estamos juntos¿recuerdas, todos tenemos cuentas pendientes con esta cosa... – dijo Don, sosteniendo el bo con su mano útil.

.- Yo no sé que decir, pero como no me puedo ir sólo...

Leo emitió un gruñido de exasperación al ver que no lograba convencerlos. Todo sería más fácil si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

Cada minuto que estaban ahí corrían el riesgo de ser atacados, destruidos, cada minuto que pasaban ahí, más responsable se sentía... no soportaba la idea de exponerlos de esa forma... esa pelea era suya, no de ellos, ellos no tenían la culpa, él sí.

Discutiendo, ninguno de ellos advirtió el brillo en los ojos del demonio, como su sonrisa se ampliaba, mordiéndose el labio inferior y haciendo brotar un hilillo de sangre que corrió hasta su cuello.

.- Vaya, vaya, vaya... si que nos vamos a divertir hoy... – dijo en un siseo profundo y gutural.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de advertirlo. Sencillamente, era difícil creer que alguien tan grande pudiera moverse tan rápido.

Saltó sobre sus cabezas, quedando prácticamente suspendido en el aire por varios segundos, luego volvió a caer.

Acababa de elegir a su presa.

Toda la habitación pareció retumbar al caer su cuerpo al suelo. Antes de que Miguel pudiera pestañear, lo tenía frente a sí, sus ojos quedaron mirando el pecho de la criatura. Apenas alcanzó a hacer girar un par de veces los chacos, demasiado lento para adoptar una postura de bloqueo o para intentar esquivar el golpe, cuando el demonio alzó el puño para descargarlo sobre él, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos e interponer su brazo ante su cara, instintivamente, en espera del golpe.

Pero éste nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Leo, sosteniendo el enorme puño de la criatura, a la altura de su estomago, con las piernas flectadas para intentar frenar la fuerza del golpe. Aún así, el demonio no aflojaba la presión, Leo retrocedía lentamente, se notaba en su cara el esfuerzo...

.- Sal de ahí Miguel...- dijo con los dientes apretados. De pronto saltó, soltando el puño, dejando que continuara su trayectoria.

Con toda la fuerza contenida, el puño del monstruo fue a estrellarse directo contra el piso, destrozándolo. Leo usó el mismo brazo de la criatura como trampolín, dándose impulso hacía su rostro, mientras el demonio aún no lograba retirar su puño del agujero que había abierto en el piso.

El pie de Leo lo golpeó justo en medio de la frente, haciéndolo retroceder. Raphael aprovechó que sus ojos estaban cerrados y que estaba fuera de balance. Se lanzó contra él esperando asestarle una patada en el cuello. Sin embargo, aún sin abrir los ojos, el demonio estiró su brazo hacia él.

Rafael lo vio, pero ya iba tan rápido que no podría detenerse: su tobillo quedó apresado en su garra y con un movimiento de su brazo, lo envió con una fuerza descomunal, directo hacía uno de los muros.

Rafael cerró los ojos a la espera de estrellarse contra la superficie sólida.

Pero el impacto nunca se produjo.

.- ¿Qué...?- exclamó confundido, justo después de que su cuerpo chocara, pero contra un objeto mucho más suave que la pared. Luego su cuerpo fue a dar a tierra. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Leo tras él: había saltado, entre él y la pared, permitiéndole estrellarse contra su cuerpo, cayendo ambos al piso, deslizándose varios metros por el suelo producto de la fuerza del impacto.

Raphael intentó ponerse de pie con un gruñido.

.- Detesto que me salves... ¿por qué lo hiciste, ya tenía todo bajo control...

.- Si, claro. – murmuró éste. Rafael se volteó hacía Leo, pero éste ya se estaba poniendo de pie y corría de vuelta hacia el demonio.

Don era lo suficientemente hábil para manejar el bo con una sola mano... pero cada movimiento le producía dolor. Comenzaba a considerar si había sido buena idea el haber ido.

Pero él mismo había insistido.

.- Yo y mi bocota... – pensó. El demonio era increíblemente veloz, lanzaba golpe tras golpe, impidiéndole tomar la ofensiva... antes de que hubiera terminado de esquivar un golpe, debía saltar para evitar una patada. Aún atacando juntos, él y Miguel, el monstruo les sacaba mucha ventaja, parecía adivinar sus movimientos, mientras reía a carcajadas, como si todo fuera un juego para él...

Leo saltó entre ellos, uniéndoseles en su intento por golpearlo, moviéndose casi tan rápido como el monstruo, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, evitando que los golpes destinados a sus hermanos llegaran hasta ellos.

En uno de sus ataques, no pudo evitar se golpeado en el rostro por la mano abierta del demonio. Salió disparado hacia atrás varios metros.

Leo cayó al suelo de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse del aturdimiento que le produjo el golpe, resbalando un poco al comenzar a correr nuevamente hacía el demonio, con la espada en mano. La criatura se volvió completamente hacía él, sonriente y desprotegido. Cómo si esperase el golpe.

Raphael y Miguel creyeron que podían aprovechar la oportunidad, ahora que estaba distraído; cada uno corrió hacia ambos flancos del demonio, esperando atacarlo al mismo tiempo desde distintas direcciones.

Sólo estaban a milímetros de él, cuando el demonio estiró los brazos y saltó, girando sobre sí mismo, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una especie de hélice gigante, que los barrió a ambos lejos, volviendo a caer, casi encima de Leo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Leo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes... Corrió, saltó y descargó la espada contra el rostro de la criatura, pero nunca llegó a tocarlo. En vez de eso, su espada hizo contacto con otro metal, emitiendo una nota alta y penetrante.

El golpe de su espada había sido bloqueada por otra hoja de acero.

Mientras aún estaba en el aire, blandiendo la espada frente a él, el demonio había estirado su brazo y hasta él había volado una de las espadas que adornaban las paredes... una espada enorme que parecía imposible que ningún humano haya podido utilizarla alguna vez.

Leo usó la misma fuerza del impacto para impulsarse hacia atrás, alejándose del filo de la espada. El demonio lo observó por algunos instantes y luego, en vez de atacarlo a él, volteó en 180 grados, despegando del piso, directamente hacía Donatello.

Éste lo observó venir hacía él con la boca abierta... ni siquiera alcanzaría a moverse.

Apenas si había puesto los pies en el suelo, cuando Leo volvió a despegar, más deslizándose que corriendo, logró llegar hasta Don, deteniendo la espada del monstruo con la suya, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza...

No habría podido contener la fuerza que el demonio imprimía a la espada de haber llegado Rafael a ayudarle conteniéndolo, dándole tiempo Donatello para salir de ahí.

Por fin Donatello logró reaccionar y pateó al demonio en el pecho con toda la fuerza de que era capaz, mientras éste estaba ocupado tratando de ganarles en fuerza a sus hermanos.

El monstruo retrocedió, con una mano en el lugar en el que lo había golpeado Don. Casi al instante, Miguel saltó de la nada y logró asestarle otra patada, justo en el cuello, aterrizando después junto a sus hermanos.

La criatura se tambaleó por unos segundos.

.- Ahora...- les susurró Leo- ... no lo dejen recuperarse.

Al mismo tiempo, los cuatro saltaron sobre el monstruo, golpeándolo desde cada flanco, no dejándolo recuperar el balance... apenas si eran sombras borrosas ante sus ojos.

El demonio blandía la enorme espada a su alrededor, lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para girar en 360 grados sin detenerse, pero sin dirección tampoco. No sabía a lo que estaba dando, golpeaba a ciegas porque los golpes que les propinaban todos no le permitían tomar control de su espacio... sin embargo, la espada era una distracción, tenían que deshacerse de ella.

Leo sintió un vacío en el estomago ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Flectó sus piernas hasta su limite y se impulsó hacía arriba y hacia delante, por sobre la cabeza del monstruo. Los demás adivinaron su estrategia y lo mantuvieron ocupado, para dejar vulnerable su parte de arriba.

Con la espada antes sí, Leo la descargó sobre la muñeca del demonio, separando ésta del resto del cuerpo.

Una mano verde de tres dedos cayó inerte al piso, aún sosteniendo la espada.

Cuando Leo puso los pies en la tierra, los ojos de los demás lo observaban atónitos.

.- ¡No se detengan, maldita sea!... – les gritó.- los otros tragaron saliva y continuaron descargando golpes en la criatura, tratando de no pensar que al cortar la mano del monstruo era su propia mano la que había cortado Leo.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del demonio.

.- No es como te lo imaginaste¿verdad?.- Muffy se movía libremente entre la oscuridad, la luz la rodeaba, su propio cuerpo parecía hecho de ella.

.- No es un problema... – Dijo una voz. El extraño hombre del traje había desaparecido en cuanto la luz inundó el lugar, sin embargo, seguía ahí, aunque sólo pudiese escuchar su voz.

.- ¿no?... ¿porque no simplemente lo matas entonces?...

.- no... es ... un... problema... – repitió, forzando las palabras, como si hablase con los dientes apretados.

.- No eres tan poderoso como creíste¿verdad?... no puedes controlar su interior... nunca tendrás toda su fuerza... nunca...

.- Dije que no es un problema!- La chica sonrió.

.- No, no alces la voz... ya nos subestimaste una vez... pero parece que no aprenderás de tus errores.- Muffy extendió sus brazos a los lados, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que la luz la traspasara... sorprendiéndose a sí misma por lo que sentía, por lo que era capaz de hacer... la luz obedecía sus mandatos... se movía con ella, respiraba con ella... podía hacerla crecer y arrasar el lugar con ella... podía hacerla tan destructiva, tan poderosa como quisiese... liberarla y dejarla actuar a su voluntad... Si. Eso quería ella, ser libre y llenarlo todo. El demonio había retrocedido, lo había acorralado en el rincón más apartado, lo obligaba a aferrarse a ese cuerpo con las uñas... si Leo decía las palabras, sería su fin...

El monstruo cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando dificultosamente. Los cuatro lo rodearon, listos para saltar en cualquier momento, también respirando agitadamente. Tras una hora de combate, por fin habían podido hacerlo caer.

Leo avanzó hasta él, con la espada casi pegada a su costado, casi oculta tras de sí...

_"¿Acaso sabes de donde viene esa espada?",_ preguntó una voz en su cabeza. "no", respondió. _"La hoja negra, las inscripciones doradas brillando..."_. "¿brillando?". Era verdad, las inscripciones estaban brillando, un tenue fulgor dorado. _"Es porque está feliz. Para esto fue creada... Para matar monstruos, para cortar demonios... No puedo creer que esté en nuestras manos ahora después de estar tantos años perdida. No puede ser sólo una coincidencia."_

.- No. no lo es. – Leo continuó avanzando, lentamente. Mientras caminaba hacía él, sostuvo la espada sobre su cabeza, apuntando al cielo. Los demás lo miraron sin comprender. Cuando estuvo sólo a unos metros del demonio caído, blandió la espada a un lado y la sostuvo con ambas manos. Con un grito la descargó sobre el cuello de éste, mientras el demonio no dejaba de sonreír ...

Sin embargo, la espada nunca llegó a cortar su cuello.

.- �¿Qué mierda estas haciendo!... – Sólo después de un instante, Leo pudo darse cuenta de que Raphael estaba frente a sí y que había frenado el golpe de la espada con ambos sais... ni aún así Leo dejó de ejercer presión, cómo si intentase pasar por sobre Raphael a toda costa.

.- Déjame...- murmuró con los dientes apretados.- Raphael aprovechó su explosión de rabia para desviar la espada y golpearlo en el estomago con el pie, haciéndolo retroceder.

Leo se tambaleó un instante, casi sin aire. Había olvidado lo frágil que era su cuerpo ahora y lo fuerte que era Raphael.

.- ¡Hazte a un lado!...- le gritó, pero éste no se movió. Iba a gritar nuevamente, pero la risa estridente del demonio se lo impidió. Los cuatro se voltearon a verlo.

.- Gracias, hermano. Sabía que me protegerías... – Dijo éste.- Sabes lo que pasará si me matas ¿verdad?.- preguntó a Leo. Éste no contestó.

Raphael gruñó.

.- Maldita sea, debiste dejarme terminar... – susurró Leo.

.- Ese no era el plan¿recuerdas?...- Contestó Raphael.

.- ¿Y si no funciona?...

.- ¿qué?

.- Tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad.- Raphael abrió los ojos de par en par, pero al volverse hacía Leo éste ya no estaba ahí.

_"Hazlo ahora"..._ _"di las palabras... lo he acorralado, su puerta jamás se abrirá... sólo di las palabras, yo haré el resto"._ Gritó la voz de Muffy.

Leo miró hacia el altar. Ahí estaban los objetos y el libro. Los recordaba bien, a ellos y a lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguirlos...

Cerró los ojos.

Una vez que dijera las palabras, la boca se abriría, pero en vez de dejar salir a las criaturas, las absorbería. Esa era la forma de deshacer lo que había hecho.

El demonio aún estaba en el suelo, riendo.

"_Haralius yeseraije cadas zebaoth amara adonaij himel aila"_- Dijo. Las mismas palabras que dijera una vez, pero invertidas...

Todos quedaron en silencio, a la espera de que algo pasara...

Pero nada pasó.

Leo aguardaba, con el rostro congelado en una mueca de ansiedad, los otros tres esperaban tras él, mirándose unos a otros.

Después de un momento de silencio, el demonio comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, poniéndose de pie. Se encogió de hombros y dio un giro sobre sí mismo.

.- No parece que esté pasando nada...

Leo retrocedió, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. "No funcionó", pensó, "¡No funcionó!". Tras el altar, un remolino de luz comenzaba a formarse, pequeño al principio, pero cada vez más grande después, parecía provenir una brisa de él... como si estuviera respirando. El demonio no dejaba de reír.

.- ¿Sabes?... este momento no habría sido el mismo si no hubiera visto la expresión de tu cara ¡que decepción¿verdad!.- El demonio se puso de pie y suspiró.- Ay¿por quien me tomas, he vivido siglos y siglos¿crees que no sé todo lo que se puede saber de hechizos y bocas y todo lo demás?... por supuesto que sabía que intentarías eso, pudiste haberlo logrado, si tan sólo no te hubiera detenido éste...- dijo señalando a Raphael.- Eres astuto, creo que intuiste que esa era la única forma... lastima que hayas perdido la oportunidad.

.- P-pero...pero ¿por qué¿por qué no funcionó!.- El demonio sólo lanzó una carcajada.

Muffy había caído de rodillas.

.- Te dije que no era un problema. No quisiste creerme. Sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para abrir la puerta. Es un momento importante, no quería hacerlo así como así, hay que darle emoción¿no crees?.- Muffy no respondió, sus ojos parecían vacíos, la mirada perdida.

.- C-como... como pudo fallar...

.- Así es la vida... o así es la muerte. Cómo quieras verlo querida. En este momento mi cuerpo se alimenta con la esencia de miles de fantasmas, espíritus y otros demonios y entidades menores. Me temo que pronto todas las puertas van a abrirse de golpe, cariño... – Muffy miró a su alrededor. Era verdad, ahí estaban las puertas aún... no habían desaparecido, sólo las había ocultado. El maldito sólo había estado fingiendo estar débil, sólo para hacerles pensar que podían ganarle.

.- Kekkai...- murmuró ésta, alzando la vista hacia el hombre que había vuelto a aparecer frente a ella.- Eso es ¿verdad, es la Kekkai.- La risa del extraño hombre en traje en el interior, hizo eco con la risa de una monstruosa criatura en el exterior.

.- ¿Por qué¿por qué!- continuaba gritando Leo en su mente.

_"Puso una barrera alrededor de la boca... el maldito ya la ha abierto, sólo estaba esperándonos... estaba abierta desde el principio... la barrera la protege del hechizo... la protege de cualquier cosa. Mientras siga ahí no podemos enviarlo de vuelta.. mientras sigua ahí no podemos hacer nada"._

.- ¿Cómo la destruyo?.- preguntó Leo, tratando de eliminar la expresión de estupor de su rostro.

_"No puedes. Las Kekkai sólo desaparecen con..."_ La voz de Muffy vaciló.

.- ¿Con qué¿Con qué desaparecen...!

_"Con la muerte del que las creo."_

Leo guardó silencio.

.- Así que siempre si fue el único camino...- dijo lentamente.

Muffy bajó la cabeza, apretando los puños sobre las faldas. De rodillas frente al hombre del traje, no podía decir nada más.

El demonio se puso de pie. Todos retrocedieron...

Se veía aún más alto. Su rostro estaba aún más deformado... ya no quedaba prácticamente nada de Leo en él, era sólo un monstruo... con un rugido, tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

.- Me quitaste una mano... pero no hay problema, tengo de sobra... – el tamaño de su cuerpo pareció aumentar aún más... de sus costados comenzaron a surgir unas protuberancias.

Los cuatro miraron atónitos cómo cada nuevo bulto de su cuerpo se convertía en un brazo... como una estatua de Khali viva... tres brazos de cada lado.

.- Tenemos algo en común, después de todo...- dijo el monstruo, dejando ver los dientes afilados que llenaban su boca, mientras las masas de carne en sus costados terminaban de tomar forma.- A mi también me gustan las espadas.

Leo lo miró unos instantes antes de comprender. De inmediato se volvió hacía los otros.

.- ¡Cúbranse!.

El sólo tono de su voz los hizo actuar maquinalmente; Raphael se arrojó de bruces en el instante en que un objeto pasaba silbando por sobre su cabeza, logrando esquivarlo por apenas unos milímetros; Miguel vio claramente como una cosa plateada y reluciente volaba directo hacía su cara, flectando sus piernas, se sobre extendió sobre su espalda de modo que el objeto pasó rozando su cuerpo... de haber tenido nariz, la habría perdido...

Con un medio giro Don esquivó otro objeto volador proveniente de quien sabe dónde. Instintivamente, se agarró el brazo envuelto en el cabestrillo, apenas si había fijado la vista cuando otro objeto volaba hacía él, sin preparación alguna dio un salto sobre la cosa, la cual pasó justo bajo sus pies, luego dio una vuelta hacia adelante, pero sin control por lo que cayó desparramado por el piso, exactamente sobre el brazo inútil.

Abrió la boca en una mueca de dolor, pero el sonido quedó atrapado en su garganta. Volteándose, quedó de espaldas en el suelo, viendo puntitos de colores y sintiendo que todo daba vueltas... a lo lejos sentía un grito, pero sus oídos estaban tapados de forma que no pudo entender lo que decía.

De pronto sintió que era levantado del suelo y empujado hacía adelante con violencia.

.- Maldita sea, Donatello... – Siseó la voz de Raphael, con los dientes apretados., segundos después escuchó un estrépito acompañado de un retumbar del suelo. Por sobre el hombro de Raphael pudo ver una masa verde gigante con unos troncos a los lados, como un gran árbol, sosteniendo unos destellos plateados, descargando un golpe justo en el lugar en el que segundos había estado tirado. Recién entonces su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse.

.- ¿Qué...?- Comenzó Don.

.- No debiste haber venido...- Le respondió Raphael antes de que pudiese continuar. Llegaron hasta una de las gruesas columnas de mármol y se parapetaron detrás de ella. Raph puso a Don el suelo, éste cayó con un quejido.- Quédate aquí...

.- ¿Pero que es eso... que está pasando?

.- Se hizo más grande, más feo, y más malvado¡ah! y ahora tiene seis brazos... y seguro que este desgraciado no se va a morir tan fácilmente...

.- Quiero ir, yo...- Don hizo el amago de ponerse de pie, pero Raph volvió a empujarlo hacía atrás.

.- ¿Tu qué?... haznos un favor y quédate aquí, más ayuda el que no estorba... mientras trata de encontrar una forma de huir por si todo sale mal... bueno, aún peor, y tenemos que retirarnos estratégicamente...- sin esperar una respuesta, Raph se puso de pie y salió de detrás de la columna. Don intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero volvió a caer, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Se arrastró hacia un extremo de la columna que le permitía ver que estaba pasando del otro lado.

.- ¿huir¿estratégicamente?.- dijo repentinamente.- Si el mismo Raphael considera la posibilidad de huir, entonces...

El demonio sostenía ahora las espadas en cuatro de sus nuevas manos, dejando libre sólo el par superior de brazos, dónde faltaba la mano que Leo le había arrancado, se echó una mirada a sí mismo, sonriendo, para luego estallar en una carcajada...

.- Bueno...- Dijo Miguel reuniéndose con Leo.- Al menos tiene sentido del humor.

.- Si, nos va a ser confeti por pura diversión... – Respondió Raph uniéndose a ellos.

.- Pensé que te gustaba enfrentarte a tipos más grandes que tu, Raphael, tu sabes, probar que eres el más fuerte y todo eso... – Dijo Leo con una media sonrisa. Raph se volvió a verlo.

.- Si tener que pelear con el remedo de Hulk de seis brazos no te parece suficientemente malo...

.- Ok, ok... sólo trataba de darte ánimos... – Raph le respondió con un gruñido.

De pronto todos volvieron sus ojos al frente. El monstruo se estaba moviendo.

.- Sorprendente¿verdad?- Les dijo con una voz que resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo vibrar las paredes.

.- Mmm, no sé... los monstruos que se hacen gigantes ya están pasados de moda... – respondió Miguel. El demonio volvió sus ojos relucientes a él.- ¡Oh, pero tu estás estupendo, lo de los brazos es muy original... je... – Leo se volvió a verlo, ordenándole con la mirada que se quedara callado, Miguel se encogió de hombros.- Él preguntó.

.- Te daré la oportunidad de elegir...- Rugió el monstruo, mirando fijamente a Leo.- Los mato a ellos primero y alargo un poco más tu vida... que no será mucho más... o te ahorro el sufrimiento de verlos morir y te mato a ti primero... ¿qué dices?.

.- Ninguna de esas me complace.- respondió, examinado con furia al ser que tenía frente a sí, reajustando su espada en la mano. El monstruo había adoptado ya una posición de defensa y era perfecta, no había un punto débil en ella. Maldijo para sus adentros y dio un paso más hacía adelante. Matarlo parecía mucho más fácil hacía un rato.

.- Entonces tendré que decidir yo. Los mataré a todos juntos, lenta y dolorosamente... – No había terminado de hablar cuando se lanzó hacía adelante, con las cuatro espadas extendidas como si fueran garras.


	13. La muerte del demonio

**XIII- La muerte del Demonio. **

Cuando el demonio cayó al suelo, los tres habían saltado en distintas direcciones, seguidos de cerca por el filo de una espada. Los seis brazos se movían rápido, siguiendo el movimiento de cada uno de ellos, el monstruo giraba sobre si mismo, sin necesidad de mirarlos para saber donde estaban.

Miguel saltaba tratando de evitar las espadas, que pasaban rozando su piel e iban a estrellarse contra el piso, astillando la superficie de mármol, levantando pequeños trozos que permanecían suspendidos en el aire, dificultando su visión. No se había visto aún, pero podía sentir la serie de pequeños cortes en la piel, en los brazos y en los costados, producidos por el roce con las espadas.

Raphael saltó varios metros, eludiendo los pares de brazos inferiores, apuntando directo hacia la cabeza de la criatura. Estaba por asestar el golpe en ella cuando descubrió que había olvidado los pares de brazos superiores. Incluso sin la mano derecha, el demonio logró apresarlo en el aire, girando con él para ganar impulso, arrojándolo contra Leo que acababa de esquivar una serie de rápidas estocadas.

Apenas si estaba alzando la mirada cuando una mancha oscura se cerró sobre él.

El golpe lo arrancó del piso y lo arrastró sin que pudiera detenerse, perdiendo la espada en el camino, hasta que un muro detuvo su loca carrera. Primero sintió el golpe en la espalda, luego el golpe en el estomago y la presión, al chocar el cuerpo de Raphael contra el suyo. Escuchó crujir sus propios huesos.

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que no podía enfocar la vista. Raphael se ponía de pie y se movía como si estuviera bajo el agua. Lo miró y movió los labios pero no podía oír lo que decía...

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún estaba aturdido por el golpe. De pronto sintió como era levantado nuevamente por los aires y el golpe tras de sí. Abrió los ojos.

.- A la derecha...- Dijo en un susurro. Raphael estiró su brazo derecho y su sai logró contener el golpe de la espada. Apenas sus pies tocaron tierra, giró para enfrentar al demonio, esquivando estocadas que venían de izquierda, derecha, de arriba y abajo, mientras sostenía a Leo como si fuese un saco sobre sus hombros.- Ponme en el suelo...- le susurró, recién comenzando a despertar.

Raphael levantó su cuerpo con una mano por sobre su cabeza y lo lanzó por entre las piernas del monstruo.

Antes de que el demonio pudiere reaccionar, Miguel lo atacó por detrás, mientras Raphael volvía a saltar en dirección a su cabeza.

Leo se deslizó por el piso varios metros, poniéndose de pie de un salto en cuanto se detuvo. Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de enfocar la vista.

Buscó con furia a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar su espada. La encontró de inmediato; estaba brillando en un rincón. Fue hasta ella y la recogió del piso, por un minuto su asombro casi le hace olvidar lo que estaba pasando: la espada estaba brillando, la hoja estaba más negra y lustrosa que nunca y refulgía de una forma extraña...

Un estrépito a sus espaldas le hizo volver a la realidad.

Se volteó sólo para encontrar al demonio sosteniendo a sus hermanos por el cuello, a varios centímetros del suelo. Parpadeó, por unos instantes incapaz de decir nada. La escena le era demasiado familiar...

.- Esta vez no es un sueño...- rugió el monstruo.- ... esta vez es real.- Leo saltó hacía él, apuntando la espada directo hacía su garganta. En un solo movimiento, la criatura estrelló los cuerpos de Raphael y Miguel, uno contra otro para luego arrojarlos lejos y dedicar toda su atención a la figura que volaba hacía él.

Leo ya casi lo alcanzaba cuando algo lo apresó por abajo, deteniéndolo en mitad del aire y arrojándolo contra el piso. Mientras caía, pudo ver la mano perteneciente al ultimo par de brazos, cerrándose alrededor de su tobillo, y la cara desquiciada del demonio sin pupilas...

_"Vete"..._ Sintió una voz en su cabeza, la chica le hablaba nuevamente.

"¿Qué...?"

_"No hay forma de detenerlo... debes irte de aquí."_

"No. Si la hay, tiene que haberla..."

Un enorme puño se aproximaba a su cabeza para estrellarse contra ella cuando logró incorporarse nuevamente, blandiendo la espada y realizando un profundo corte en la mano que lo mantenía preso. Ésta se abrió dejándolo libre.

Se alejó del monstruo dando varios saltos hacia atrás, hasta detenerse, cayendo sobre una rodilla.

Ahora comenzaba a sentir la falta de fuerzas... ese golpe estaba destinado a cercenar esa mano y no lo había conseguido. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el demonio atacase, pero éste estaba inmóvil también, sonriendo y clavando sus dientes en su propio labio inferior, dejando que la sangre corriese...

.- ¿Qué favor creía esa tonta que te hacia al cambiar cuerpos contigo?

El demonio no tuvo que apartar sus ojos de Leo cuando dos sombras se alzaron a su espalda, por sobre su cabeza. Los ojos del monstruo brillaron al tiempo que enarbolaba las espadas de su segundo par de brazos y las alzaba en dirección de las figuras que pretendían atacarlo por atrás.

.- ¡NO!- Gritó Leo, el demonio lo miró a los ojos y en vez de atacar con las espadas, atajó a las sombras con las manos desnudas. Uno a uno los arrojó contra la pared justo frente a él, a espaldas de Leo. Raphael primero, luego Miguel, golpearon el muro de mármol, quedando suspendidos en mitad de éste como si una fuerza invisible los estuviera reteniendo. Leo los llamó por sus nombres, pero estos no respondieron, sus cabezas colgaban hacía adelante...

.- Realmente me estaban fastidiando... prefiero que se queden quietos ahí, hasta que pronuncie mis palabras finales, los mate frente a tus ojos, incluyendo a aquel que se oculta tras esa columna y luego te despedace a ti... ¿qué¿por qué me miras con esa cara, después de todo, todo esto es por culpa tuya...

Leo retrocedió, como si algo lo hubiere golpeado. Los ojos del demonio brillaron.

.- No puedo creer lo débil que fuiste, te manipulé desde un principio y ni siquiera te diste cuenta...

.- Cállate...- murmuró con los dientes apretados.

.- Creí que eras más fuerte, te veías más fuerte...

.- ¡Cállate!..- le gritó esta vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.- Cada muerte, cada golpe que propinaste a tus hermanos...

.- ¡no...!

.- ... sólo porque dijiste esas estúpidas palabras... – Leo apartó la vista y se cubrió los oídos con las manos en un inconsciente intento por no seguir escuchando. El demonio comenzó a acercársele lentamente, saboreando cada palabra.- Sólo porque no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte... ¿No es eso una tragedia?.

Con un grito, Leo se puso de pie y corrió hacia él. Al instante, el monstruo soltó todas sus espadas dejando solo una de ellas, en la mano izquierda del par superior de brazos, bloqueando el ataque de Leo justo en el instante en que éste descargaba su espada sobre el demonio.

.- Todo fue tu culpa.

.- ¡Me usaste!

.- ¡Tu lo permitiste!.- Rió el monstruo.

_"Vete",_ gritó la voz de la chica en su cabeza, con desesperación. Trató de ignorarla. _"Yo debía detenerlo¡yo debía hacerlo, es mi fracaso... tu no tienes que pagar por esto!"_

"Cállate", le respondió."Si caemos aquí... si caigo aquí... todos fracasaremos".

.- Es realmente curioso... te di todas las oportunidades, pero no las tomaste.- dijo amigablemente el hombre del traje, comenzando a alejarse.- Tal vez ahora te arrepientas de no haber aceptado mi propuesta, pero mi oferta tenía fecha de expiración... lo siento.- Muffy no respondió, al contrario, enterró su cara entre sus manos y se inclinó aún más sobre sus rodillas hasta parecer casi un ovillo.- Ahora debo irme, mi momento se aproxima... será un gusto tenerte entre mis almas consumidas cuando esa luz finalmente se consuma y te quedes a oscuras... todo será mío al final, me lo meteré todo en mi oscura panza... por así decirlo.

Leo se preparaba para atacar otra vez cuando una figura surgió de detrás de una de las columnas.

El monstruo sonrió.

Don corrió hasta él, estirando el bo frente a él con una sola mano, preparándose a utilizarlo como palanca para impulsarse, cuando una mano se lo arrancó, mientras otra lo agarraba por el cuello y lo alzaba en el aire, hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos.

.- ¿Como puedo negarme ante quien desea morir tan graciosamente?- Dijo el monstruo, sonriendo.

.- ¡No¡bájalo!... – Gritó Leo con el terror reflejado en su voz. El demonio se volvió a verlo.

.- Entonces suelta la espada.- Le dijo calmadamente. Leo lo miró unos segundos antes de obedecer. La espada cayó de sus manos, rebotando en el suelo, haciendo eco contra las paredes.

.- L-lo ... siento... - Logró articular Donatello con una expresión de aflicción. Leo le devolvió la misma expresión...

El demonio abrió su mano y Don salió despedido a reunirse con los otros en el muro tras Leo.

.- Solos al fin. Es gracioso... destruyéndote a ti será como si los destruyera a ambos juntos, a ti y a la chica... ¿no te resulta gracioso? No. Imagino que no.- Leo no respondió, en vez de eso adoptó una posición de defensa.- Por favor... – rió el demonio.- no estarás hablando en serio...

El monstruo se movió hacia él a una velocidad sorprendente, lanzando su brazo hacía su cuerpo; Leo casi no pudo esquivarlo.

De un salto subió al brazo con el cual había pretendido golpearlo, y de ahí directo a su cara, pero otra mano lo agarró por la cintura y lo arrojó contra una columna.

En medio del aire logró acomodarse y rechazar el golpe contra la columna con los pies, dándose impulso hacía el monstruo nuevamente.

"¿Que más puedo hacer?", preguntó desesperado mientras volaba hacia el demonio. La chica tardó varios segundos en contestar.

_"No..."_

"¡Háblame¿qué más puedo hacer?"

_"¡No lo sé...!"_, sollozaba _"... no lo sé..."_

De un puño en el rostro, su cuerpo fue arrojado contra una columna, golpeándose en ella de costado. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, unas garras volvieron a sujetarlo, y lo lanzaron contra el piso y de ahí contra una pared, quedando tendido en el piso, inmóvil.

Leo intentó ponerse de pie, pero un dolor en el costado lo jaló hacia abajo nuevamente.

Un par de costillas menos.

Todo lo que consiguió fue apoyar su peso sobre una rodilla.

"No puedo con él... tienes que ayudarme"

_"No se como... ¡no sé como!"_

"Dijiste que juntos podríamos... Muffy, tienes que ayudarme ahora"

Muffy sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, con la cara aún entre las manos.

_"No puedo..."_

"¡Ayúdame, maldita sea!"

Una garra se cerró entorno a su cuello y lo alzó en el aire.

_"¡No quiero que mueras!"_

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra una superficie sólida, que se astilló por el golpe, cayó al suelo nuevamente, donde permaneció inmóvil mientras una risa retumbaba en todo el lugar.

"¡Abre los ojos, moriré de todas formas... al menos que valga la pena..."

Miró por el rabillo del ojo. A lo lejos veía su espada, aún brillando... comenzó a ponerse de pie...

_"Pero..."_

"Sólo hazlo... haz lo que puedas..."

Respirando con dificultad, logró sostenerse sobre sus piernas, un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente.

Sin dejar de llorar, Muffy miró a su alrededor. La luz había menguado casi completamente, sólo un tenue brillo sobrevivía bajo su cuerpo, la oscuridad ya se cerraba sobre ella...

.- ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo de todas formas...?- Miró sus manos, sus palmas abiertas, como si esperase encontrar la solución ahí.- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora...?- Volvió a preguntarse, sus ojos se posaron en la luz nuevamente. Aún la sentía, muy débil, pero aún podía sentirla a su alrededor... – Ha estado aquí...- se dijo.- ... has estado siempre aquí, a pesar de todo...

Una patada lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaba tendido de espaldas contra el suelo, movió su cabeza, levemente hacia la derecha. Ahí estaba, la espada, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla con la punta de los dedos. Aguardó sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, mientras su mano se cerraba en la empuñadura.

Muffy se puso de pie, pasó el dorso de una mano por su cara, secándose las lagrimas y cerró los ojos. Si la luz estaba ahí aún era porque todavía quedaba una esperanza... no podía terminar así, no tenía sentido que terminara así... todo lo vivido, por ella, por los demás, no podía conducir a una final como ese. No podía ser... Había una razón, había un porqué... Todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento la había conducido hasta ahí, sencillamente no podía perder, no tenía sentido.

No podía perder, de lo contrario, nada de lo aprendido tendría sentido...

No podía perder.

La única opción posible era ganar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

.- Mi destino es ganar esta batalla... – se dijo en voz alta, sintiendo que por fin comprendía.- ... porque mi destino es volverme más fuerte que nadie más en este mundo...

Estaba cansada de ser débil, de tener miedo...

Hasta ese momento, había aceptado su vida, su misión, como algo inevitable, algo que debía hacer porque no tenía alternativa... ahora comprendía que ese era en verdad su destino, que estaba destinada a pelear, que era hora de hacerse cargo, de tomar el control...

... y de que si no se hacía fuerte, la vencerían.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Nunca más.

Una de las manos lo alzó en el aire, asiéndolo con fuerza por el cuello. No opuso ninguna resistencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía los del demonio clavados en él. Sus dos brazos colgaban lánguidos a cada lado, pero en la mano derecha aún sostenía la espada.

.- ¿Por... qué...?- Logró articular, aún con la mano presionando su garganta.- ...¿por qué yo?... – El demonio sonrió.

.- Ustedes son fascinantes, no son humanos, no son animales, no son demonios... me pregunto que oscuro designio del destino provocó su creación... tenía que tener a uno de ustedes...

.- ¿P-por qué... yo... de entre todos, yo...?- repitió Leo, el demonio parpadeó varias veces, se daba cuenta que en realidad no había contestado la pregunta...

.- Porque...- comenzó, creía saberlo, creía que sabia la respuesta, pero titubeó al final. – Yo... No lo sé... – dijo repentinamente sorprendido. - No lo sé... pero... ¿Por qué no lo sé¿PORQUÉ NO LO SÉ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepa¿acaso no lo decidí yo mismo?.- El demonio guardó silencio abruptamente. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordarlo. Volvió sus ojos a Leo, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez- Había más de una opción...- dijo, más para sí mismo que para Leo.- Sin embargo, te elegí a ti. Creía que era porque disfrutaría vencer a quien no podría corromper... pero ahora ya no estoy seguro de que esa haya sido la razón. Puedo ver que no se trata sólo de eso... algo más me impulsó hacía ti... Acaso... ?acaso he sido usado también¿acaso no he sido más que una herramienta del destino, pero eso no puede ser... ?No puede ser!.

"Muffy, lo que vayas a hacer ¡hazlo ahora!". Gritó Leo en su mente.

La chica extendió sus brazos, la luz la envolvió por completo, desparramándose en todas direcciones, llenando el lugar. Nuevamente parecía tener vida propia, usando a la muchacha para expandirse a su gusto mientras ésta se dejaba utilizar.

El demonio retrocedió, aflojando la presión con la que lo sostenía, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par...

.- ¿Qué es esa luz...- murmuró.- ... será posible que... no, no puede... no puede ser que...

La mano de Leo que sostenía la espada se movió lentamente, hasta ponerla frente a sí, sosteniéndola al final con ambas manos, aún con el puño del demonio cerrado en torno a su garganta.

"Morirás, Leo, morirás..."

"Hazlo... ¡hazlo de una vez!"

Muffy dejó de contener la luz y la dejó ir. Como aguijones, rayos de luz salieron de su cuerpo, inundando todo el lugar, envolviéndolo todo en una luz blanca, cegadora que ahora correría sin control...

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y comenzó a sentir esa sensación de liviandad y de ligereza que le resultaban familiares... Estaba dejando el cuerpo de Leo, el cuerpo donde aún permanecía el monstruo.

Repentinamente, el demonio apartó a Leo de sí, aún sin soltarlo del todo. Su rostro se contorsionaba extrañamente, cómo si algo se revolviera bajo su piel.

Muffy abrió los ojos, mientras flotaba en medio del aire. Reconoció en seguida el lugar, el ultimo piso del edificio de ese mafioso... parecía haberlo visto hacía tanto tiempo, casi en otra vida... pero sólo había sido unos días atrás...

Bajo ella, el demonio, sostenía el cuello de una chica entre sus garras.

.- Que interesante...- se dijo. Le resultaba extraño ver su propio cuerpo apresado por el demonio, pero no parecía ella en verdad... se veía muy distinta...- Bueno,- se dijo.- es hora de recuperar lo que es nuestro...

El monstruo abrió los ojos y la boca de golpe y de ellos salieron rayos de luz blanca, provenientes de su interior, acompañados de terribles alaridos, como si algo hubiese explotado dentro de él.

Leo alzó la espada... la presión en su cuello casi había cedido.

_"Debes hacerlo ahora"._.. dijo una voz junto a él.

Casi de inmediato, sintió que algo cálido sostenía sus manos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sólo.

La voz provenía de muy cerca.

.- ¿Estás aquí? - dijo en voz alta.

.- Justo a tu lado... – Leo se volteó y vio sorprendido la figura de una chica, casi transparente que le sonreía. Sus manos envolvían las suyas.- Te dije que lo haríamos juntos... – La oyó decir. Leo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Luego, de golpe los abrió, blandiendo la espada frente a sí. En un rápido movimiento, cortó la mano que lo mantenía preso. Cuando cayó al piso, aun tenía los dedos de la mano cercenada sujetos a su cuerpo.

Los hizo a un lado de un golpe.

El demonio retrocedió desorientado, mirando alternativamente el lugar donde debía estar su mano y a Leo en el cuerpo de la chica.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se veía distinto ahora, una luz lo rodeaba, su cabello parecía brillar, con una luz dorada e intensa... y la espada...

.- No... – Murmuró con un dejo de temor en su voz.- La espada... está en llamas...

Leo apenas si hizo caso a sus palabras, sentía el calor intenso que provenía de la hoja, pero no desvió la vista del demonio para observarla, sin embargo...

La espada refulgía... como si su hoja estuviera hecha de fuego. Leo podía verla, vagamente por el rabillo del ojo; lenguas de fuego crepitaban por encima de la empuñadura. El demonio retrocedió aún más.

.- Ahora entiendo... – balbuceaba.- ahora entiendo lo que ha pasado... que tonto fui... que tonto fui... he traído de vuelta esa maldita espada...

.- Ahora... – susurró la voz de Muffy, sosteniendo sus manos. Leo sintió como el dolor de su cuerpo lo abandonaba, siendo reemplazado por una energía cálida...

Sostuvo la espada con más fuerza aún, empuñándola con ambas manos. No estaba sólo, podía sentir las manos de la chica sobre las suyas, guiando la espada.

Aunque se movió rápidamente, tenía la sensación de estar flotando bajo el agua, todo a su alrededor se movía lentamente mientras una luz blanca y brillante parecía rodear su cuerpo. Avanzó directamente hacía el corazón del monstruo.

El demonio tenía el rostro desencajado, con los ojos desorbitados, con los brazos caídos a los lados... ni siquiera intentó defenderse, parecía perdido en sí mismo...

Con un grito, Leo saltó, hundiendo la espada en el pecho de la criatura y empujando con fuerza hasta que casi la totalidad de la hoja estuvo en su interior... la sangre corrió por su brazo, mientras el demonio retrocedía hasta golpear violentamente una de las columnas y detenerse. La espada atravesó al demonio, hundiéndose fuertemente en el mármol quedando sólo la empuñadura a la vista.

Por un segundo Leo se estremeció, sin aflojar la fuerza sobre la espada, sin soltarla, sin dejar de empujar... aún cuando la sangre que estaba vertiendo era la suya propia ... cuando era él quien moriría...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar.

.- Todo... todo este tiempo...- El demonio se detuvo para toser y escupir sangre mientras que en sus ojos comenzaba a dibujarse una sombra, algo que miraba desenfocado a la nada.- ... siempre creí que era yo quien te utilizaba... – lanzó una risa cascada.- ... que yo los había engañado a todos... jejeje... no resulté ser más que un peón... – entonces se volvió a mirar a Leo a los ojos.- Todo lo que hice fue reunirlos a ustedes... yo hice que se unieran... ¿no lo entiendes? Ese fue el único propósito... desde el comienzo... – volvió a escupir sangre y a reír.- Fui usado... como un simple humano... para crear esto... ¿no entiendes porque la espada está en llamas?... todo fue obra de él...- volvió sus ojos borrosos a Leo.- No tienes idea de lo que te espera... esto no es nada... - entonces comenzó a reír sin control, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Leo se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, viendo cómo se apagaba lentamente, como una luz...

Pronto dejo de moverse.

Leo soltó la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Lentamente comenzó a soltar la empuñadura de la espada, a aflojar la fuerza con la que la sostenía, pero sin poder soltarla del todo.

Por varios segundos, no hizo el menor movimiento. ¿Estaba muerto¿El demonio estaba muerto¿Había terminado todo ya?.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el altar: la luz que parecía rodearlo había desaparecido.

.- El escudo... ya no está.- susurró la chica junto a él. Leo se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sin poder apartar los ojos del demonio muerto, luego comenzó a mover los labios y de ellos salieron una extrañas palabras, pronunciadas por lo que parecían ser dos voces y no una sola.

De detrás del altar se abrió un profundo agujero, una abertura negra que comenzó a absorber todo cuanto había en la habitación. Leo tuvo que aferrarse aún más fuerte de la espada enterrada en el cuerpo del demonio: El cuerpo también estaba siendo jalado por la fuerza de ese agujero, junto con todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Como pudo, se volvió a ver al demonio; la espada que lo mantenía sujeto a la columna de mármol era lo único que impedía que fuera arrastrado también, sin embargo, algo se desprendía de él: algo como una sombra, una estela dorada, un halo tenue... pero en la cual se reflejaba algo parecido a un rostro... podía reconocer las facciones, desfiguradas en una mueca de terror...

La sombra dorada fue arrastrada hasta el centro mismo del agujero donde desapareció, seguido por un coro de gritos y lamentos que se prolongaron por varios minutos, incluso después de que el agujero se hubo cerrado.

El cuerpo cayó como una cáscara vacía, repentinamente más pequeño en tamaño. Súbitamente, recordó a sus hermanos y se volvió hacia la pared en la que habían sido suspendidos.

Habían caído al suelo y se sujetaban de lo que podían para no ser arrastrados, aguantando hasta que de a poco todo volvía a calmarse y el agujero tras el altar comenzaba a cerrarse. Soltó la espada y trató de ir hacia ellos, pero de pronto no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo...

Todo se volvió brumoso a su alrededor, no podía enfocar la vista... unas manos invisibles lo jalaban hacía abajo.

Cayó de rodillas. Intentó seguir avanzando, pero no podía, no podía moverse... lentamente, la oscuridad se cerraba sobre él.

Una sensación de vértigo fue acompañada por la de ingravidez, justo en la boca del estomago y luego fue jalado con violencia hacia atrás, quedando suspendido en la nada y en la oscuridad... hasta que sintió golpear otro objeto.

No había tenido tiempo de superar la confusión y el estupor cuando una oleada de dolor lo envolvió, abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando y luchando por respirar.

.- ¿Qué...?- comenzó a decir, pero no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

Al principio todo fue borroso.

De a poco, tras unos segundos, su vista se aclaró.

Bajó la vista, lentamente, abrumado por los escalofríos. Temía lo que iba a encontrar, temía lo que iba a ver.

La herida se abría grande en su pecho, roja contra el metal brillante... la espada perdía lentamente su flama, volviendo a ser la hoja negra y lustrosa de antes, al menos la parte del metal que no estaba hundido en su cuerpo.

Sintió frío al ver su sangre abandonar su cuerpo.

Desvió la mirada, sólo para encontrar los ojos aterrados y desenfocados de Muffy, cuyas manos aún sostenían la empuñadura, en el otro extremo de la espada...

El regresar a su propia cuerpo había sido tan sorpresivo para ella como lo había sido para él. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al descubrir que asían la espada...

Retrocedió aterrada...

Intentó hablarle, pero descubrió que no tenía fuerzas para ello. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse.

.- L-lo siento... – balbuceó ésta, pero el resto de sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en un sollozo violento, mientras apretaba su mano contra su boca.- Oh Dios mío, lo siento...- Leo intentó sonreír, mientras un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca. Puso la mano izquierda sobre el filo de la espada e intentó tirar de ella. Apenas si logró moverla, estaba fuertemente incrustada en el mármol de la columna y ya no le quedaban fuerzas suficientes. Muffy lo miró con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Si la mueves, te desangrarás... morirás...

.- Nada... hay... que pueda detener... eso... – contestó éste en un susurro de voz.

Al principio, Raphael sintió como si tuviera algodón en la cabeza, todo parecía confuso y extraño, pero a medida que su mente se aclaraba, comenzaba a entender lo ocurrido. Miró a su alrededor, ya todo estaba en calma. A su lado estaban Miguel y Don, sacudiendo sus cabezas y tratando de superar la confusión...

.- Ooooh, qué resaca viejo¿cómo es que no recuerdo haberme emborrachado?.- balbuceó Miguel, de cuatro patas, tratando de ponerse de pie. Don se arrastró hasta la pared más se cercana y apoyó la espalda contra ésta, cerrando los ojos en una mueca de dolor. Raphael gateó hasta él.

.- ¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó cuando estuvo a su lado. Don tardó unos momentos en responder, finalmente movió la cabeza afirmativamente, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

.- ... aguantando... tiene que haber una manera más fácil de vivir... – de pronto se calló, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.- Oh, Dios mío... no... – Raphael se volteó lentamente.

Miguel los vio a ambos con expresión de terror y volvió su cabeza hacía donde dirigían sus miradas.

Los tres vieron el cuerpo de Leo, atravesado por la espada contra una columna y del otro lado a la chica, aún sosteniendo la espada.

.- No... no...- comenzó a balbucear Raphael, poniéndose de pie y tropezando.- ¡Leo!.

Las lagrimas no le dejaban ver nada... encorvada sobre la empuñadura, la sujetó con más fuerza aún, con los dientes apretados, sin dejar de sollozar.

Ella misma estaba en mal estado, ahora podía sentir todas las heridas y golpes que recibiera su cuerpo durante la pelea, pero intentó ignorarlo...

De un tirón extrajo la espada. Los ojos de Leo se abrieron desmesuradamente y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, justo antes de comenzar a caer, resbalando por la columna.

Muffy hizo a un lado la espada y corrió hacía él a tiempo para evitar que tocara el piso. Pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con el otro sostuvo su rostro en alto.

Los ojos de Leo no le devolvieron la mirada.

Estaban abiertos, pero miraban a la nada, desenfocados.

Muffy comenzó a temblar.

.- No... no... – lloriqueó.- Leo? Mírame Leo... Leo!...- llamó angustiosamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo sacudió con fuerza por los hombros, pero no consiguió nada...

Leo no se movió.

Muffy se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, en silencio.

.- No... no... – sollozó con fuerza.

Lentamente se inclinó sobre su hombro, llorando, sintiendo como se ponía frío al tacto...

Raphael intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie, al igual que Miguel, pero volvieron a caer sobre sus rodillas, sus piernas aún estaban débiles y no lograban sostenerlos. Don, por el contrario, sólo permaneció inmóvil, con la misma expresión de terror en sus ojos, incapaz de hacer nada más.

De pronto, todos se paralizaron ... una luz blanca los cegó ya no pudieron ver nada más frente a ellos.


	14. El arcangel

Y, finalmente...

�¡ABRAN LA CHAMPAÑA, TIREN EL CONFETI, REDOBLEN LOS TAMBORES..!

(ejem)

Lo siento, me emocioné, pero es que...

TATATATÁN!

**�¡Este es el ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

�¡SIIIII!

¡POR FIN, Mi primer fic de las tortugas¡TERMINADO!

Sólo me queda agradecer una vez más los reviews, gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta este punto y dejaron sus comentarios.

Ahora, sin más, el final de la historia, espero que os guste...

**XIV- El arcángel.**

Muffy no se atrevió a abrir los ojos aún, no desde que la luz los envolviera. Se sentía muy bien, sin dolor, tranquila, muy cómoda, temía que si abría los ojos, aparecería nuevamente en ese horrible lugar... bajo sus párpados se filtraban una luz blanca, muy cálida.

¿Estarían muertos¿sería ese el famoso túnel al otro lado?.

Leo estaba ahí, a su lado, podía sentirlo, aunque no podía verlo y sabía que él podía sentirla también. Extraño, la conexión que se había creado entre ellos aún persistía... al menos en ese momento, no eran necesarias las palabras. Tampoco le importaban.

Leo estaba ahí. No esos ojos vacíos que miraban a la nada.

"¿Qué crees que haya pasado, dónde crees que estemos?". Sintió su voz junto a ella.

"No lo sé... ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien... de hecho... jamás me había sentido mejor... estaba todo tan oscuro antes..."

Sólo momentos antes de la luz, escuchaba la voz de Muffy llamándole, pero no podía responder, estaba atrapado en un lugar oscuro y frío del que no podía salir, asustado... y de pronto, todo el dolor y el temor se habían disipado. Abrió los ojos.

Todo era blanco y luminoso. Ella estaba a su lado, con los ojos aún cerrados.

"Ábrelos ya, todo está bien..."- la chica sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"- Leo se encogió de hombros.

"Porque aún estoy respirando...".

Era verdad, pensó Muffy, ambos respiraban, por lo que no podían estar muertos. Abrió los ojos y la misma claridad la inundó. Por un momento, se sintió realmente feliz.

"No sé que va a pasar con nosotros ahora..." – comenzó Leo.- "... pero gracias. Lo lograste al final.".

La chica parpadeó, sin voltearse a verlo, luego sonrió.

"Soy yo la que tiene que dar las gracias... fuiste tu quien lo hizo ..."

"Fuimos los dos, entonces".- Leo sonrió y agregó en un tono serio.- "No te subestimes... eres mucho más de lo que te imaginas..." – La chica se volteó hacia él, sorprendida.

"¿Tu... crees...?".- Leo rió.

"Claro que si... ". Leo hizo una pausa. "Sabes..." Comenzó, Muffy se volvió a verlo. "creo que... por todo el tiempo que pasé en tu cuerpo... de alguna forma, es como si te conociera mejor... como si, alguna forma, pudiera ver las cosas de la forma en que tu las vez... Por eso es que siento que te conozco tan bien..."

Muffy guardó silencio por unos instantes, luego sonrió.

"Si. Lo creo. Entiendo lo que dices, porque yo siento lo mismo..."- dijo sonriendo y apartando la vista hacia la nada.- "Por un breve instante, pude ver el mundo como lo haces tu... supongo que es por esa razón... que nos sentimos tan conectados¿no crees?." Esta vez fue Leo quien se sorprendió: conectados, así era exactamente como se sentía.

Muffy suspiró. "Creo que no es fácil ser tu..."

Leo cerró los ojos. "Lo mismo podría decir de ti... no es fácil el camino que debes seguir, las cosas contra las que debes luchar... Nadie debería tener que soportar esa carga."

"Puede ser. Pero todos tenemos cargas que soportar... cada quien, a su manera. A mi no me gusta mi destino, pero no hay nada que pueda ser al respecto, excepto cumplirlo de la mejor manera posible... en cambio tu... tu lo haces voluntariamente...

"¿A qué te refieres...?"

"Incluso cuando era tu vida la que estaba en peligro... sólo pensabas en una cosa, sólo había una cosa que realmente te importaba".- Leo se volvió a mirarla, con los ojos muy abiertos.- "Ojalá pudiera ser así... tan desinteresada...".

"Sólo hago lo que debo hacer."

"Tus hermanos pueden cuidarse solos... no veo la necesidad de morirse de preocupación por ellos todo el tiempo... debes pensar en ti mismo de vez en cuando. Eres como su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor...".

Leo lanzó una carcajada.

"Extraño momento para preocuparse por eso..."

"Bueno... ya que no estamos haciendo nada más..."

"Buen punto. Tu no conoces a mis hermanos. Necesitan algo de... apoyo... son tan despreocupados que muchas veces no ven el peligro hasta que los golpea de frente... así es fácil confiarse y cometer errores... y yo no puedo permitir que eso pase. Yo puedo ver lo que ellos no, por eso no puedo cometer errores."

"¿No crees que eso es exigirse demasiado?".- preguntó lentamente. Leo permaneció en silencio por un rato.

"Yo... no tengo opción. Tengo que estar ahí...".- Se volvió hacía ella sonriendo. "Eso jamás cambiar�, ellos siempre serán lo primero y lo ultimo para mi".

Muffy sonrió y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Ojalá algún día pueda preocuparme por alguien más además de mi...". Leo estuvo a punto de responder cuando algo hizo que ambos volvieran sus miradas abruptamente hacía el frente. Ambos supieron al instante que habían dejado de estar solos.

Una figura, completamente envuelta en una túnica marrón estaba de pie frente a ellos. Sobre la cabeza traía una capucha de forma que no era posible ver su rostro.

Por varios minutos, ninguna de las partes emitió sonido alguno, sólo permanecieron inmóviles observándose. Muffy fue la primera en reaccionar.

"Te conozco..." dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. La figura asintió con una profunda inclinación de cabeza. Sólo entonces Leo pudo notar la joroba que adornaba su espalda.

"Es el tipo que... digamos... me reclutó para este trabajo". Escuchó la voz de la chica. "Fue el que me buscó, en la habitación de la Universidad... ¿porqué...?

La extraña figura los observó con detención a ambos; a pesar de que la capucha no permitía distinguir en qué dirección miraban sus ojos, ambos tuvieron la certeza de que estaban clavados en ellos.

"Lo que ha ocurrido, no lo habíamos previsto"- habló de repente, con una voz profunda que resonó en todas partes. Los dos se sobrecogieron al escucharla.- "Pero el hecho es... que ocurrió."

A pesar de que las preguntas se atropellaban al interior de sus mentes, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a interrumpir al extraño.

"La espada de fuego ha aparecido nuevamente... sólo había sido vista una vez antes... hace tanto tiempo ya casi lo habíamos olvidado. No se suponía que debía ocurrir, no se suponía que esto pasara, sólo una persona era capaz de utilizar la espada, y ahora ustedes... No lo entiendo."

"¿Qué?". Exclamó Muffy de repente. "No puedes estar hablando de la misma espada de fuego... de la misma que... pero es imposible, sólo es un cuento... no puede ser verdad...".

La figura no dijo nada en respuesta, pero volteó su cabeza hacía ella. El silencio era terrible.

Lentamente, el extraño comenzó a despojarse de la túnica que cubría su cuerpo. La luz blanca pareció volverse aún más intensa... ambos se preguntaron si podrían soportarla o acabaría quemando sus ojos...

Finalmente, las vestiduras del extraño cayeron al suelo. El bulto en su espalda se extendió ante ellos para revelar dos alas, incluso más blancas que la luz misma... extendiéndose en toda su envergadura, parecían medir unos tres metros... el extraño se alzó en toda su estatura y su cabello rubio cayó sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos se volvieron a mirarlos y fue terrible y a la vez hermoso... en sus manos sostenía la espada con la cual habían luchado, en la derecha la empuñadura y en la izquierda la hoja. De pronto la hoja se incendió y ardió en llamas, sin que estas parecieran quemar su piel.

"Si alguien más ha llegado a esgrimir la espada de fuego, sólo puede significar una cosa... es un anuncio: vendrá de nuevo... todos los fragmentos se unirán nuevamente, todos los fragmentos del demonio se reunirán otra vez... pero esta vez..."

De pronto se interrumpió y los miró a ambos en silencio. Los dos sintieron que habían dejado de respirar.

"... esta vez no he sido yo el señalado para intervenir. No entiendo porqué... no aún. Pero lo haré. Pronto sabré que es lo que debe hacerse..."

La luz fue haciendo más intensa y aunque la criatura continuaba hablando, su voz había comenzado a perderse, haciéndose cada vez más lejana.

"Vuelvan ahora... – les dijo mientras desaparecía en el resplandor.- "... por ahora, para ustedes, todo estará bien..."

"Por ahora..."

Cuando Muffy abrió los ojos, volvió a encontrarse con una luminosidad. Esta vez no era tan intensa ni tan blanca, pero sí cálida, entrando a borbotones por los grandes ventanales.. estaba amaneciendo y de nuevo estaban en el ultimo piso del edificio.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, miró hacía abajo y descubrió que sus manos sostenían la cabeza de Leo, quien tendido en el suelo acababa de abrir los ojos y miraba desorientado a su alrededor.

Por un momento, a Leo le costó entender donde estaba o qué hacía ahí, hasta que descubrió la mirada de la chica, parecía feliz. Se miró a sí mismo, estaba limpio, sin heridas...

Giró la cabeza y descubrió a sus hermanos, venían hacía él, Miguel ayudaba a Don a caminar, parecían algo golpeados, pero era indudable la expresión de alivio en sus rostros...

Leo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Entonces descubrió la espada tirada en un rincón, casi oculta tras una columna. Ya no brillaba, su hoja estaba opaca...

Antes de irse, iría por ella, la recogería y la llevaría de vuelta a casa.

Volvió a respirar profundo. Ya podían irse a casa... al menos eso le tranquilizaba. Al menos por el momento.


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

Era increíble como siempre que intentaba meter nuevamente las cosas a la mochila, nunca parecían caber dentro de la misma forma en que estaban. Muffy apoyó sus manos y presionó el contenido con todas sus fuerza a fin de que los libros, papeles y demás cachivaches entraran de una vez. Cuando por fin lo logró, se apresuró a cerrar el bolso, que quedó como a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Se sentó en el sofá. Era demasiado temprano para esperar que los demás moradores estuviesen despiertos... tendría que esperarlos antes de irse, pensó, sólo para decir adiós.

Tenía el pelo atado en una cola, justo como la había usado Leo, consideró que se veía mucho mejor así... aunque no tenía nada que agradecer por los moretones y las uñas rotas. No usaba las gafas puesto que Leo las había perdido, como él no las necesitaba... sin embargo, desde que volvieran del edificio, ella misma parecía no necesitarlas. Se encogió de hombros.

Apoyó la espalda contra el sofá. Habían pasado muchas cosas en el lapso de unas semanas.

Extendió sus manos ante sí... era la misma, la misma de antes, la misma de siempre, y de alguna forma, completamente diferente... no sólo se refería a la fuerza física que parecía haber ganado (sus músculos se sentían más fuertes), era algo más, algo mucho más interno... Leo creía que ella no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que era, de lo fuerte que se había vuelto, pero sí lo sabía, sí era conciente de ello. Era más fuerte que antes, y lo sería mucho más aún...

Pensaba en esto cuando sintió ruidos en alguna parte, débiles ruiditos de algo deslizándose, casi imperceptibles... se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento.

El lugar estaba casi en penumbras, ninguna luz había sido encendida, pero era indudable que había alguien ahí. Al principio no lo notó, pero segundos después de detenerse en el umbral, una figura comenzó a moverse. Se quedó paralizada, sin atreverse a moverse mientras intentaba descubrir de quien se trataba.

La figura había estado varios segundos inmóvil, pero ahora se movía de una lado a otro, dándole la espalda a la chica. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, certeros, girando a veces, otras descendiendo a nivel del suelo, barriéndolo de una patada. La banda roja que seguía a la figura en sus movimientos fue suficiente para saber quien era. De pronto unos destellos plateados surgieron de sus manos, girando en ellas, golpeando el aire con fuerza. El brillo de los filos resplandecía en la oscuridad, cualquiera de esos golpes sería mortal para cualquiera que se acercase a menos de cien metros de la figura.

Se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y observó. Sus golpes eran pura fuerza, las estocadas con los sais estaban dirigidas a destajar... hablaban de un tipo que no perdería el tiempo defendiéndose, o buscando la belleza en las formas, sino de uno que buscaba atacar y vencer en el menor tiempo posible y con el máximo de fuerza. Impulsivo e irreflexivo...

De pronto la figura volvió a permanecer inmóvil, aún dándole la espalda, respirando agitadamente. Hizo girar los sais en sus manos y volvió a ubicarlos en su cinturón.

.- ¿Quieres algo en particular o sólo te vas a quedar ahí mirando?.- preguntó de repente una voz grave y tosca. Muffy pegó un respingo, separándose del marco de la puerta.

.- No... yo... lo siento, creí que era Leo... ya me voy... – Dio media vuelta pero la voz de Raphael la detuvo.

.- Está durmiendo como una roca... – dijo, alzando la voz.- ... no creo que despierte aún... prueba en un par de horas más...

.- Esta bien. – respondió ella, dando media vuelta nuevamente. Raphael pareció encogerse y emitir algo parecido a un gruñido, era difícil saberlo puesto que continuaba dándole la espalda.

.- Espera... – la voz sonó como si estuviese hablando con los dientes apretados. Muffy se detuvo, abriendo grandes los ojos. Por un segundo creyó haber oído mal, pero entonces Raphael continuó hablando.- Tu... tenías razón... al final... – Muffy volvió a cruzar los brazos y a apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo levemente y alzando una ceja. Raphael parecía tener serios problemas para articular las palabras, como si algo se lo estuviese impidiendo y tuviese que pelear por cada silaba que pronunciaba.- Funcionó... tu plan funcionó... creo que te subestimé... – La chica casi lanzó una carcajada, pero se contuvo. ¿plan, jamás había tenido uno, es decir, tal vez, al final, todo resultara casi fortuitamente, podría decir que estaban vivos por pura casualidad, si tan sólo creyera en las casualidades...

Raphael respiró profundamente. Se preguntó a sí mismo porqué diablos era tan cortado y luego trató de continuar.

.- S-siempre trataste de ayudarnos... después de todo... aún con las cosas así de feas... y supongo que yo no lo hice más fácil... – Muffy sonrió.

.- Estabas preocupado, es natural...

.- Perdí la cabeza... – Murmuró Raphael. Muffy se dio por satisfecha y comenzó a dar media vuelta. Eso era lo más parecido a un "lo siento" que obtendría de él.

.- Perder la cabeza. Parece que eres bueno en eso.- dijo divertida, Raphael sonrió.- Está bien, acepto tus disculpas... supongo que de eso se trataba todo ese balbuceo¿verdad?- Raphael cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

.- ¿Estamos en paz entonces, ñoña?

.- Así es, cabeza hueca. ¿vendrás a despedirte de mi?

.- Dentro de un momento... – respondió. Y con una ultima mirada, Muffy dejó la habitación.

Al poco rato, los demás habitantes de la guarida comenzaron a surgir de sus habitaciones.

Cuando Don apareció en la sala, encontró a Miguel y a Muffy viendo televisión.

.- ¿Miguel, que milagro¿cómo es que te despertaste tan temprano?.

.- ¿temprano?- exclamó éste volviéndose un poco desde el sofá.- Son casi las doce... – Don puso cara de sorpresa y después consultó el reloj en su muñeca. Era verdad, se habían saltado olímpicamente todas las actividades de la mañana.

.- ¿y porque no nos despertaste?

.- Nah... se veían tan bien que me dio lastima... además, creo que nos podemos tomar el día libre hoy¿no crees?.- Don fue a sentarse en el brazo del sofá.

.- Supongo que si... ¿dónde están los demás, me muero de hambre...

.- Raphael se está haciendo cargo de eso... – Miguel se encogió de hombros.- hay que aprovecharlo mientras dure... – Después se acercó a Don y agregó en voz baja.- ¿Crees que se moleste cuando descubra que ya me comí todas las sobras?.- antes de que Don pudiera responder, Muffy se volvió hacia él.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó. Don frotó su brazo envuelto aún en el cabestrillo.

.- Mejor, no al cien por ciento aún, pero mejor...

.- ¿Leo?- preguntó la chica.

.- Dijo que en un minuto bajaba...

.- ¿cómo se ve?.- Don iba a responder pero después dudó.

.- Está... bien. O lo estará pronto... creo que todos estamos un tanto cansados... y supongo que Leo tiene unas cuantas cosas de las que reponerse... – La chica meditó unos segundos sus palabras, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

.- Estará bien.- dijo al final, sin mirarlo.- Tendrá que estarlo...

Leo estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Respiró profundo. Todo había terminado¿no, todo había resultado bien¿no era así, entonces¿por qué se sentía tan intranquilo?... tenía la horrible sensación de que las cosas, lejos de terminar, estaban sólo comenzando. Eso lo llenaba de preocupaciones.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Levantarse de la cama iba a ser una increíble muestra de fuerza de voluntad... se sentía vacío y sin fuerzas...

.- ¿Deprimido?- se preguntó a sí mismo con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie. Su cabeza era una nebulosa de recuerdos incompletos, remordimientos y la angustia de que algo malo iba a ocurrir... – Realmente no tienes tiempo para eso... – Se dijo, tratando de sonreír.- Bien... haya vamos...

Durante la mediahora siguiente, la chica recibió y regaló frases de despedida, deseos de buena suerte, recomendaciones de tener cuidado y toda esa clase de cosas, frases hechas sin ninguna originalidad, pero con toda la buena intención del planeta.

Y finalmente había llegado la hora del adiós. Muffy agarró su mochila, y la colgó en su hombro, en alguna parte, en una esquina de la superficie, su secretario la esperaba en un automóvil para llevarla al desolado montón de polvo que ella llamaba hogar.

Una sensación extraña la invadió, se sentía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Feliz porque todo acabara bien, por haber conocido a las extrañas criaturas de las que ahora se despedía... distraídamente se fijo en Raphael, en una esquina de la sala, apartado del grupo central, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada ceñuda. Ella le sonrió con una inclinación de cabeza, éste alzó una mano, tocó su frente y volvió a alzarla al aire con una mueca en su rostro que bien podía ser una sonrisa.

Muffy dio media vuelta. Ya era hora de volver a los negocios ... esa era, de alguna forma, la parte triste. A fin de cuentas, todo el resiente asunto no era sino un asunto más, de los muchos que vendrían. Suspiró. "A desquitar el sueldo", se dijo.

Leo se ofreció para guiarla a la superficie, una vez en la puerta de la guarida, Muffy se volvió una vez más para un ultimo saludo de despedida. Los demás se lo regresaron con una sonrisa.

Por fin, todo acabó bien al final¿verdad?.- Dijo Muffy, aún sabiendo que era un comentario bastante bobo, pero llevaban demasiado tiempo caminando por los túneles y el silencio comenzaba a molestarle. Su voz pareció sacar a Leo de profundos pensamientos, se volvió hacia ella distraído, evidentemente sin haber comprendido nada de lo que ella había dicho.

"¿Que ocurre?", preguntó la chica sin palabras.

"Nada... o nada que pudiese explicar realmente...", respondió Leo en igual forma el sentir la voz de la chica en su cabeza.

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco, pero ninguno lo mencionó: la conexión entre ellos aún persistía sin necesidad siquiera de forzarla, era tan espontánea como hablar.

Leo comenzó a caminar nuevamente, seguido de cerca por Muffy.

"Tu y yo sabemos que debería estar muerto... pero no lo estoy. Tu y yo sabemos quien se presentó ante nosotros... y tu y yo sabemos que este no es el final. Francamente, no tengo idea de lo que significa o el porqué de todo este asunto, pero..."

"Si, lo sé. Nada ocurre porque sí. Pero yo tampoco sé que pasará luego, me temo...", "Pero sé que es algo grande..."

Caminaron hasta una pequeña escalerilla que conducía hasta una tapa de alcantarilla y de ahí a la superficie. Ambos se detuvieron a cada lado de ésta, permaneciendo inmóviles.

"O sea que... " comenzó Leo, mirando a la nada primero y luego a ella. "¿O sea que tu también tienes esa horrible sensación de que algo peor está por ocurrir.?". Por toda respuesta, la chica asintió con la cabeza. Leo bajo la suya y permaneció en silencio.

Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, perdidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. De pronto, Muffy pareció volver a la vida.

"Pero... no hay necesidad de preocuparse antes de tiempo... ", comenzó, algo vacilante, sin saber si trataba de convencerlo a él, de convencerse a sí misma o de ambas cosas a la vez.- "Cuando Llegue el momento, nos haremos cargo..."- Leo sonrió débilmente.

"Ya veremos..." dijo, extendiendo el brazo y ofreciéndole su mano.

"Cuídate...", le dijo con una mirada algo temerosa en su rostro. Muffy aceptó su mano y la apretó con fuerza en la suya. Leo puso su otra mano sobre ésta, envolviéndola, la que fue cubierta finalmente por la mano restante de la chica, formando un complicado enredo. Ambos se miraron y rieron.

"No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien...", Muffy guardó silencio entonces y lo miró seria. "No te diré adiós porque sé que no tardaremos mucho en volver a vernos..."

"Lo sé."

"Quisiera poder decir que me alegra... pero tu y yo sabemos lo que eso significará...". Leo asintió. "Pero, pase lo que pase... estaremos juntos."

"Eso también lo sé".- Respondió Leo con seriedad. La chica asintió y ambos soltaron sus manos. Leo retrocedió un par de pasos y se inclinó profundamente, la chica esperó hasta encontrar sus ojos y le sonrió levemente, tras lo cual comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a la superficie.

Leo se quedó mirando hacia arriba, hacia la escotilla del drenaje, incluso después de que se cerrase tras la chica. Con un suspiro, dio media vuelta y comenzó su regreso a casa.

**FIN!** (pero continuará).

Así es, la historia no quedará hasta aquí...

Pero eso será más adelante.

Una vez más, gracias a todos mis reviewers. (en serio chicas, gracias a todas, realmente estimula escribir cuando hay interacción con los lectores, pero bueno...)

Aún así, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me interesa mucho saber que les pareció este final.

**Medeah out.**


End file.
